¿Confías en mí?
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: La trama se centra en los acontecimientos sucedidos después de RE5 donde entra al ataque una feroz amenaza, un nuevo amor esta por nacer y un viejo enemigo resurge al acecho. Es una historia en su mayoría CREVA con tintes de aventura, romance y humor. (ChrisXSheva) Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Josh Stone, Rebecca Chambers... ¡Disfruten!
1. Capítulo 1: Despertar

Hola a todos, este es mi primer FF que publicaré, he estado trabajando desde hace algún tiempo en él y estoy revisando constantemente para que esta historia quede lo mejor posible y ustedes pasen un rato agradable. Publicaré el FF en español pero en cuanto domine la gramática del idioma inglés los traduciré a dicha lengua. Me gustan las historias largas pero entretenidas y espero lograr ese objetivo con esta historia. Soy fan Creva pero dejo carta abierta a otras posibilidades. La trama se basa principalmente en RE5 aunque también se apoya de sucesos de RE anteriores y RE Revelations, esta historia es un híbrido. Espero y este fic sea de su gusto y agradecería mucho sus comentarios sobre la historia, posibles mejoras, críticas, etc. Cualquiera que sea su opinión será bien recibida. Sin más preámbulo, comencemos. Disfruten.

CAPITULO 1: DESPERTAR

-África

Todo en la habitación era color blanco. Las luces, las paredes, y el mobiliario. No había nada diferente en aquél hospital, sólo por el enorme emblema de la BSAA colocado por encima de la puerta de entrada. Chris Redfield se encontraba en la sala de espera mientras sostenía su café humeante con la mano derecha. ¿Jill estará bien? ¿Wesker la habría dañado lo suficiente como para que ella no volviera a ser la misma? Múltiples pensamientos como ese sacudían la cabeza de Chris mientras a la vez trataba de procesar los últimos acontecimientos en su mente.

Recordaba cuando llegó a África con la misión de erradicar el plan apocalíptico Uroboros, que había sido utilizado por el bioterrorismo, aunque la verdadera razón de que el estuviese ahí era para buscar a Jill Valentine, su compañera desaparecida. El realmente estaba obsesionado con encontrarla de alguna u otra forma, y algo en su mente le ordenaba que era su deber buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra, que ella no había muerto. Mientras conducía el Jeep en la sabana africana, se preguntaba acerca de cómo sería su nueva compañera en esta misión. El sólo la conocía por rumores y sabía que era hábil, valiente y joven. Nada más.

Cuando llegó a su destino, bajó distraídamente del Jeep, se dirigió a abrir la puerta trasera cuando de repente una voz femenina lo llamó diciendo:- "Bienvenido a África"- y fue ahí donde vio a la persona que sería su compañera.

Ella era una chica de apariencia joven, bastante joven. Era de pequeña estatura pero lejos de parecer frágil tenía una complexión fuerte y robusta, un cuerpo atlético y bien proporcionado que alcanzaba a distinguirse perfectamente a pesar de la rudeza del traje de la BSAA. Su piel era morena pero no del tipo de nativa Africana sino de un tono bronceado brillante. Su cara era una bonita contradicción. Sus facciones eran delicadas, labios carnosos típicos de África, y sus ojos almendrados tenían un extraño color avellana que se ocultaban debajo de una espesa cortina de pestañas negras. Su cabello lacio y oscuro estaba recogido en una sencilla coleta. Tenía un tatuaje en el hombro con la palabra "Shujaa" y varios pendientes en la oreja, lo que le daba un aspecto rudo. Cara dulce, cuerpo rudo, sin duda una bella contradicción.

Chris le dio una mirada retrospectiva a esa mujer quien inmediatamente se presentó con una sonrisa: -Me llamo Sheva Alomar-

Chris como acto reflejo extendió la mano diciendo: -Chris Redfield-

-Su reputación le precede Sr. Redfield. Es un honor.- Dijo Sheva extendiendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chris hizo una media sonrisa sintiéndose viejo por el acto de Sheva al llamarlo señor.

-Gracias, llámame Chris. ¿Así que vas a ser tu quien me acompañe?- dijo él con tono sombrío.

-Si. La situación está más tensa que nunca desde el cambio de gobierno.

-Me lo imagino, debe de ser un paraíso para los terroristas.- Respondió Chris mientras gritaba miles de cosas para sus adentros.

_-"¡Esto no es posible! Sabía que mi compañera era un agente joven, pero ¡carajo! ¡Es sólo una niña! ¡Es mucho más joven que Claire!- _Pensaba Chris para sí mismo.

-Y no creo que se alegren mucho de ver a un estadounidense, aunque sea de la BSAA…- respondió Sheva sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Por eso me han encargado ser tu compañera aquí, mi presencia los tranquilizará…

-_"Eso lo explica todo. Enviaron a una niña para protegerme de los hostiles. Irónico."-_Pensaba Chris furioso a sus adentros por el hecho de que habían decidido mandar a una adolescente a la guerra con él, y encima, con la misión de protegerlo. Tendría mucho de qué hablar con la gente de BSAA cuando esta misión terminara. Chris era una montaña de músculos y fuerza, y el hecho de que su compañera que habían enviado para protegerlo fuera apenas una chiquilla le enfurecía y a la vez le hacía gracia.

-Seguro que lo harán.- Respondió Chris con una sonrisa torcida.

A lo largo de la misión Chris pensaba que tendría roces de temperamento con Sheva, ya que ella era valiente, terca y demasiado obstinada. Era ese tipo de chica que nunca se dejaba derrotar o si perdía, daría una dura batalla. Sheva era rebelde, que era algo que le molestaba bastante a Chris pero a la vez la admiraba por su tremendo valor.

Chris se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente oyó que alguien mencionaba su nombre: -¿Sr. Redfield?

El dirigió su mirada hacia el médico que mencionaba su nombre sin decir una palabra.

-Ya puede pasar a ver a la paciente, se quedará en observación unos días, pero está mejorando considerablemente.- Dijo el doctor checando su expediente.

-Gracias- dijo Chris y se dirigió a la habitación.

Jill apenas estaba consciente ya que acababa de despertar y de repente vio a Chris con la vista nublada.

-Chris- Dijo ella con voz rasposa.

-Jill, soy tan feliz de que estés bien.- Respondió Chris dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, Chris si respiro es gracias a ti…

-Shhhh… dijo Chris silenciándola con un beso en su frente.

-Chris de verdad gracias, pasaste por el infierno y me salvaste, no creíste que yo había muerto, te ataqué, estaba poseída por Wesker y aún así me rescataste, no tengo palabras para agradecerte. A ti y a tu compañera.-Contestó Jill con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario.- Respondió Chris con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Necesito ver a Sheva para agradecerle también.-

-Ella vendrá en cuando pueda, se quedó a hacer una pequeña limpieza del lugar con Josh, vendrá cuanto antes.

-Chris… -dijo Jill tomando su mano –Háblame de ella.

-¿De quién?- Dijo Chris estrechando su mano.

-De Sheva. ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo es que decidió arriesgar su vida por alguien que no conocía?- Preguntó Jill maravillada.

-Ella es muy valiente-dijo Chris mirando a Jill a los ojos- Muy generosa , tenaz y bastante testaruda.-

-Como tú- dijo Jill mirando a Chris. Chris le dedicó una sonrisa- Sí como yo. Pensé que por eso tendríamos algunas diferencias.-

-¿Y las tuvieron?- Cuestionó Jill intrigada.

-Al principio creí que ni siquiera podríamos trabajar juntos, ya sabes, ella es demasiado joven y pensé que sólo era una chiquilla engreída que quería venir a jugar a la guerra, y que lejos de ayudarme, yo tendría que pasar toda la misión cuidando de ella. Pero me equivoqué bastante. Es cierto, tuvimos una que otra pelea por el carácter testarudo de ambos pero me fue de gran ayuda, de hecho, creo que sin ella no hubiese podido terminar la misión o salir con vida de ella. Me salvó el trasero varias veces.- Respondió Chris sonriendo.

-Una cosa más que tengo que agradecerle.-Dijo Jill acariciando la mano de Chris.-¿Sabes Chris? A pesar de ser tan joven es una chica bastante experimentada en este negocio. ¿Qué edad tiene?-

-No sé, alrededor de 23 años supongo.

-Es una niña.

-Lo es- respondió Chris con la mirada perdida-Yo a esa edad estaba en la milicia pero aún no era tan bueno como ella. Aunque es cierto Claire y Leon eran más jóvenes en el incidente de Raccon City pero no son tan experimentados como ella. Es una chica impresionante.-

-Y muy guapa- Espetó Jill

Chris sonrió ante el comentario y miró fijamente a Jill.

-No me vas a negar que es muy bella Chris.-

-Sí lo es. – Respondió Chris bajando la mirada.

Justo en ese momento apareció la enfermera en la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación de Jill y Chris.

-Señorita Valentine, se acabó la hora de las visitas, es momento de que usted coma algo, descanse y tome sus medicinas.-

-Volveré mañana-dijo Chris soltando la mano de Jill y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Chris.-

Chris sonrió y salió de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusión

CAPÍTULO 2: CONFUSIÓN

Sheva se encontraba terminando la limpieza de Kijuju junto al equipo Delta comandado por Josh Stone, y hasta ahora sólo se habían encontrado con un par de infectados que lograron neutralizar fácilmente. Mientas caminaban, Josh se detenía a mirar a Sheva que caminaba pensativa y sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sheva?-

-No es nada Josh.- Respondió Sheva taciturna. -

-Hermanita, te conozco bien, dime que es lo que pasa.-

-Son muchas cosas Josh, la destrucción de la aldea de Kijuju, la muerte del equipo Alpha, de DeChant y Kirk, los vínculos que tenían Tricell y Umbrella con respecto a Uroboros y quién sabe qué tantas personas tengan más nexos con organizaciones bioterroristas…-

Josh le tomó el hombro a Sheva y la volteó frente a él para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sheva ¿estás así por el capitán Redfield, cierto?-

Sheva se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada al suelo esquivando la mirada de Josh.

-Hermanita desde el principio era obvio que Redfield tenía algo más que una amistad con la señorita Valentine, tan sólo basta con mirar todo lo que hizo para encontrarla, arriesgando su propia vida y de paso también puso en peligro tu vida.-

-Era mi deber Josh, no tenía otra opción.-

-No lo era Sheva, desde que el equipo Delta había sido abatido, no era obligación tuya seguir con la misión y de Chris tampoco, pero él tenía un interés personal para continuar con esto. Y tú también comenzaste a tenerlo.-

-Tenía que vengar a mis padres.-Respondió Sheva aún con la mirada en el suelo.

-Sheva, lo que tú querías en realidad era proteger al capitán Redfield, no querías separarte de él.-

-¡No podía abandonarlo Josh!- dijo Sheva alzando la voz y levantando la mirada con sus ojos crispados de lágrimas.-Chris iba a morir si yo lo abandonaba en esa misión suicida, era mi deber protegerlo, el… era mi compañero.- respondió Sheva finalmente abatida cuando respondió estas últimas palabras.

Josh miró conmovido a la mujer que nunca había visto llorar y la abrazó por los hombros mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cara para tratar de ocultar sus sollozos.

-Te enamoraste de Chris hermanita.-

-¡Soy una imbécil Josh! Es simplemente ridículo que esté llorando por una persona que apenas conozco y que se irá para siempre dentro de poco tiempo. ¡Me siento una idiota!-

-Hermanita tranquila, eres joven, muy bonita y con un futuro muy prometedor dentro de este negocio, Chris es un buen sujeto, pero él ya se encontraba unido a Jill Valentine desde hace tiempo y es algo que ni tu ni yo podemos cambiar, verás que cuando él regrese a Estados Unidos en América te será más fácil olvidarte de él y en menos de lo que piensas podrás ver en él a un buen amigo.- Decía Josh a Sheva intentando consolarla.

Sheva tomo un suspiro hondo y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso firme.

-Tienes razón Josh, yo no puedo dejarme vencer por un sentimiento estúpido e irracional, todavía tengo una misión que cumplir y tengo que responderle a mi gente. Sigamos limpiando.-

Y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Sheva se incorporó y se abrió paso entre la maleza del terreno sosteniendo un arma en sus manos para continuar con la limpieza de lo que quedaba de la aldea de Kijuju.

Chris se encontraba en su habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaban los agentes de la BSAA cuando decidió tirarse en la cama y estrujarse las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

_-¡¿Ahora qué demonios sigue?!-_

Chris se sentía completamente molesto consigo mismo porque por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

Sus pensamientos chocaban entre sí con diversas preguntas que le abrumaban de manera constante, como si fuese una gotera incesante.

¿Qué pasaría ahora con él y Jill Valentine? ¿Jill volvería a ser la misma de antes? ¿Habría estragos molestos debido a dos años de ausencia? ¿Jill y él tenían algo antes de que sucediera el incidente de la mansión Spencer?

No es que Jill y él tuvieran una simple amistad de antaño pero tampoco eran una pareja sentimental. Es cierto que habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, tenían muchas misiones en las que habían sido socios; el incidente de Racoon City, Rusia, la mansión Spencer… Era mucho lo que habían compartido, trabajaban juntos, crecieron juntos, habían hecho frente a la muerte varias veces juntos. Era obvio, ellos tenían que estar juntos. No había otra opción. Y a pesar de que ambos habían compartido varias veces más que besos, de vez en cuando pasaban noches juntos, e incluso llegaron a vivir en el mismo departamento por algún periodo de tiempo. Pero nada más, era insuficiente, no bastaba. Era un relación estancada, que no florecía y jamás cambiaba, se parecía mucho a la costumbre y muy poco a lo que la gente suele llamar "amor".

Y eso era algo que Chris Redfield sabía muy bien.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Él quería encontrar a Jill, y terminar con Wesker, ambas cosas ya las había logrado, pero ¿Por qué se sentía insatisfecho? Todas esas dudas y pensamientos le sacudían la mente y lo hacía ponerse furioso consigo mismo, cuando de repente se quedó dormido.

-Creo que te he subestimado Chris.-

-Ahórratelo Wesker, ahora ya no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte.- Mencionaba Chris con furia mientras buscaba con la mirada a Albert Wesker que se escondía en algún lugar del jet.-

-Yo no necesito a nadie…- respondía Wesker levantándose lentamente con furia y dando un puñetazo que doblaba el acero que formaba parte de las paredes del jet.- ¡Tengo a Uroboros! En menos de cinco minutos alcanzaremos la latitud óptima para el despliegue de misiles. Uroboros entrará a la atmósfera para saturar todo el planeta.-

Y mientras Wesker hiperventilaba y miraba a Chris y Sheva con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia, tomó una rápida carrera dispuesto a derribar a ambos agentes que por instinto reflejo fue un acto que lograron esquivar.

Con un movimiento rápido Wesker le dio un manotazo en la mandíbula a Chris y dando la vuelta logró darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia. Mientras Chris yacía en el suelo, Wesker dio la vuelta y sacando su arma comenzó a disparar en dirección a Sheva, quién de manera ágil, logró deslizarse hacia atrás de una columna de hierro para cubrirse de los disparos.

-Sus fútiles tentativas solo han retrasado lo inevitable- decía Wesker mientras dirigía sus disparos hacia Sheva.

Chris que ya se había incorporado del suelo y se había colocado de rodillas, sacó su arma y comenzó a dispararle a Wesker que a una velocidad increíble lograba esquivar las balas.

-El mundo entero será infectado. Habrá un nuevo Génesis y yo seré el creador.- Decía Wesker mientras apuntaba con su arma en la frente de Chris.

Sheva quién desde atrás observaba la escena, sacó su cuchillo y se lanzó sobre Wesker que dando una voltereta logró esquivar el ataque de Sheva y trepó hacia el techo del jet. Mientras Wesker trepaba, Chris comenzó a disparar hacia a él logrando atinar un disparo en su mano para que Wesker soltara su arma. Bajando del techo, Wesker embistió a Chris haciéndole una llave con sus piernas y mandándolo al suelo por segunda vez con una patada en el pecho. Sheva volvió a atacar con el cuchillo a Wesker y con éxito pudo clavarle en el brazo su cuchillo. Wesker mirándola con furia se desenterró el cuchillo lanzándolo lejos y levantando a Sheva por el cuello para asfixiarla. Antes de que Wesker lograra su objetivo Sheva tomó fuerza en sus piernas y dando un salto impulsándose del brazo fuerte de Wesker, levantó sus piernas hacia arriba haciéndole una llave a Wesker en el cuello y derribándolo con ella al piso.

Mientras Wesker se levantaba, Chris se incorporó rápidamente y sujetándolo por el cuello tomó la inyección que ya le había aplicado anteriormente.

-¡Ya he oído suficientes tonterías!- decía Chris mientras le suministraba una nueva dosis de su veneno.

-No eres más que un despojo de Umbrella- mencionaba Chris con furia cuando Wesker estaba debilitándose arrodillado en el suelo.

-Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer- Decía Sheva mirando a Chris.

-Vale voy por la palanca. ¡Cúbreme!- Pedía Chris a Sheva mientras corría hacia el fondo del jet. Wesker que gruñendo comenzaba su persecución hacia Chris tuvo que detener por un momento su carrera cuando Sheva comenzó a dispararle para proteger a Chris.

Chris que rápidamente llegó hacia la palanca del jet, tiró hacia abajo y la plataforma del jet comenzó a abrirse activándose la alarma de precaución.

Wesker que llegó segundos después no pudo evitar que Chris bajara la plataforma y con voz llena de rabia amenazó:

-¡Pagarás por ello!-

-¡Cuidado!- Gritaba Chris a Sheva cuando el aire comenzó a succionar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, inclusive a Wesker.

Wesker fue arrastrado por la fuerza del viento logró agarrarse de la pierna de Sheva que se sostenía en una de las columnas que estaban dentro del jet.

Chris observaba como Sheva luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por sostenerse pero sabía que sólo aguantaría muy poco tiempo soportando la fuerza del viento, su peso y el de Wesker.

Jamás en su vida Chris se había sentido tan horrorizado hasta que vio a Sheva colgando hacia el vacio con Wesker. Miles de pensamientos se amotinaron en su mente que lo mantenián en estado de shock.

Sheva luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sus brazos ya no le respondían y entonces miró fijamente a los ojos a Chris.

Chris miró a esos ojos color avellana que lo miraban triste y le transmitían un millón de emociones. Chris no podía descifrar lo que le decían esos ojos color avellana. ¿Acaso era miedo? ¿Súplica? ¿Esa mirada era una despedida? De repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de su ex compañera Jill Valentine y el sacrificio que había hecho para salvarle la vida en la mansión Spencer, pero rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y volvió a mirar a Sheva que mirándolo a él a los ojos, se soltó de la columna que la sostenía.

En un flash de imágenes Chris recordó todo lo que había perdido en la vida como a sus padres, a sus compañeros caídos en combate, incluso a Jill, y un pensamiento lo golpeó y lo dejó helado como si fuese un cubo de hielo.

_-"Ella no"-_


	3. Chapter 3: Corazón de África

CAPITULO 3: EL CORAZÓN DE ÁFRICA

-¡NOOOO!-

Chris se despertó de golpe pegando un grito y mirando hacia los lados de manera frenética cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Chris se limpió la frente que la tenía bañada en sudor y se recostó de nuevo en la cama tratando de calmar su respiración.

-Solo fue una pesadilla.-Dijo Chris mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos –Sheva…- y sonrió mientras pronunciaba su nombre voz baja.

En los últimos días de entre las cosas que agobiaban a Chris se encontraba el recuerdo de su última compañera en la misión de Kijuju, Sheva Alomar, y es que por alguna razón, su imagen no desaparecía de su mente.

Al principio de conocerla Chris sólo creyó que ella sería una agente novata que buscaba acción por lo que él la miraba sólo como una chiquilla inexperta y obstinada. Pero a lo largo de su misión descubrió en ella a una agente hábil, valiente y sobre todo bastante madura. Además de notar que Sheva era muy hermosa, pero ese fue un detalle que observó desde el primer momento que la conoció, y que cuando la veía luchar contra los hostiles Sheva tenía algo que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Varias veces durante su misión Chris la miraba de reojo y observaba la belleza natural que poseía y esa mirada peligrosa que tenía cuando ponía en acción sus habilidades de francotirador. Y entonces se le venían a la mente sus pensamientos menos caballerosos pero que inmediatamente trataba de eliminarlos de su cabeza, ya que consideraba que a su lado Sheva era una niña y volvía a enfocar sus pensamientos en encontrar a Jill Valentine.

A los pocos días, Sheva se encontraba con Josh en las instalaciones de la BSAA donde estaba el helicóptero que llevaría al aeropuerto a Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine para que pudieran volver a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Después de la conversación que Sheva había tenido con Josh acerca de sus sentimientos sobre su último socio en la misión de Kijuju, ella trataba de evitar a toda cosa encontrarse con Chris porque que sentía que se le desgarraría el corazón entre más contacto tuviera con él, así que decidió poner cierta distancia entre los dos.

En unos pocos minutos Sheva y Josh vieron a Jill y a Chris que se acercaban hacia ellos. Chris vestía unos jeans vaqueros azul oscuro con una camisa sin mangas color negro y tenis deportivos. En una de sus manos arrastraba consigo una maleta y con su otra mano mantenía el equilibrio de Jill que vestía unos jeans sencillos y una camisa color azul. A pesar de que Jil había mejorado considerablemente, ella aún lucía pálida y con un aspecto cansado, por lo que decidieron continuar su tratamiento en un mejor hospital en Estados Unidos, donde tendría cuidados y atenciones especiales.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente el cuarteto de personas integradas por Josh, Sheva, Jill y Chris comenzó el momento que a Sheva le dolía tanto; despedirse de Chris.

-Capitán Redfield, fue un gusto conocerlo, su hazaña será algo que África jamás olvidara.

-Capitán Stone, gracias por la ayuda brindada para terminar esta misión, si no fuera por su ayuda, sin duda Sheva y yo no hubiéramos salido bien librados varias veces.- le respondió Chris a Josh Stone con modestia por su agradecimiento en la misión de Kijuju.

-Señorita Valentine, fue un placer conocerla y de corazón deseo que se recupere pronto de esta pesadilla y que tengan un buen viaje.

-Gracias Josh, en verdad estoy en deuda contigo y con Sheva por todo lo que hicieron por mi- respondió Jill a Josh y mirando a Sheva que estaba en silencio añadió- Sheva en verdad nunca terminaré de pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí que era una desconocida, gracias por salvarme y por salvar a Chris al no abandonarlo en esto, créeme que lo que hiciste por nosotros es algo que no olvidaré jamás.- Y al terminar de decir esto Jill le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sheva que la tomó con la guardia baja.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Jill, yo sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.- Respondió Sheva a Jill correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-No cabe duda que eres una gran chica Sheva, desde ahora puedes considerarme como una verdadera amiga-

-Gracias Jill- respondió Sheva sonriendo hacia la mujer rubia.

-Bueno, supongo que Chris y Sheva querrán despedirse, Josh ¿podrías ayudarme a subir al helicóptero?-

-Claro señorita Valentine- le respondía Josh con un asentimiento.

-Sheva, en verdad espero verte pronto. Cuídate mucho.- -Y Jill comenzó a alejarse hacia el helicóptero apoyándose del brazo de Josh Stone.

En ese momento los pensamientos de Sheva sólo podían concluir en una cosa; era obvio que Chris estuviera enamorado de ella, Jill era una mujer adorable y Sheva se sintió pésima por haber sentido en algún momento celos de aquella mujer tan bondadosa.

Chris y Sheva se quedaron a solas cuando Jill y Josh se alejaron, y ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo sin querer mirarse el uno al otro, la tensión era palpable en ese momento.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos compañera, en verdad agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por mí en esta misión, deseo que te vaya de lo mejor y cuentas conmigo Sheva.- Decía Chris en tono nervioso mientras observaba a Sheva que mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-No hay de que Chris, y gracias también cuentas conmigo. Ten un buen viaje.- dijo Sheva mientras estiraba la mano para despedirse de Chris.

Chris estiro su mano para despedirse de Sheva y al tocarse ambas manos ambos se quedaron helados. Chris jamás había sentido el tacto de la mano de Sheva sin la rudeza de los guantes de cuero que utilizaban para el combate. Su piel era suave y lisa a pesar de la rudeza con que solía utilizar ambas manos, además de tener una agradable temperatura al tacto. Sheva por su parte sintió la mano musculosa de Chris que acentuaba su fuerza en el apretón de su mano.

Mientras estrechaban sus manos Sheva volvió a mirar a Chris con esos ojos avellana impredecibles que lo miraban igual que cuando iba a dejarse caer junto con Wesker. Entonces Chris con un impulso, el mismo que lo llevo a lanzarse a través del pilar del jet para salvarla de caer al vacío con Wesker, Chris tiró del brazo de Sheva y al igual que Jill la abrazó fuertemente.

En ese momento hubo una colisión entre los dos, se dijeron tantas cosas en silencio que no hubo lugar para las palabras, Chris sentía como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo su cuerpo y Sheva por no decir menos, sentía una fuente de emociones que podían diferirse entre tristeza y alegría.

Después de unos momentos se separaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-No es una despedida Sheva, espero volver a verte pronto.

-Espero y así sea Chris, hasta pronto.-

Chris conteniendo la emoción de su rostro, se colocó los lentes de sol en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente hacia el helicóptero.

-Chris…- grito Sheva mientras vio alejarse al estadounidense- cuida de Jill.- Y con esta última frase Sheva sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos partes.

Chris que sólo volteó a mirarla, asintió y subió al helicóptero rápidamente, y en cuanto Chris estuvo arriba, el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse llevándose consigo el amor de Sheva.


	4. Chapter 4: Hablando con extraños

CAPITULO 4: HABLANDO CON EXTRAÑOS

-Marruecos.

Varias semanas después de la partida de Chris y Jill, Sheva había empacado sus maletas para dirigirse a Edimburgo capital de Escocia y Josh Stone estaba esperándola para llevarla hacia el aeropuerto.

Sheva había reservado su vuelo en el Aeropuerto Internacional Mohámmed V en Marruecos, ya que la única aerolínea más cercana que tenía vuelos con destino a Edimburgo era sólo la ubicada en Marruecos.

Sheva que ya había emprendido un viaje en helicóptero desde su hogar hasta Marruecos decidió viajar de madrugada para poder llegar ese mismo día a Edimburgo a pesar de que sabía que sería un viaje bastante largo y cansado. Ella sólo llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta y vestía con traje de negocios color gris oscuro, zapatillas con tacones altos, anteojos con armazón color púrpura y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una sencilla coleta. Dicha vestimenta la hacía lucir como una ejecutiva.

Al llegar al aeropuerto y al hacer todos los trámites necesarios se dirigió a tomar su avión no sin antes despedirse de hermano adoptivo Josh Stone.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Sheva-

-Gracias Josh.

-Ya verás cómo esta nueva experiencia te ayudará a sanar tus heridas provocadas de tu misión pasada en Kijuju, eres una chica fuerte hermanita, te quiero mucho.- Dijo Josh despidiéndose de Sheva.

Sheva por su parte le dio un fuerte abrazo a Josh y un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias hermano, por todo el apoyo y el cariño. Volveré pronto.

-Suerte hermanita.

Y finalmente Sheva se alejó por la escalera dirigiéndose a subir a su avión con destino a Edimburgo, Escocia.

-Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo ya caía la noche en Los Ángeles, California, cuando Chris Redfield estaba en el hospital afuera de la habitación de donde se encontraba internada Jill Valentine.

Este hospital era mucho más amplio que el pequeño hospital en el que estaba en África, tenía mucha más iluminación, grandes pasillos con pequeñas salas de sillones de piel color negro y sus paredes eran de colores azul y blanco.

Chris estaba sentado en una de las salas de estar del hospital revisando los pendientes en su teléfono móvil cuando de repente lo sorprendió una voz musical que lo saludaba alegremente.

-¡¿Qué tal hermanito?!- Saludaba con alegría la hermana menor de Chris, Claire Redfield que vestía unos jeans vaqueros ajustados, una blusa de color rojo a juego con un saco color perla y zapatillas color rojo que hacían una bonita combinación con su piel blanca y su cabello rojizo.

-Claire, estamos en un hospital, baja la voz- decía Chris mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermana.

Claire le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Hermano estás hecho una tragedia, ¿porqué no vas a descansar un poco a tu departamento y dejas a Jill esta noche bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras?

-Gracias por el halago hermanita- decía Chris con sarcasmo a su hermana y agregó: -No, prefiero quedarme aquí a asegurarme de que Jill esté bien-

Claire miró a su hermano con una mueca y lo tomó de la mano para que ambos se sentaran en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Cuando ya estuvieron sentados, Claire que hablaba sin rodeos le dirigió estas palabras a su hermano Chris;

-Hermano, ¿hasta cuándo vas a ser feliz?

A Chris le tomó desprevenido esta pregunta a lo que respondió:

-Claire, no sé a lo que te refieres.

-Hermano basta de hacer el papel del superhéroe y el protector del mundo, sé feliz, diviértete, busca a alguien a quien amar de verdad…

-Tengo a Jill- dijo Chris interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-Chris, tú no eres feliz con ella, jamás lo has sido. Yo no digo que Jill sea una mala mujer, al contrario es una excelente persona pero eso no basta Chris.-

-Lo que tengo con Jill es algo que ha funcionado, tenemos más de una década juntos, ¿eso te dice algo acerca de que si lo mío con Jill funciona?- le espetó Chris a la pelirroja.

-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo Chris? ¿Cuánto tiempo has llevado con Jill en una relación estancada? No florecen, no se ven enamorados Chris, lo que tienes con Jill es algo que simplemente ya estaba muerto desde antes de que ella desapareciera, lo tuyo con Jill no es amor, se llama rutina.-

-Eso sólo me incumbe a mí Claire, no te metas en mis asuntos.- Le gritó Chris a su hermana muy irritado.

Claire simplemente bajó la mirada e inmediatamente Chris la abrazó y le pidió perdón.

-Lo siento Claire, no debí exaltarme así, ya sé que no es justificación para portarme así contigo, pero he estado muy estresado los últimos días y tengo las emociones a flor de piel.-

-No te preocupes hermano, pero bueno, no hablemos más de eso, ya tendrás tiempo para decidir acerca de tu futuro amoroso, dime, ¿Te unirás al equipo para la próxima misión de la BSAA?

-Si Claire, sólo espero que para ese entonces Jill se encuentre mejor de salud e irme sin preocupaciones.

-Que así sea hermano-.

Y ambos hermanos Redfield se quedaron abrazados en la pequeña sala del hospital de Los Ángeles.

-Aeropuerto l Internacional Mohámmed V, Marruecos.

Sheva se encontraba sentada en el asiento junto a la ventana del avión. Eran filas de 3 asientos en cada lado y todos los lugares estaban llenos excepto en el que se encontraba Sheva en el que sólo había un pasajero a su lado, ya que la tercera persona de su fila había cancelado de última hora y no se pudo encontrar a otro viajante que ocupara ese lugar.

En cuanto el avión despegó, Sheva se concentró en leer una revista acerca de Edimburgo ya que jamás había visitado ese lugar y no quería llegar totalmente ignorante a Escocia.

Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando de repente empezó a bajar considerablemente la temperatura y la azafata comenzó a ofrecer algunas mantas a los viajantes. Sheva que seguía concentrada en su lectura no prestó atención al viajante que estaba a su lado hasta que éste tocándole el hombro hizo que Sheva diera un brinco del susto.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero la temperatura está bajando demasiado y la azafata estaba ofreciendo mantas para los pasajeros y como estabas tan concentrada leyendo, me permití tomar una para ti antes de que la azafata se fuera.-

Sheva se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que se había sentado a su lado que hasta ahora había ignorado el resto del vuelo. Era un hombre que se veía a simple vista que era muy alto, de cuerpo tonificado que alcanzaba a apreciarse a pesar de que llevaba un suéter gris de cuello alto y una chaqueta color café de cuero, a juego con unos jenns vaqueros oscuros. En su rostro tenía facciones finas, ojos color azul profundo y una sonrisa en forma de mueca torcida adornada con sus dientes brillantes que le daban un aspecto de todo un seductor. Su piel era blanca, y su cabello peinado hacia los lados era lacio y rubio con tonos dorados que le caía un poco en la frente. Él estaba perfectamente afeitado lo que además le daba una impresión pulcra.

-Gracias- dijo Sheva aceptando la manta que el hombre le ofrecía.

-De nada, me llamo Leon.- Dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano para presentarse ante Sheva.


	5. Chapter 5: Un nuevo amigo

CAPÍTULO 5: Un nuevo amigo.

Sheva se quedó mirando por un breve momento al hombre que le ofrecía la mano y que se llamaba Leon, ella creyendo que quizá era el tipo de hombre mujeriego que a sabiendas de su aspecto se aprovechaba para conquistar a las mujeres, extendió lentamente su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Mucho gusto Leon.- Dijo Sheva estrechando la mano del pasajero contiguo.

-Encantado de conocerte…- Y Leon interrumpiéndose, miró a Sheva con una sonrisa y le preguntó- Pero no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?-

Sheva que aún dudaba de las intenciones de este hombre, no quiso revelar su nombre verdadero, pero como siempre había sido mala para mentir, se puso a mirar hacia el otro lado de los asientos de los pasajeros para que se le ocurriera una idea para inventar un nombre. Y volviendo su vista hacia una mujer que se encontraba a la derecha en los asientos contiguos y que estaba leyendo una revista de moda vio que en la portada de dicha revista se encontraba el rostro de la cantante Rihanna, así que en una elección rápida, decidió usar ese nombre para mentirle a Leon.

-Me llamo Rihanna-

Leon obviamente no creyó nada de la mentira de Sheva, pero decidió seguir su juego y conteniendo la risa en su rostro le preguntó:

-¡Vaya! ¿Entonces te llamas Rihanna como la cantante?-

-Sí así es.- dijo Sheva algo indignada cuando notó la risa en los ojos de Leon.

-Bueno tienen cierto parecido- Decía Leon mirando a Sheva y haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por evitar reírse.

-Sí, eso me han dicho. En mi país el nombre de Rihanna es muy común.- Le respondió Sheva sonrojada de vergüenza al notar lo patético de su mentira.

-¿De dónde eres Rihanna?- le preguntaba Leon divertido a Sheva.

Sheva lo miró con cierta extrañez y perspicacia en los ojos lo que hizo que Leon intuyera lo que estaba pensando y le respondió:

-Tranquila, no soy un Casanova o un Don Juan Tenorio como tú estás pensando, es más, soy casado. Bueno, casi casado.

-No sabía que existiera el estado civil de "casi casado" Leon- Le dijo Sheva sarcásticamente a Leon que lo llamaba por primera vez por su nombre.

León soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Sheva y le dijo:

-No Rihanna.-sonreía Leon cada vez que llamaba a Sheva por su nuevo nombre falso:- dije que soy "casi casado" porque estoy comprometido, ella es mi novia.- Y sacando su teléfono celular le mostró una foto de una mujer pelirroja, muy bella y de expresivos ojos azules.

-Es muy bonita tu novia Leon, felicidades por tu boda.- Decía Sheva mientras observaba la foto de la mujer.

-Gracias, se llama Claire y efectivamente es muy bella, sólo espero que esta vez el matrimonio con mi novia no se aplace gracias al zopenco de su hermano.- Le contaba Leon a Sheva como si fuesen amigos cercanos.

-¿Qué pasa con su hermano?- preguntó Sheva de repente interesada.

- Digamos que,- dijo Leon deteniéndose para buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir su situación con su cuñado.- es muy sobreprotector con ella y considera que yo no soy el hombre ideal para su "princesa" es como un suegro gruñón ya sabes, pero es un buen sujeto y por cuestiones de nuestro trabajo tanto mío como del "suegro-cuñado" no hemos podido concretar una fecha, pero espero que sea muy pronto. Bueno Rihanna ya he hablado mucho de mí ahora cuéntame de dónde eres.-

Sheva miró sonriendo a Leon sintiéndose repentinamente cómoda hablando con un sujeto desconocido.

-Soy proveniente de África occidental,

-África, hace bastante calor ahí.

-Sí, no conozco ningún foráneo que no se queje de la alta temperatura. ¿De dónde eres Leon?

-Soy estadounidense y acertaste, no estoy acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas. Pero vamos cuéntame un poco más de ti, yo ya te conté prácticamente la parte más importante de mi vida y creo que lo único que sé de ti es que eres de África occidental y que te llamas Rihanna.- Decía Leon mientras volvía a sonreír cuando llamaba a Sheva con ese nombre.

-Es una historia muy larga Leon.- Le contestó Sheva a Leon mientras volvía a sonrojarse por haber inventado ese nombre.

-En este viaje directo de Marruecos a Edimburgo son 4,204 kilómetros de distancia, que son un aproximado de cerca o poco más de ocho horas de vuelo, y prefiero platicar contigo y hacer una nueva amistad que pasarme el trayecto durmiendo o navegando en internet. ¿Qué dices Rihanna? ¿Aceptas que nos hagamos amigos en ocho horas?

Sheva sonriendo contestó la pregunta de Leon:

-Trato hecho Leon.

Durante horas Sheva y Leon hablaron ampliamente sobre sus gustos, aficiones, hobbies, deportes, e incluso sobre ideas políticas y después de un rato ambos se reían y carcajeaban como si fueran viejos amigos que acababan de reencontrarse, pero ninguno de los dos durante toda su conversación menciono algo sobre su trabajo antiterrorista.

Después de haber discutido varias veces sobre qué subgénero de rock era mejor, si el indie-rock o el hard-rock, Leon cambiando drásticamente de tema, se atrevió a preguntar:

-Ok Rihanna, no me has contado nada de tu vida amorosa, ¿tienes novio, esposo, amante…?- decía Leon en tono bromista.

-No Leon, no tengo nada de eso.- Decía Sheva indiferente.

-¿Porqué? No me digas que perteneces al club de amores no correspondidos.

-Pues digamos que sí.- decía Sheva mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Pero cómo? Eres muy bonita, inteligente, divertida. No entiendo como alguien no puede corresponderte. Seguro es un imbécil.- Mencionó Leon de repente en un tono un poco molesto.

-No, no es imbécil Leon, en todo caso, la imbécil soy yo.-

-No te entiendo.- decía Leon confuso.

Sheva que sintió una ola de profunda confianza con este hombre que acababa de conocer, pensó que sería buena idea desahogarse con alguien sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, y pensó que la opinión de Leon que era totalmente ajeno a lo que había pasado en Kijuju sabría dar un buen consejo, ya que no tenía sentimientos involucrados como Josh o cualquiera de sus amigos de África que siempre tendrían una opinión en favor de ella.

-Me enamoré de un compañero de trabajo que tenía poco tiempo de conocer…- relataba Sheva todavía con dudas en su voz.- no era mi intención enamorarme de él, sólo que sucedió con el tiempo y por algún momento creí que podría tener alguna oportunidad con él.-

-¿Es casado?- Preguntó Leon con seriedad.

-No, aunque tiene una novia con la que al parecer lleva muchos años con él y simplemente no soy rival para ella, es muy guapa y muy dulce, es una buena mujer. Yo fui la que se hizo falsas ilusiones y hasta que los vi juntos me di cuenta de lo importante que era el uno para el otro.-

-Ya veo, me imagino que se la pasaban abrazados, besándose y diciéndose que se aman todo el tiempo.- Inquirió Leon

-No, de hecho jamás los vi haciendo algo de eso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dices que se aman pero jamás los viste besándose, tomados de la mano, ni nada por el estilo?- Preguntó el rubio intrigado.

-No, pero bueno, ellos tenían mucho tiempo de no verse y luego ella enfermó y…-

-Con más razón, es cuando uno debe demostrar su amor con creces y sin limitaciones, una pareja que no demuestra cuanto se quiere, es una relación de pensarse.- comentó Leon interrumpiendo el relato de Sheva.

-Es cierto no vi nada de eso pero ya nada de lo que te cuente tiene caso, ambos se fueron a vivir a otro país muy lejano y ya no los volveré a ver nunca.- finalizó Sheva mordiéndose el labio inferior y ocultando unas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus bellos ojos color avellana.

Leon abrazo por el hombre a Sheva e intentó consolarla con palabras de aliento.

-Hey vamos, no hay porque estar triste, seguramente ese tipo no era para ti por algún motivo y quizá hay alguien muy valioso esperándote. Sabes algo, dicen que los chicos escoceses son bastante guapos y caballerosos, tal vez y cuando lleguemos allá encuentres a más de un hombre que se fije en ti.-

Sheva sonrió y le respondió a Leon:

-Gracias Leon, en verdad eres un buen sujeto.

-De nada Rihanna.

Y ambos pasajeros empezaron a reír mientras continuaban su viaje a Escocia.


	6. Chapter 6: Un beso para decir adiós

CAPÍTULO 6: UN BESO PARA DECIR ADIÓS

-Los Ángeles California, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Mientras tanto en el hospital donde se encontraba Jill Valentine que permanecía dormida y atada a una intravenosa que contenía suero, Chris se hallaba a su lado velando su sueño, cuando de repente el cansancio lo arremetió y en unos minutos se quedó durmiendo en una silla.

-¡Sheva retrocede!- Le gritaba Chris desesperadamente a Sheva para que lograra huir de las garras de Wesker que ya había mutado a causa del Uroboros y era una gigantesca masa negra de tentáculos con un enorme brazo.

De repente el natural puente de piedra que se encontraba en el volcán se partió en dos dejando separados a Chris y a Sheva.

Chris fue levemente lastimado por el peso de las rocas volcánicas que le habían caído por encima, pero que fácilmente pudo retirarlas a un lado, y entonces Wesker comenzó su persecución.

Sheva intentó cubrir a Chris desde su lado a través de la lava que los mantenía separados mientras Chris trataba de huir y buscar un punto para poder combatirlo. Wesker comenzó a hablar una serie de injurias contra la raza humana mientras Sheva con su rifle empezó a atacarlo a distancia.

Wesker al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sheva por detrás de él tomando impulso con la fuerza de su brazo dio un gran salto a través de la lava volcánica para llegar hasta donde estaba Sheva y atacarla.

Sheva intentó huir rápidamente hasta donde estaba Chris pero Wesker con la gran fuerza de su brazo logró lanzarla lejos dejando a su paso lava y rocas por todos lados. Entonces a Chris se le congeló el corazón a causa de la horrorosa escena que estaba presenciando. Sheva estaba de nuevo a punto de caerse, pero esta vez iba a resbalar contra la lava ardiente del volcán y Wesker se dirigía hacia ella para derribarla.

-_"¿Cuándo mierda se va a acabar esta maldita pesadilla?"¡Carajo¡ ¡Sheva No!"-_

-¡Aguanta Sheva!- Grito Chris con todas sus fuerzas mientras preparaba su rifle Dragunov SVD para dispararle desde lejos a Wesker.

-¡Dispárale!- Respondió Sheva con un grito a la vez que luchaba por sostenerse para no caer en la lava.

Después de varios minutos de lucha constante Sheva logró sostenerse y trepar por encima de la roca para poder alejarse de Wesker. Mientras tanto, Chris luchaba usando una fuerza sobrehumana para mover una roca gigantesca y Sheva pudiera cruzar al otro lado. A base de varios ganchos y puñetazos Chris logró mover la masa volcánica y Sheva pudo cruzar a su lado. Sintió un pequeño respiro de alivio cuando tomó la mano de Sheva y la mantuvo a su lado sana y salva, pero enseguida Wesker volvió a acercarse a ellos lanzándo duros golpes con su brazo mutado y entonces ambos agentes tuvieron que volver a huir para buscar nuevamente un punto donde pudieran atacarlo y vencerlo.

-¡CHRRIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!- Rugía Wesker con furia mientras se disponía a lanzar un ataque con su brazo fuerte para derribar a Chris, pero este fue impedido cuando Sheva le disparó con una bala certera en el antebrazo para debilitarlo. Entonces Wesker iracundo tomó a Sheva por el cuello y la levantó para asfixiarla.

-¡Sheva!- Gritó Chris sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente cuando se dio cuenta que tenía pesadillas otra vez y que estaba sentado en una silla dentro del cuarto de hospital de Jill.

Jill seguía durmiendo apacible, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y Chris mirándola tan tranquila decidió no hacer ruido para no despertarla y miró su reloj que marcaba las 6:00 am. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación de Jill para dirigirse a su departamento y estar de regreso antes de que ella despertara.

- Edimburgo, Escocia.

Ya era de noche cuando el avión de Sheva y Leon aterrizó en el aeropuerto "Port-adhair Dùn Èideann" en la ciudad de Edimburgo, Escocia y ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la salida arrastrando consigo sus maletas de viaje.

-¿Y a donde te diriges Leon?- Preguntó Sheva a su nuevo amigo.

-Al hotel "Four Seasons" no muy lejos de aquí, es el hotel que me asignó la "empresa" donde trabajo- decía Leon señalando a las calles llenas de luces.- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?-

-Reservé en el hotel "Ritz Carlton" pero creo que sólo será por esta noche o quizá dos, tengo que trasladarme a otro lado por asuntos de trabajo y bueno no tengo idea de donde quede así que tomaré un taxi para llegar a mi hotel.-

-Bien, te acompañaré a tomar tu taxi, si no te importa.- se ofreció Leon.

-Claro que no Leon, es muy amable de tu parte.- agradeció Sheva.

-Entonces no se diga más y vamos.-

Después de que Leon detuvo un taxi para que Sheva se fuera a su hotel llegó el momento de que ambos se despidieran.

-Leon, muchas gracias por todo, por tu amabilidad, tu compañía en el viaje, fue maravilloso, eres una gran persona.- Decía Sheva mientras extendía su mano para despedirse de Leon.

-Nueva amiga, el placer es todo mío, ¿sabes? Necesito tu número telefónico para comunicarnos y si estos asuntos de trabajo nos lo permiten quizá y podamos visitar algunos lugares en calidad de turistas.- Respondió Leon sacando su celular y ambos intercambiaron números.

-Si lo de ir de turistas no es posible, entonces te veré hasta el día de mi boda, considérate invitada de honor desde ahora- Dijo Leon con una sonrisa.

Sheva soltó una carcajada por la espontaneidad de Leon y los dos se abrazaron en señal de despedida.

Leon abrió la puerta del taxi y Sheva entró en el vehículo, y cerrando la puerta Leon preguntó a Sheva cuando el taxi comenzaba a arrancar:

-Oye, ¿enserio quieres que rotule tu invitación a nombre de Rihanna?- Gritaba Leon mientras el taxi se alejaba.

-¡No, a nombre de Alomar!-Respondía Sheva que asomaba medio cuerpo por la ventana.

-¿Alomar?- Decía Leon en tono de pregunta.

-¡Es mi apellido!- Le contestó Sheva entre risas y gritos mientras el taxi la llevaba a su hotel en esta nueva ciudad de Escocia.

Mientras Sheva reía acerca de su buen día que había tenido con su nuevo amigo Leon veía a través de las ventanas lo bella que era la ciudad a pesar de que ya era de noche. Su arquitectura medieval, la limpieza de las calles y lo bien iluminadas que estaban, los árboles que daban a la ciudad un aspecto apacible… Simplemente era una ciudad hermosa, como si hubiese sido sacade de un cuento de hadas. Clásica, mágica y misteriosa.

Después de doblar en un par de esquinas, el taxi llegó finalmente a su destino, el chofer ayudo a bajar del taxi a Sheva y bajo también su maleta. Sheva agradeció la amabilidad del hombre y le pagó por sus servicios.

El hotel parecía un viejo castillo medieval de una arquitectura bastante elegante, era de colores claros y por dentro era muy ostentoso, digno de cualquier hotel de 5 estrellas. Sheva fue directamente a la recepción y la recepcionista que amablemente y de manera rápida la atendió, le dio la llave de su habitación y le dijo:

-Habitación 312, en el piso 7, que disfrute su estancia en el Ritz Carlton- respondió sonriente la rubia y risueña recepcionista.

-Gracias- Dijo Sheva mientras se retiraba al ascensor seguido por el botones que llevaba su maleta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sheva agradeció al chico por haber llevado su maleta y le dio una buena propina.

La habitación de Sheva era pequeña en comparación a las demás que podía ofrecer aquél hotel de 5 estrellas, pero aún así era ostentosa y amplia. No es que a Sheva le agradara hospedarse en los hoteles y zonas de mayor lujo cuando era enviada a algún lugar lejano, sino que la BSAA ofrecía buenas estadías a sus agentes durante sus viajes, pues era lo mínimo que la compañía antiterrorista podía hacer por su gente que arriesgaba el pellejo día a día para salvar el mundo.

La habitación estaba pintada de color beige con blanco decorada con arreglos en colores cálidos que le daba un aspecto acogedor. La cama era tamaño matrimonial con un edredón, cojines y almohadas de color blanco, había una pantalla plana arriba de un pequeño mueblecito con algunos cajones justo al lado de un clóset de madera. Enfrente de la cama había una enorme ventana que daba una hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad y también en un extremo de la habitación estaba una pequeña salita en color blanco.

Para finalizar había un baño completo con jacuzzi incluido, todo hecho de porcelana.

Sheva finalmente cansada se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó los zapatos mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y llamaba a Josh Stone.

-Capitán Stone- Contestó Josh en tono militar.

-Hola Josh, soy Sheva.-

-Sheva, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje pequeña?- Decía Josh Stone fraternalmente.

-Fue genial hermano, aunque estoy muy cansada. Edimburgo es en verdad una ciudad hermosa.- Respondió Sheva con entusiasmo.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado Escocia hermanita, te sentará bien ese cambio, pero ahora dime: ¿Para cuándo quieres llegar a la sede de la BSAA? Puede ser mañana mismo o puedes tomarte todo el día libre de descanso.

-No, quiero que sea cuanto antes.- Respondió Sheva rápidamente.

-Entonces mañana a las 12:00 del medio día pasará a recogerte el transporte de la BSAA para llevarte a la base en donde recibirás instrucciones.

-Copiado Josh.- Decía Sheva confirmando su petición.

-Excelente, que tengas buenas noches hermanita.- contestó Josh despidiéndose.

-Adiós Josh.- Y Sheva colgó su teléfono.

Al finalizar la llamada Sheva entró en el cuarto de baño y darse una ducha rápida para irse a dormir, pero al mirar el jacuzzi decidió darse un baño de burbujas para relajarse antes de acostarse a dormir.

Eran ya las 8:00 am cuando Chris entró a la habitación de Jill en el hospital arrastrando consigo su maleta para despedirse antes de irse a su próxima misión de la BSAA.

-¿A qué hora saldrá tu vuelo?

-Dentro de dos horas.- respondió Chris a Jill que aún se encontraba recostada en su cama.

-¿Tardarás mucho en volver?- Preguntó Jill mientras miraba a sus manos y jugueteaba nerviosamente.

-Sólo el tiempo que se necesite para la misión. Espero y no sea demasiado para volver contigo enseguida.-Decía Chris mientras le tomaba la mano a Jill.

-No te preocupes por mí Chris, yo estaré bien, la BSAA te necesita más que yo.- Argumentó Jill mientras llegaba su enfermera para revisarla.

-Señorita Valentine, es hora de su caminata diaria, el doctor autorizó esta vez que podría pasear por los jardines siempre y cuando no se exponga demasiado al Sol.- Dijo sonriente la enfermera mientras entraba en la habitación y revisaba el semblante de Jill.

-Bueno, yo me voy Jill, te extrañaré.- Dijo Chris distraídamente disimulando el embrollo de su mente.

-Sí, cuídate mucho Chris.- Le respondió Jill con voz disimulada, como si estuviese escondiendo algo.

Y entonces Chris inclinándose hacia ella se acercó a sus labios y la besó suavemente, Jill igualmente le correspondió pero fue un beso lleno de dudas, indeciso, un beso sin amor. Era un beso de despedida.

Finalizando el beso Chris salió por rápidamente por la puerta para dirigirse al aeropuerto dejando a Jill a solas con la enfermera.

-¡Qué tierno ese joven! Seguro y está muy enamorado de ti querida- dijo la enfermera con alegría.

-El ya no está enamorado de mí.- Respondió Jill a la enfermera con voz segura, se levantó de la cama con una mirada imperturbable y tomó del brazo a la enfermera para tomar su paseo matutino.


	7. Chapter 7: Una nueva amenaza

CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NUEVA AMENAZA

Ya era casi medio día en la ciudad de Edimburgo en Escocia cuando Sheva estaba esperando al transporte de la BSSA, después de haber comido un nutritivo desayuno a base de fibra y carbohidratos, y vestir un atuendo cómodo consistente en unos jeans vaqueros ajustados, botas color café que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, una blusa sin mangas de color negro, unos lentes del tipo Ray Ban colocados en sus ojos, su cabello amarrado en una coleta y en sus labios un poco de brillo labial. En una mano sostenía su teléfono celular y en la otra llevaba su maleta de viaje.

De repente vio un vehículo Porshe de color negro con vidrios polarizados estacionarse en la acera frente al hotel que tenía un emblema enorme de la BSAA en las puertas. Sheva se acercó al vehículo cuando bajaron dos hombres jóvenes y rubios, uno de estatura promedio pero de figura corpulenta y otro de una estatura superior al 1.90 metros pero de menor complexión física.

-¿Sheva Alomar?- Preguntó el hombre de menor estatura.

Sheva sacó su identificación de la BSAA que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se la mostró a ese hombre.

El hombre más alto abrió la puerta trasera para que Sheva pudiera entrar en el vehículo y le ayudó con su maleta, el hombre de menor estatura entró en el lugar del copiloto y cuando el hombre alto terminó de acomodar la maleta en la cajuela subió en el lugar del conductor y se comenzó a conducir en dirección a la carretera.

-Agente Alomar, un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Tearlach Blacksmith, corresponsal de la BSAA en Escocia, y él es Adair Campbell agente aprendiz y novato de la BSAA.- dijo el hombre corpulento de menor estatura presentando a ambos ante Sheva.

-Un gusto conocerles a ambos, Sheva Alomar.- Respondió Sheva con un asentimiento.

-Bien, ahora le informaré el motivo de porque de su visita a Escocia señorita Alomar.- dijo Tearlach a Sheva que lo miraba en silencio y con atención.- Durante los últimos 3 meses habían sucedido extraños asesinatos de pescadores en la costa occidental de Escocia, en un primer momento se pensó en la posibilidad de un psicópata o algún asesino serial, pero después de analizar la violencia y salvajismo con el que los cuerpos eran desmembrados, no era lógico que una fuerza aparentemente humana lograra semejantes destrozos en esa escala, así que decidimos investigar más a fondo y peinar la zona con intervención militar, pero después de un par de días dejamos de obtener respuestas como si la criatura o lo que fuese que estuviera ocasionando las muertes hubiera desaparecido junto con sus crímenes. Había pasado un mes cuando recibimos noticias de Irlanda en donde se nos informaba de múltiples asesinatos y desapariciones de leñadores en la zona montañosa irlandesa, y cuando enviamos a un equipo de investigación a analizar los restos coincidían con las mismas características que los cuerpos encontrados en Escocia. Entonces supusimos que el responsable se había marchado por mar a Irlanda, o peor, se había propagado. Para no asustar a la gente el gobierno manejó la información de los asesinatos como ataques de animales salvajes de osos pardos y lobos, y tomaron como medida preventiva desalojar a toda la gente de la zona norte montañosa de Irlanda. Nosotros tomamos la decisión de volver a registrar la zona de los asesinatos de los pescadores, cuando tuvimos un nuevo hallazgo; un cadáver que no era de humano, sino de una mutación provocada por algún virus. Al llevarla a los laboratorios de la BSAA y tomar muestras de aquél ser encontramos restos de un virus muy similar al virus T pero también contenía una amplia semejanza con el virus Uroboros.- Cuando Sheva escuchó el nombre de "Uroboros" se le erizó la piel y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Al notar que era un híbrido virológico empezamos a tomar más muestras de los restos que teníamos para poder encontrar una vacuna pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado dicho antídoto, ya que este nuevo virus es bastante agresivo y se propaga en el infectado en diez veces menos tiempo que cualquier otro que hayamos visto, además de que convierte a la víctima en un ser casi primitivo, un salvaje con instintos caníbales. Después de todo el tiempo de investigación nuestra hipótesis es que en realidad el brote se originó en Irlanda y no en Escocia como originalmente lo habíamos supuesto, entonces la criatura que encontramos en la orilla de la playa logró llegar desde Irlanda hasta la costa de Escocia, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a cometer asesinatos debido a que el virus es inestable y al igual que el Uroboros no es resistente al calor, con la diferencia que cuando éste tiene mínimo contacto con el calor el infectado se vuelve más salvaje y comienza a asesinar y devorar los restos de sus víctimas para alimentar la subsistencia del virus que muere con el aumento de temperatura y se fortalece con temperaturas bajas. Por lo pronto el ejército irlandés tiene controlado un posible brote que queremos evitar, pero si se da una epidemia será una catástrofe muy parecida a la que sucedió en Raccon City hace algunos años.-

Sheva se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido en esa ciudad Raccon City cuando el hombre que se llamaba Tearlach siguió hablando;

- Es el motivo por el que usted está aquí señorita Alomar, para ayudarnos a estudiar y contener el virus antes de que esto se convierta en una catástrofe biológica, no sin antes preguntar si acepta esta misión con todos los riesgos que usted ya conoce.-

-Acepto.- Respondió Sheva sin pensar dos veces su respuesta.

-Perfecto- Le dijo Tearlach a Sheva y agregó:- En cuanto lleguemos le presentaré a su nuevo equipo de trabajo y la misión empieza desde ahora.

Y Adair que no había ni una sola palabra, aceleró y se adentraron en una zona boscosa lejos de la ciudad.


	8. Chapter 8: Sentimientos de Jill

CAPÍTULO 8: SENTIMIENTOS DE JILL.

Jill Valentine estaba caminando en su paseo matutino al lado de su enfermera, hecho que ya era casi una costumbre de todas las mañanas desde que estuvo internada en el hospital de Los Ángeles, a diferencia de que hoy le permitían tomar un poco de Sol y que Jill permanecía en silencio sin decir una sola palabra a la enfermera.

Su enfermera que era ya una mujer mayor, de pequeña estatura, rubia y de cansados ojos grises, al observar a Jill tan callada en verdad comenzó a preocuparle ya que en ese tiempo de hospitalización había tenido un cierto cariño especial por la paciente Valentine.

-Linda, ¿qué te sucede? Has estado muy callada desde que se fue el joven que siempre viene a visitarte, no le hace bien a tu salud acumular tensiones en tu corazón.- Decía la enfermera que miraba con ternura a Jill.

-Rose- Respondió Jill refiriéndose a la enfermera.- Es que ni yo entiendo lo que me sucede y no quiero agobiarla con mis problemas tontos.-

-Soy vieja pero puedo escucharte, tal vez y desahogarte te hará bien.-

Jill se sentó en una banca que estaba en los jardines del hospital cerca de donde crecían múltiples flores silvestres e invito a Rose a sentarse.

-Tienes razón Rose, pero esto algo extenso de contar, espero y no te incomode.-

La enfermera tomo por la mejilla a Jill y le dijo con cariño:

-No voy a juzgarte linda, solo me dedicaré a escucharte y tal vez darte algún consejo de vieja sabia.-

Jill abrazo la mano de Rose con el mismo amor que lo haría una hija por su madre y comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy así por Chris, Rose. Chris es el hombre que viene a visitarme y cuidarme todos los días y noches. -

-Chris es tu novio.- Afirmo Rose mirando a Jill.

-Algo así- respondió Jill bajando la mirada.- Chris y yo nos conocimos hace más de una década cuando apenas éramos unos jóvenes amateurs en la milicia. En cuando lo vi me gustó, Chris era en verdad un chico muy guapo pero hasta cierto punto era ingenuo, tímido y reservado, pero eso no disminuyó mi atracción por él. Supongo que el sintió lo mismo por mí cuando me vio porque rápidamente empezamos a salir y comenzamos a construir algo juntos. Chris me encantaba, me gustaba todo lo que hacía, lo amaba demasiado pero él no tenía suficiente tiempo para mí, tenía que compartir su cariño con su hermana Claire y su tiempo con el trabajo.-Rose miró a Jill e hizo un pequeño asentimiento en señal de que continuara.- Yo era muy joven y egoísta, no comprendía la responsabilidad que Chris tenía que llevar en sus hombros, y quería que Chris se dedicara exclusivamente a mí. A pesar de ello supimos salir adelante juntos muchas veces funcionábamos bien como pareja y también funcionamos como compañeros de trabajo. Así pasaron los años hasta que llegamos a un punto muerto de nuestra relación, yo ya no sentía la misma atracción hacia él, ya no lo besaba con el mismo amor y la misma pasión de siempre, y dejé de esforzarme por luchar para que lo nuestro continuara, poco a poco deje de amar a Chris como pareja sentimental, pero tampoco quería que él estuviera con alguien más. Una nueva actitud egoísta de mi parte.-

-¿Nunca te enamoraste de alguien más?- Preguntó Rose mirando a Jill con ojos intuitivos.

-Cuando nuestra relación se encontraba en ese punto, tuve una misión en que conocí a un hombre llamado Carlos Oliveira, era un chico inmaduro, obstinado, todo lo contrario de Chris. Al principio me molestaba su actitud infantil y comentarios modestos, pero al final, terminé enamorándome de él.- dijo Jill con una mueca entre tristeza y alegría al recordar a su viejo compañero Carlos Oliveira.

-¿Y qué pasó con este joven Carlos Oliveira?-

Jill suspiró y respondió:

-Me propuso irnos juntos, el iba a ser transferido a la rama de la BSAA ubicada en Sudamérica, y en un primer momento me entusiasmó la idea de irme con él pero al final no pude aceptar. Chris todavía estaba enamorado de mí y no era justo abandonarlo. Él sólo había puesto empeño y dedicación en lo nuestro, además de que Chris era mi puerto seguro, era alguien que ya conocía y con el que había compartido ya muchos años, no quise arriesgarme a algo nuevo con Carlos. Yo ya tenía una historia con Chris; trabajábamos juntos, habíamos sobrevivido a varias cosas terribles juntos, era simple, el destino marcaba que Chris y yo debíamos estar juntos. Mi razón le ganó a mi corazón y dejé ir a Carlos.- Y a Jill se le escapó una lágrima al pronunciar estas últimas palabras y con pesadez en su voz continuó;- Después de eso nuestra relación empeoró, se volvió insufrible, fue una pesada carga para ambos pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a terminarla y entonces fue cuando nos fuimos de misión a la Mansión Spencer. Era un hecho que ya no funcionábamos como pareja pero al menos debíamos seguir funcionando como socios. Fue ahí cuando Wesker estuvo a punto de eliminar a Chris y yo en un arrebato corrí y me lancé con Wesker hacia el vacio atravesando esa ventana. Fue ahí como llegué a las manos de Wesker.-

Rose estiró su brazo y lo puso entre los hombros de Jill en señal de apoyo y ella nuevamente dando un suspiro continuó:

-Wesker me usó como conejillo de indias y como un arma secreta durante dos años gracias a una especie de lavado de cerebro, hasta que Chris me encontró y me rescató de él… Creía que después de todo esto él aún me amaba pues dentro de mis recuerdos difusos aún quedaba la esperanza de ese amor que había durado años, pero ya he confirmado que Chris ya no me ama.-

-¿Por qué afirmas eso con tanta seguridad Jill?- Preguntó nuevamente Rose que escuchaba en silencio la historia de Jill.

-Porque el ya ama a alguien más, a su última compañera de misión, a la persona que le ayudó a encontrarme, una joven llamada Sheva Alomar.-

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?- Decía la enfermera con confusión.

-Porque él ahora la mira a ella como cuando me amaba a mí. De eso me di cuenta desde el momento en que nos fuimos de África, el dolor con el que Chris se despedía de ella para venir a Estados Unidos conmigo, por más que intentó disimularlo fue inútil, pude ver la pena de Chris reflejada en sus ojos inundados de tristeza. Todo esto lo confirme después de todas las múltiples veces que Chris ha tenido pesadillas y despierta agitado y gritando el nombre de Sheva, yo he fingido que no me doy cuenta de lo que está sucediendo pero la realidad es que ahora Chris le pertenece a alguien más.-

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan mal, linda?- Preguntó Rose con fraternidad.

-No. Sino que yo quiero que Chris sea feliz, aunque el primer obstáculo que tenga para lograrlo, sea el mismo.-

Finalizó Jill con esta conversación que sin duda, la hizo sentir más aliviada.


	9. Chapter 9: El mundo es muy pequeño

CAPÍTULO 9: EL MUNDO ES MUY PEQUEÑO.

Después de que Sheva hubiese aceptado la misión de erradicar este nuevo virus que estaba amenazando a Irlanda, los agentes originarios de Escocia, Tearlach y Adair, llevaron a Sheva hacia la base de la BSAA que se encontraba en una zona montañosa en la que después de un viaje en carretera, era necesario transportarse en teleférico.

Cuando llegaron a la sede de la BSAA ubicada en las montañas de Escocia, Sheva quedó asombrada por la modernidad del edificio. Era una construcción circular hecha de cristal que contaba con oficinas, campo de entrenamiento y la mayor parte era un enorme laboratorio científico.

Tearlach y Adair le mostraron las instalaciones y le explicaron a detalle las áreas en las que ella trabajaría, Sheva trató de aprenderse de memoria los sitios de la base para evitar perderse o confundirse durante su estancia.

Ya estaba entrada la tarde y la noche estaba naciendo cuando Sheva estaba instalándose en el espacio que sería su oficina y Adair tocó su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Sheva indicando a que quien estuviese tocando entrara a su oficina.

-Agente Alomar-respondió Adair entrando tímidamente en su oficina.- el capitán Blacksmith me envió a buscarla.

-¿Blacksmith?- lo miró Sheva con extrañeza en su cara.

-Tearlach- Respondió Adair como adivinando su duda al escuchar el apellido de Tearlach.

-Lo siento, es que aún no logro aprenderme sus nombres.- se disculpo Sheva con una sonrisa que sonrojó al joven agente. - ¿Necesitaban algo agente Adair?-

-El capitán Blacksmith me pidió que viniera a buscarla para llevarla hacia las villas en donde usted y los demás miembros del equipo Alpha van a quedarse durante su estancia en Escocia.-

-Muchas gracias Adair, pero llámame Sheva, llamándome por mi apellido y hablándome de usted me hace sentir vieja y apenas soy unos años mayor que tú.- le respondió Sheva amablemente a Adair quien nuevamente volvió a sonrojarse.

-Está bien, Sheva.- Respondió el joven sonriendo lo que hacía que su bonito rostro se volviera aún más aniñado.

-Perfecto Adair. Ahora cuéntame ¿faltan muchas personas por llegar del equipo Alpha?

-No, en realidad sólo falta un agente que está hospedado en un hotel de Edimburgo y que llegará en unos minutos. Un capitán que viene de América acaba de llegar hace unos momentos. El capitán Blacksmith quiere que los conozca antes de la junta formal mañana.- Respondió Adair mirando con agrado a Sheva.

-Bueno entonces vamos con el capitán Tearlach y no lo hagamos esperar.-

Y ambos agentes salieron de la oficina de Sheva para encontrarse con Tearlach.

Tearlach se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del edificio hablando con un hombre que cargaba una maleta de viaje y vestía de pantalones vaqueros, tenis deportivos y una chamarra gruesa color verde oscuro, y en cuanto Sheva miró a este hombre sintió que se le heló el corazón.

Sheva se quedó helada en su sitio cuando Tearlach la miró y la llamó por su nombre:

-Agente Alomar, aquí está su viejo compañero el capitán Redfield que nos ayudará en esta nueva misión.

En ese momento Chris volteó a mirarla con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. Sheva se acercó a él tímidamente y Chris cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó de la mano y con un movimiento ágil le dio un fuerte abrazo ante los ojos desconcertados de Tearlach y Adair. Chris sintió que la sangre le corría velozmente por sus venas cuando vio a Sheva acercarse a él. Quería hacer muchas cosas y decirle muchas cosas, pero comprendió que no era el momento ni el lugar por lo que se limitó a solamente abrazarla demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Sheva.- dijo Chris mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

Sheva sólo permaneció en silencio mientras correspondía al abrazo de Chris y Tearlach interrumpió el momento diciendo.

-Bueno, supongo que querrán ponerse al día con los nuevos pormenores de la misión, Adair y yo nos retiramos a los laboratorios. Con permiso capitán Redfield, agente Alomar.-

-Es propio- Respondieron Chris y Sheva al unísono.

Tearlach y Adair con un asentimiento se retiraron hacia la zona de laboratorios dejando a solas a Chris y a Sheva.

Hubo un pequeño momento incómodo entre Chris y Sheva después del afectuoso recibimiento de Chris, hasta que Sheva rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Vaya Chris, es una suerte que estemos de nuevo juntos en una misión.-

-Sí, en verdad es una agradable coincidencia.- Respondió Chris en un intento de esconder que estaba apenado llevándose una mano a la espalda.

-Bien, ¿ya te instalaste?- Preguntó Sheva para cambiar de tema.

-No, en realidad acabo de llegar, sólo que estoy esperando a alguien.- respondió y adivinando la expresión de Sheva cuando le dijo que esperaba a alguien, Chris sintió la necesidad de explicarse.- Espero a un viejo amigo que nos ayudará en esta misión.-

-Oh, perfecto Chris, yo en realidad llevo todo el día con mi maleta, espero y podamos instalarnos pronto.- Dijo Sheva mientras miraba al suelo.

Entonces Chris volteó a mirar a un hombre alto y rubio que se encontraba de espalda a ellos y estaba hablando por celular.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- respondió Chris y tomando de la mano a Sheva se acercó al hombre que estaba hablando por celular.

Chris se acercó al hombre y tocándole el hombro éste colgó su teléfono y se puso frente a ellos para mirarlos a ambos.

Sheva nuevamente recibió una sorpresa que lo dejó helada cuando se percató de la identidad del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Sheva, él es el agente que estábamos esperando para ésta misión. El oficial y mi futuro cuñado,-Añadió Chris a regañadientes- Leon Scott Kennedy.-

Leon se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que Sheva era la misma persona que había conocido durante el viaje en avión, y Sheva igualmente quedó pasmada por la sorpresa mientras Chris continuaba hablando para presentarlos:

-Leon, ella es Sheva Alomar, mi última compañera de misión en Kijuju, África.-

Leon sintió una chispa de intuición y en su mente todo comenzó a recobrar sentido; el nombre real de la persona que había conocido en el avión era Sheva Alomar, ella era agente de la BSAA en África y en su última misión que era la de Kijuju ella había conocido a su cuñado Chris Redfield del cual Sheva estaba perdidamente enamorada, y en este caso la tercera en discordia era Jill Valentine. Leon miró a los ojos de Sheva que lo miraron suplicando no decir nada de lo que él ya había comprendido y Leon descifrando el mensaje oculto en los ojos de Sheva le extendió la mano para saludarla y dijo:

-Sheva, ¡qué gusto volver a verte!-

Sheva se quedó muda sin saber qué decir cuando Chris enseguida intervino:

-Un momento, ¿ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó Chris intrigado.

-Mmmm, en realidad nos conocimos hace poco…- respondió Sheva con nerviosismo cuando León interrumpió:

-Nos conocimos en el viaje de Marruecos hasta Edimburgo, por casualidad nos tocó estar juntos en los mismos asientos del avión, y ya sabes, comenzamos a charlar de trivialidades durante todo el viaje, hasta que llegamos a Edimburgo, pero por razones de seguridad no le dije que yo era un agente del gobierno de Estados Unidos, e imagino que por las mismas razones de prudencia, ella tampoco me dijo que era una agente de la BSAA. – Y Leon le guiñó el ojo a Sheva en señal de complicidad.

-Sí eso fue lo que paso.- Respondió Sheva con alivio.

-Bien, pues me alegro que ya se conozcan.- Respondió Chris aún dudoso de la sospechosa complicidad de Leon y Sheva.

-Genial- respondió Leon y tomando su maleta preguntó:- Ahora, ¿dónde se supone que vamos a pasar la noche?-

En ese momento Adair apareció tras sus espaldas y respondió a la pregunta de Leon:

-En unas villas que se encuentran al pie de la montaña, si gustan podemos ir ahora para que se instalen, agente Kennedy.-

-Adair, que bueno volver a verte.- dijo Leon saludándolo con la mano- Me parece buena idea. Vayamos.-

Y entonces los cuatro agentes se dirigieron hacia el teleférico para bajar de la fría montaña donde estaba la base de la BSAA y dirigirse a las villas.


	10. Chapter 10: Cuestionamientos

CAPÍTULO 10: CUESTIONAMIENTOS

Todo el viaje en teleférico transcurrió en silencio, excepto por Leon que de vez en cuando preguntaba detalles acerca de esta nueva misión pero solamente se dirigía hacia Adair, mientras Chris daba de vez en cuando una mirada retrospectiva a Sheva y ella sólo se quedaba mirando la noche llena de nieve a través del cristal.

Cuando salieron del teleférico el clima era en sorprendentemente frío, y Sheva que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de clima, se estremeció ante el contacto del viento en sus mejillas, a pesar de que llevaba consigo una gruesa chamarra color rosado.

Las villas en las que se instalarían eran unas pequeñas cabañas hechas de madera que tenían un aspecto agradable y acogedor a pesar del clima helado y la ventisca que se veía venir. Todas las cabañas estaban unidas entre sí y sólo estaban separadas a unos escasos metros de distancia, contaban con todos los servicios y una chimenea con suficiente leña disponible que los mantendrían protegidos del frío.

Adair indicó en que cabaña se ubicaría cada uno de los agentes y en cuando señaló cual sería la cabaña de Sheva, ella se despidió rápidamente y se fue a refugiar dentro de la casita de madera.

La cabaña por dentro daba un aspecto confortable y cálido, así que Sheva decidió darse una ducha caliente antes de ponerse la pijama e irse a dormir.

Cuando Sheva terminó su ducha y estaba en pijama escuchó que su pequeño teléfono celular sonaba y miró que tenía un mensaje de texto.

"Abre la puerta", Sheva se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña sin siquiera molestarse a mirar quien le había mandado ese mensaje, y en cuanto abrió la puerta vio la figura de Leon congelándose en la entrada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Leon tiritando de frío.

-Claro Leon, entra- respondió Sheva rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de Leon para impedir que el viento entrara.

-Wow, sí que hace frío allá afuera.- exclamó Leon mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor.

-Sí, en verdad hace demasiado frío. ¿Quieres sentarte Leon?- respondió Sheva invitando a Leon a que tomara asiento en la pequeña sala rustica de la cabaña.

-Gracias.- dijo Leon sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Sheva sirvió dos tazas de café caliente que había preparado unos momentos antes y le dio una a Leon una taza y ella se quedó con la otra acomodándose en la sala rústica.

-Espero y te guste el café cargado- dijo Sheva mientras Leon daba un sorbo de su café.

-Está perfecto para este clima-respondió Leon mientras cruzaba la pierna y acomodaba su taza de café en la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala y preguntó:- ¿Así que tu verdadero nombre es Sheva Alomar, eres agente de la BSAA y estás enamorada de mi cuñado Chris Redfield?-

Sheva miró a Leon avergonzada y le respondió con timidez;

-Gracias por no delatarme ante Chris, y espero poder seguir contando con tu discreción ante este asunto.-

-Mi discreción ya la tienes Sheva Rihanna.- dijo Leon con tono gracioso que le soltó una sonrisa a Sheva,- Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué es tan complicado lo que sientes por Chris?-

Sheva estuvo a punto de contestar cuando de repente escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Ella y Leon voltearon la vista en dirección a la entrada y Sheva miró por la mirilla de la puerta y dijo:

-Es Chris- dijo Sheva llena de sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Chris?- contestó Leon con extrañado.

-Leon no quiero que Chris pueda llegar a malinterpretar tu visita pero tampoco deseo explicarle el motivo de nuestra conversación ni porque nos tenemos tanta confianza, por favor escóndete mientras se va.- Pidió Sheva con mirada suplicante a Leon.

Leon sin decir nada caminó y se escabulló de manera ágil y se metió debajo de la cama para mantenerse oculto ahí mientras Sheva abría la puerta.

-Chris, pasa.- dijo Sheva haciendo pasar al hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de su cabaña. -¿Quieres sentarte?-

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó Chris a Sheva que se había acomodado en el sillón en el que antes había estado sentada con Leon.

-No, ¿porqué la pregunta?- dijo Sheva desconcertada.

-Entonces ¿porqué tienes dos tazas de café preparadas?- volvió a preguntar Chris mirando la taza de café que pertenecía a Leon.

-Ah, sucede que siempre tomo dos tazas de café por la noche, y prefiero prepararlas por individual para que conserven el mismo sabor.- inventó Sheva patéticamente para escapar de las preguntas de Chris.

Chris asintió y se sentó en la sala aún sin estar muy convencido de la explicación de Sheva.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita Chris?-

-Sheva tenemos que hablar- respondió Chris en tono serio.

-No sé en realidad qué es lo que tenemos que hablar Chris.- Dijo Sheva indiferente.

-Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó cuando terminó la misión de Kijuju.-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.- respondió Sheva a la evasiva y entonces Chris se inclinó hacia ella para tomarle la mano y dijo;

-Sheva quiero saber qué fue lo que te cambió desde que la misión de Kijuju terminó, desde ese momento te has portado distante, me evades, no quieres siquiera verme, en verdad necesito saber que hice mal para que tú actúes de esa manera.-

Chris ni siquiera sabía el efecto que estaban teniendo esas palabras por la mente de Sheva, ni siquiera él alcanzaba a comprender cuánto le hería esta actitud de rechazo por su parte, pero él necesitaba respuestas y esta noche iba a obtenerlas.

Sheva por su parte sentía dolor al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Chris, y por un momento deseó poder confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, pero se contuvo pensando en que Chris ya le pertenecía a Jill Valentine.

-No pasó nada Chris, sólo que nos dedicamos a nuestras prioridades que teníamos desde el principio, yo me dediqué a mi pueblo y tu a Jill.- respondió Sheva con dolor disfrazado de obstinación.

-¿Es un reproche?- Preguntó Chris a la defensiva.

-No es ningún reproche Chris, simplemente ambos ya habíamos obtenido lo que queríamos, yo vengar a mis padres y salvar a mi pueblo y tú rescataste a Jill.-

Estas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Chris quien enseguida sintió molestarse con Sheva y le dijo:

-¿Acaso crees que yo sólo me uní a la misión de África por Jill?-

-Fue por eso que no nos retiramos después de que el equipo Alpha había sido abatido.- respondió Sheva conteniendo las lágrimas.

Chris interpretó las palabras de Sheva como un reclamo y le contestó: -Creo que fue un error venir aquí a hablar contigo.- Finalizó Chris que enseguida se levantó de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a Sheva y salió de la cabaña.

En cuanto Chris salió de la cabaña, Sheva se dejó caer en el sillón y colocó su cara entre sus manos para ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado contener para que Chris no las notara. De repente se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio cuenta que se había olvidado rotundamente de Leon que se encontraba oculto bajo su cama y que probablemente había escuchado toda la conversación entre ella y su cuñado Chris.

-Lo siento Leon. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar todo esto.- dijo Sheva mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y Leon tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-No te preocupes Sheva. Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que te impide que Chris se entere de lo que sientes por él?- preguntó Leon intrigado nuevamente.

-Es muy simple Leon, como ya te lo había contado en el avión, Chris ama a Jill, hubieras visto con qué dedicación trabajaba por encontrarla, nada podía detenerlo, luego cuando él y yo tuvimos que luchar contra Wesker y Jill podía mirar el sufrimiento de sus ojos al rogarle que se detuviera y recordara su pasado. Cuando la liberamos del dispositivo que la mantenía hipnotizada él la sostuvo en sus brazos con tanta ternura, que no supe que hacer, me sentí culpable de en algún momento querer competir con ella cuando vi que Jill era tan noble, me sentí mal por haber querido intentar interponerme entre ambos, comprendí que en este juego yo… salía sobrando.- respondió ella entre sollozos.

Leon que se encontraba conmovido ante la tristeza de ésta mujer que lloraba por su amor no correspondido abrazó a Sheva y en un intento por consolarla dijo en un arrebato;

-Tal vez y estés totalmente equivocada porque yo puedo ver entre Chris y Jill una relación que ya murió desde hace bastante tiempo.-

Sheva de repente dejó de llorar e incorporándose para escuchar a Leon preguntó:

-No entiendo Leon, explícame.-

Leon que enseguida se dio cuenta que había hablado de más sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás respecto al tema y decidió que la honestidad era el mejor camino para ayudar a su amiga.

-Verás,- dijo Leon mientras se sentaba en el sillón.- Chris y Jill se conocieron hace bastante tiempo desde que eran novatos en la milicia, ambos se gustaron, comenzaron a salir y podría decirse que hasta se enamoraron, pero después de un tiempo, comenzaron a distanciarse y su relación se estancó, se volvió una rutina pero ninguno quiso terminar lo que tenían por miedo a la soledad o qué se yo. El punto es que Chris y Jill tenían mucho más tiempo juntos que Claire y yo y ahora míranos; Claire y yo estamos a punto de casarnos y Chris y Jill siguen igual que siempre. ¿Esa te parece una actitud de una pareja enamorada? A mí no. Pero eso es algo que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a aceptar, quieren revivir algo que ya está muerto, están aferrados a ellos mismos porque no se dieron la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más.- Y enseguida Leon meditó por unos segundos y respondió: -Al menos así fue para Chris.

Sheva estudió las facciones de Leon y al ver su cara como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable preguntó:

-¿Cómo que "al menos" así fue para Chris?-

-Demonios, creo que metí la pata- respondió Leon con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Leon?-

-Soy un caballero Sheva, los caballeros no tenemos memoria.-

-No dejaré de pensar que lo eres si me explicas.- insistió Sheva.

-Claire va a matarme, pero en fin. Hace unos años Jill tuvo una misión en la que conoció a un chico llamado Carlos Oliveira.- Y Leon se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida meditando en sus recuerdos.- El tipo era agradable lo admito, también era atractivo, lo digo en el sentido más heterosexual posible.- Sheva soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando escuchó hablar así a Leon de otro hombre.- El punto es que este sujeto se fijó en Jill y ella en él, entonces tuvieron un romance...-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que Jill haya tenido un romance con alguien más?- dijo Sheva con ingenuidad.

-Que Jill aún estaba con Chris.-

Sheva se quedó atónita sin poder creer lo que oía y Leon continuó:

-Al final, Jill eligió a Chris, pero esto fue un duro golpe para él. Jill tenía que confesarle su infidelidad y aunque Chris terminó por perdonarla, él en verdad la pasó muy mal. Estuvo por semanas encerrado en su departamento, deprimido, solitario y bebiendo. A Claire se le partía el corazón de ver así a su hermano y sin poder hacer nada por él, es por eso que Claire siente un poco de recelo por Jill desde entonces. Claire no es una chica rencorosa pero le dolió demasiado la situación de Chris, y Jill no es mala, al contrario, es una buena mujer que se enamoró de otro y no supo manejar las cosas.-

Sheva hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en Chris en tal estado.

-Después de que Chris la perdono, él comenzó a culparse de la infidelidad de Jill, sintió que quizá y él no puso demasiado de su parte por mantenerla enamorada, y el comenzó a dedicarle todo su tiempo, hizo ejercicio como loco, pero su relación seguía sin avanzar. Fue entonces cuando se fueron juntos en la misión de la Mansión Spencer y fue allí cuando Jill desapareció. Chris jamás se perdonó el no haber podido salvarla y fue cuando no se resigno a aceptar que ella había muerto y emprendió su búsqueda por el mundo.-

-Sí que tienen una gran historia.- comentó Sheva cuando Leon terminó su relato.

-Sí, pero una historia llena de errores.- argumentó Leon.

-Pero se aman, por eso siguen juntos.-

-Lo dudo.- dijo Leon saliendo de sus meditaciones.- ¡Carajo!, me encantaría que Claire te conociera, le encantarías como cuñada.-

Sheva se sonrojó y soltó una carcajada ante el espontáneo comentario de Leon.

-Sheva, ¿no te das cuenta? Le gustas a Chris, ya es un primer paso.- dijo Leon defendiéndose de la risa de Sheva.

-No creo eso posible Leon, Chris ama a Jill.-

-De verdad que eres necia mujer. Jamás había visto a Chris pedir explicaciones a ninguna de sus ex compañeras cuando una misión terminaba. A nadie. Chris es reservado y sólo trata asuntos de trabajo con sus socios y socias, y mira que ha tenido muy buenas compañías.-

Sheva puso mala cara ante la respuesta de Leon y le dijo:

-Bien, quiero saber quién era esa buena compañía.-

Ahora fue Leon quien soltó una carcajada ante los celos evidentes de Sheva y contestó:

-No es elegante viniendo de un caballero.-

Y Sheva se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. León comenzó a reírse y terminó por convencerlo:

-Ok, ok te contaré. Hace unos años Chris tuvo una misión en Finlandia al lado de una mujer que fue su compañera llamada Jessica Sherawat y ella estaba obsesionada con ganarse la atención y la confianza de Chris.-

-¿Era guapa?- preguntó Sheva con disimulo.

-Sí que lo era, era una chica bastante guapa que al final resulto una _"femme fatale"_, que resultó ser una agente encubierta de Tricell. Era bastante gracioso como Chris la rechazaba o simplemente la ignoraba ante sus descarados coqueteos.-

-¿Y qué fue de ella?-

-No lo sé.- dijo Leon con sinceridad.- pero honestamente, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por esa mujer nunca más.


	11. Chapter 11: Comienza la misión

CAPÍTULO 11: COMIENZA LA MISIÓN

Después de un rato más de charla, Leon se fue a dormir a su cabaña despidiéndose de Sheva diciendo que la vería por la mañana durante la reunión en la sede de la BSAA, y Sheva se tomó un merecido descanso después de un día tan agitado.

Mientras tanto Chris se encontraba en su cabaña recostado en la cama sin poder dormir.

_"__Maldita sea, ¿porqué Sheva se comporta así? ¿Hice algo que la molestara? ¿Porqué me está reprochando el asunto de Jill?"_ Estas y muchas preguntas más sacudían la mente de Chris y le quitaban el sueño cuando de repente una posible respuesta cruzó por su mente. _"¿Será que Sheva está celosa de Jill?" _

En cuanto Chris pensó en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera celosa de Jill, sonrió para sí mismo cuando imaginó que Sheva pudiera sentir por él algo más que sólo un cariño de compañeros de trabajo, pero enseguida desistió de esa idea cuando pensó en que él era doce años mayor que Sheva y se dijo así mismo: _"Bah, Sheva es apenas una chiquilla comparada conmigo, seguramente ella ya se fijó en alguien de su edad." _Este último pensamiento lo hizo enfadar.

_"__¿Por qué Sheva se fijaría en un jovenzuelo inexperto?" "Ella a pesar de su corta edad es madura e independiente."_ Definitivamente alguien tan joven no era para ella.

Chris sabia que la diferencia de edad entre Sheva y él era algo notorio pero también sabía que él no tenía mal aspecto, aún se veía joven y apenas alcanzaba a asomarse en él las señas de un hombre maduro, eso sin contar su corpulenta figura. Al igual que esto, Chris se daba cuenta de que el comportamiento de Sheva no era normal y el no era un imbécil, ante este comportamiento resentido su hipótesis sin duda fueron los celos, pero aún tenía muchas interrogantes acerca de ello y él necesitaba comprobarlo, así que Chris decidió que obtendría sus respuestas a cualquier costo.

-Sede de la BSAA, Edimburgo Escocia.

Sheva llegó unos cuantos minutos antes a la sede de la BSAA y se instaló en una de las sillas de la enorme mesa de la sala de juntas. Vestía unos jeans vaqueros de color azul con unas botas color negro que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, todo esto a juego con una linda chaqueta color perla. Su cabello estaba peinado en su típica coleta y llevaba consigo un poco de maquillaje muy natural.

Cuando estaba en la sala de juntas se encontró con Adair que también había decidido llegar unos minutos antes.

-Buenos días Adair.-dijo Sheva con amabilidad.

-Buenos días Sheva- respondió Adair acercándose a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado en la junta? La verdad es que me siento un poco insegura ahora que voy a conocer a este grupo de gente nueva.- Admitió Sheva un poco nerviosa.

-Claro Sheva.- Y el joven agente se sentó al lado de ella sintiéndose bastante cómodo por su compañía.

Sheva estudió las facciones del agente que se encontraba sentado a su lado y calculó que tendría aproximadamente veinte o veintiún años, su cabello era rubio y estaba cortado en estilo militar, su tez era blanca y sus facciones eran finas, ligeramente resaltadas por unos enormes ojos azules. Alto y de complexión delgada Adair era en su conjunto un joven guapo. Adair se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sheva y no pudo evitar reír un poco y preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede Sheva?-

-¿Cuántos años tienes Adair?- preguntó Sheva sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Veintiuno.- Respondió el casi con orgullo.

-Eres muy joven y se ve que tienes iniciativa. Llegarás lejos Adair.-

Adair se sonrojó ante los halagos de Sheva y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Entonces la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió dejando entrar a algunas personas encabezadas por Tearlach Blacksmith. Detrás de él venía un hombre delgado y de edad algo avanzada que tenía el cabello y un bigote gris, vestía una bata de laboratorio por lo que Sheva dedujo que probablemente era un científico encargado de estudiar este nuevo virus, enseguida entró Leon que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans de mezclilla, después de Leon entró una mujer de pequeña estatura, se veía joven aunque no tanto como ella, vestía un traje de oficina compuesto de un pantalón y un saco color rosa pálido y llevaba una mascada a juego en su cabello castaño corto y al final entró Chris que vestía una camisa tipo polo color blanco y unos jeans vaqueros con tenis deportivos. Chris venía conversando con la mujer pequeña cuando de repente su vista se centró en Sheva que se encontraba sentada al lado de Adair y él miró justo el momento en que ambos reían y charlaban cómodamente.

Chris no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos ante una posible atracción entre Sheva y el joven agente y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Adair, cosa que este último ni siquiera notó, pero que Sheva si alcanzó a distinguir en los ojos de Chris.

Tearlach se sentó en la silla que se ubicaba en la cabecera de la mesa, el hombre de la bata de laboratorio se sentó al lado derecho de Sheva quedando ella en medio de él y Adair. Frente a ella tomó asiento la mujer de cabello castaño y a sus costados se acomodaron Leon y Chris, quedando este ultimo de frente a Adair.

Ya que todos estuviesen acomodados, Tearlach tomó la palabra y comenzó la junta formalmente.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos completos me presento, soy Tearlach Blacksmith capitán y responsable general de la BSAA en Escocia y miembro de este equipo Alpha integrado por todos los aquí reunidos y que ahora tendré el honor de presentar.- Y moviendo un brazo hacia el lado derecho presentó:- A mi derecha se encuentra Leon S. Kennedy agente de la DSO en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Enseguida se encuentra la doctora en química, microbiología y farmacéutica Rebecca Chambers,-

Sheva se sorprendió ante tal calidad de estudios que poseía esa mujer de aspecto frágil y diminuto.- Él es el capitán Chris Redfield, miembro fundador de la BSAA y participante de las múltiples misiones en contra del bioterrorismo.- Sheva miró de reojo a Chris y se dio cuenta que el la miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y bajara la mirada hacia la mesa.-

-A mi izquierda,- dijo Tearlach señalando al lado izquierdo,- está el profesor Antoine Osbourne, jefe de científicos de la BSAA en Escocia. A su lado se encuentra Sheva Alomar agente de la BSAA en la rama de África Occidental, compañera del capitán Chris Redfield en la misión del pueblo de Kijuju en África.- Al oír estas palabras Rebecca Chambers que se encontraba un poco distraída fijó sus enormes ojos verdes en Sheva, quién no pudo evitar incomodarse ante la mirada de la mujer que estaba frente a ella.-

-Finalmente él es Adair Campbell, agente novato de la BSAA que tendrá está misión como la primera en su vida. Es un francotirador nato y su especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- Decía Tearlach que lo hacía sonar como un padre orgulloso hablando de su hijo prodigio.

-Ya que terminó la hora de las presentaciones, pasemos a lo que nos ocupa.- Mencionó Tearlach comenzando a hablar de la misión; - Creo que todos ya conocemos lo que está sucediendo con las desapariciones que hubo tanto en Escocia como Irlanda, tal y como lo describimos en el informe que les fue enviado a sus respectivas sedes de la BSAA y que pueden encontrar más detalladamente en las carpetas que tienen frente a ustedes en sus mesas. Hasta hace poco nos habíamos quedado sin pistas y estábamos prácticamente a ciegas sin saber a quién nos estamos enfrentando hasta que el agente Kennedy nos trajo consigo algunas pistas. Por favor, agente Kennedy.-

Leon con un asentimiento presionó uno de los botones que se encontraban bajo la mesa y enseguida se abrió una pequeña plataforma que empezó a proyectar imágenes en tercera dimensión en colores azul, verde y amarillo. Apareció una imagen de un mapa de Europa y África y se trazaba una ruta de Italia a Marruecos.

-Cuando la misión de Kijuju fue terminada por los aquí presentes Chris Redfield y Sheva Alomar, me dediqué a hacer un análisis detallado a base de este último ataque terrorista y la caída de Wesker en África para así completar el informe Kennedy que ya contenía el reporte de la misión en España. Al hacer mi análisis hubo una laguna de información acerca de detalles que me hacían falta sobre Tricell, así que decidí viajar a Italia para hacer una investigación más profunda de esta compañía farmacéutica. Mi investigación me llevó a la familia Gionne que fueron los últimos responsables de Tricell, en específico la ex directora Excella Gionne que había sido una infectada más del Uroboros gracias a Wesker y que posteriormente sería derrotada por los agentes Redfield y Alomar.- Rebecca Chambers sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso y comenzó a tomar apuntes de todo lo que Leon informaba.

-Después de que se supo lo sucedido con Tricell en el mundo farmacéutico, la familia Gionne quedó en la ruina y la vergüenza, siendo exiliados de Italia cambiando su apellido y retirándose cada uno a un lugar diferente. Algunos miembros de esta prestigiosa familia se mudaron a Grecia dedicándose a la agricultura, otros hacia a Alemania como comerciantes y hubo quienes se trasladaron hasta Polonia para vivir como campesinos. Ninguno de ellos hizo alguna actividad sospechosa en realidad, excepto Piero Gionne, que decidió conservar su apellido y trasladarse por mar a Marruecos donde continuó su vida pero ahora en el sector industrial. Piero Gionne es un primo hermano de Excella que ejerce como profesión la de ingeniero nuclear, él y Excella disputaban desde mucho tiempo la dirección de Tricell en África, que era el hueso más jugoso, aunque al final Excella fue la victoriosa. Piero quedó como subdirector general de Tricell en Italia, aunque no se quedó contento por no haber ganado la dirección de Tricell en África, así que decidió independizarse e iniciar desde cero pero esta vez en la industria de la energía nuclear creando así su pequeño proyecto en Marruecos. Cuando se supo el escándalo de los nexos entre Tricell y Umbrella, Piero actuó rápido y a través de un prestanombres hizo un enorme fuga de dinero antes de que las autoridades congelaran las cuentas bancarias de los Gionne y todo esto lo invirtió en la construcción de reactores para crear energía termonuclear por medio de fusión. Aunque esto es en verdad muy raro de lograrse, Piero gracias a su ingenio y experiencia lo consiguió y se hizo de un capital grande en poco tiempo. Piero utilizó parte de su capital para limpiar su nombre y deslindarse de Tricell, haciendo creer que el ya no tenía nada que ver con la empresa farmacéutica desde que Excella fue la directora y que él había iniciado su propio camino en la industria de la energía termonuclear. Convenciendo a las autoridades de su inocencia fue exonerado de toda culpa y se traslado de lleno a Marruecos. Dentro de su carpeta hay una foto de este hombre que podrán revisar.-

Todos abrieron la carpeta y encontraron la foto de Piero Gionne dentro de los archivos, Sheva se quedó mirando la foto de ese hombre que aparentaba poco más de 40 años, apenas tenía arrugas, tez bronceada, nariz aguileña y cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta el cuello y lo sostenía en una media coleta. Sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de Excella; fríos, perversos, y amenazantes, acompañados de un par de cejas gruesas le daban una expresión aún más estremecedora. _"Es un sujeto difícil."_ Pensó Sheva para sí misma.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese tal Piero con las desapariciones de Irlanda y Escocia?- Preguntó una voz femenina que era bastante aguda.

-Es justo lo que voy a explicar ahora Rebecca- respondió Leon a la pequeña mujer que tomaba nota desde su asiento.- Yo sólo seguí de cerca a Piero Gionne con el único interés de completar un informe, pero en cuanto Tearlach me comunicó de lo que estaba sucediendo en Italia y que el virus era una mezcla entre Uroboros y el virus T, fue cuando comencé a sospechar. Me dirigí a las instalaciones de Tricell en Italia que era donde tenían toda la información de la compañía farmacéutica ahora cancelada y que por supuesto dichas oficinas estaban resguardadas bajo las autoridades, cuando llegué allí me identifiqué como seguridad internacional y me dieron acceso a los archivos, cuando busqué todo estaba en orden, excepto por la información de Uroboros, que había desaparecido. Para confirmar mis sospechas fui a Marruecos para ver de cerca a Piero y su planta nuclear. Soborné a un guardia por una buena suma de dinero y le di señas y explicaciones para que buscara los documentos perdidos de Uroboros en la planta de Piero y muestras de todo lo que hacían en el área de experimentación y laboratorios. Después de un tiempo el guardia encontró en una caja fuerte que se encontraba en la oficina principal los documentos de Uroboros y me consiguió una copia de ellos, además de las muestras de laboratorio y una copia de documentos más que Piero guardaba en la caja fuerte junto con la información de Uroboros. Volví a darle una buena compensación al guardia por su trabajo y así asegurarme de su discreción. En cuanto tuve las pruebas vine directamente a Edimburgo para entregarle estas pistas personalmente a Tearlach y éstas fueran investigadas en los laboratorios liderados por el profesor Osbourne. Es su turno de hablar profesor.- Terminó Leon dando la pauta para que el profesor comenzara a hablar:

-Después de que el Agente Tearlach me entregara las muestras y la información de Uroboros, enseguida mi equipo de científicos y un servidor empezamos a investigar, hacer pruebas y comparaciones, para obtener los siguientes resultados;- dijo el profesor Osbourne con voz rasposa y presionando otro botón que se encontraba en la mesa, comenzó a difuminarse el mapa de África y Europa y en su lugar se formo una serie de imágenes similares a las de átomos y células vistas desde un microscopio, acompañadas de pequeñas notas de información, fórmulas matemáticas y figuras en formas de plaquetas espirales.-

-Al hacer un análisis comparativo de las pruebas que nos fueron entregadas, vimos que efectivamente se trataba de una muestra propagada por un virus que era exactamente igual al que tenemos aquí y que pertenecía al infectado que fue encontrado en la costa. Era un híbrido del virus T y el Uroboros. Cuando analizamos la información, encontramos que se hacían experimentos con los virus a base de la energía termonuclear para que este nuevo virus fuera igual de efectivo que el virus T y agresivo como Uroboros. Al combinarlo se dieron cuenta que dicha mutación virológica pudo lograrse, pero al igual que nosotros notaron que el virus era inestable y se debilitaba con el calor, justamente como pasaba con Uroboros. Decidieron experimentar aún más con el virus y darle fuertes dosis de energía termonuclear, pero lejos de ayudar, el virus murió debido a los altos niveles de fusión provocados por la energía. Eso fue lo que provocó que el infectado muriera con la ola de calor cuando llegó a la costa y se volviera tan fiero y salvaje cuando entró en contacto con la alta temperatura. El virus se fortalece con glóbulos rojos provenientes de la sangre humana y de las células de los tejidos, es por eso que la víctima comete actos caníbales cuando se ve amenazada con temperaturas cálidas.- Finalizó el profesor Osbourne.

-Además de eso, en los informes se encontró el propósito de la invención de este nuevo virus.-Intervino Tearlach.

-¿Cuál es ese propósito?- Preguntó Rebecca Chambers.

-Crear nuevas especies de B. O. W. 's – respondió el profesor Osbourne.

-No es un secreto para nadie que la industria farmacéutica deja buenas ganancias, y vender las B. O. W. 's como armas biológicas para la guerra es un negocio aún mejor, por lo que creemos que Piero Gionne quiere el virus para sacarle provecho, y que mejor que teniendo todos los antecedentes de Excella y sus ganancias millonarias en bandeja de plata- Comentó Leon

-Además de los glóbulos rojos y los tejidos, el virus se hace fuerte con las bajas temperaturas, contrario a lo que sucede con los virus comunes, lo que hace que se expanda rápidamente por el cuerpo del infectado.- respondió el profesor Osbourne.

-Lo que nos lleva a pensar que Piero utilizó la energía termonuclear para intentar crear B.O.W.'s a base del virus, pero al no poder realizar sus experimentos en Marruecos debido al clima cálido, y sin mencionar de que si algo salía mal y volvía a pasar una crisis similar a Kijuju de nuevo en África, sabríamos quien fue el responsable, por lo que sería una total estupidez intentar algo en Marruecos, así que decidió trasladar su proyecto a un país más frío, en este caso, suponemos que se trata de Irlanda.- Explicó Leon a todos los presentes que se habían quedado perplejos.

-¿Hay algún nexo de Piero Gionne que lo haya unido a Irlanda anteriormente?- Preguntó Chris que había estado callado durante toda la reunión.

-Hace más o menos 18 años Piero tenía algunos negocios de exportación e importación marítima, pero que no duraron mucho, unos meses solamente antes de que él traspasara su negocio a un empresario irlandés. Así que efectivamente, Piero ha estado anteriormente en Irlanda.- Respondió Leon a la pregunta de Chris.

-Pero aún queda un vacio de información, ¿cómo consiguió Piero el virus T para combinarlo con Uroboros?- Preguntó nuevamente Rebecca que no dejaba de tomar nota.

-Esa información pudo haberla tomado de Tricell que al fin y al cabo contaba con datos de varios virus gracias a la asociación de Excella con Wesker, pero para conseguir la muestra, creemos que Piero tiene un cómplice y eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.- Terminó Leon con tono sombrío.

-Nuestra hipótesis es la siguiente;- Habló por fin Tearlach tomando la palabra.- Piero Gionne intentó crear un virus agresivo ayudándose de la energía termonuclear para que éste fuera más resistente a todo tipo de clima y poder crear en menor tiempo la mayor cantidad de B.O.W.'s posibles y venderlas en cantidades millonarias a los países guerrilleros, pero al ver frustrados sus proyectos por el clima y los antecedentes en Kijuju, decidió trasladar sus planes a Irlanda que era un país que ya conocía y sabia que las condiciones climáticas le serían favorables para llevar a cabo sus experimentos, pero todo esto no lo realizó solo, sino que tiene un cómplice que conoce perfectamente nuestra actividad y nuestros pasos a seguir, y es lo que nos ha mantenido a ciegas por todo este tiempo.-

-¿Un traidor?- Preguntó Sheva tímidamente que abrió la boca por primera vez en toda la reunión.

-Es lo que parece.-Contestó Tearlach y añadió- Si hay un cómplice éste debe encontrarse en Irlanda y forzosamente tienen que tener alguna base o laboratorio en las montañas donde deben estar realizando sus experimentos. Nuestra misión es encontrar esa base y destruirla antes de que esto se salga de control y no tengamos ningún antídoto para erradicarlo. Tenemos que evitar una catástrofe o si no sucederá la misma tragedia que en Racoon City.- Terminó Tearlach mirando a todos los presentes.

-Acabemos con esto.- Respondió Chris con los dientes apretados de rabia y cerrando sus manos en puños.


	12. Chapter 12: Inoportuno

CAPÍTULO 12: Inoportuno

Al finalizar la reunión cada quién se fue a su lugar de trabajo en la sede de la BSAA, Tearlach y Adair se fueron juntos al campo de entrenamiento, el profesor Osbourne a los laboratorios y al final sólo quedaron Leon, Chris, Rebecca y Sheva.

Sheva estaba a punto de retirarse a su oficina cuando Leon la tomó suavemente por el brazo y le dijo:

-Sheva espera, quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga. Ella es Rebecca Chambers, miembro de la BSAA y también superviviente de la misión en las montañas de Arklay junto con Jill y Chris. Rebecca ella es Sheva Alomar, compañera de Chris en la misión de Kijuju en África.-

La mujer llamada Rebecca le extendió la mano a Sheva y saludó:

-Un gusto conocerte Sheva, no todos los días se conoce a la autora de la caída de Wesker.- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa.

Sheva sonrió alagada y respondió a Rebecca;

-El gusto es mío Rebecca, es un honor trabajar contigo.-

-Nos vamos a llevar muy bien,- dijo Rebecca sin dejar de sonreír.-Bueno el profesor Osbourne me está esperando en el laboratorio para continuar con los estudios del virus, así que me retiro. Leon, ¿puedes acompañarme hasta los laboratorios?- Preguntó Rebecca abriendo la puerta de la sala.

-Por supuesto Rebecca- Y tanto Leon como Rebecca salieron de la sala de reuniones dejando a solas a Sheva con Chris que seguía sentado indiferente en su sitio.

Sheva se sintió ligeramente incómoda al quedarse a solas con Chris, y supo que no podía pasarse la vida evitando a Chris y fingiendo como si nada pasara, así que decidió encararlo y hablar con él de una vez por todas para dejar las cosas en claro.

-Chris, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Sheva con firmeza

-Claro, siéntate a mi lado, quiero decir, si quieres.- respondió Chris moviendo hacia atrás la silla para que Sheva se sentara.

Sheva se acomodó al lado de Chris y en cuanto estuvo sentada, fijo sus ojos color avellana en los ojos azules de Chris y comenzó a hablar:

-Chris, siento mucho la discusión que tuvimos anoche, en verdad no debí portarme tan fría contigo, y si vamos a seguir siendo socios en esta misión, es mejor llevarnos bien.-

-No es tu culpa Sheva, al fin y al cabo no tienes porque darme explicaciones cuando tal vez ni siquiera soy de tu agrado, y veo que la pasas tan bien con los demás como Adair y Leon.- respondió Chris sin mirar a Sheva.

A Sheva le dolió en lo más hondo las palabras de Chris, pues sabía que lo había herido con su actitud.

-Por supuesto que no Chris, no me desagradas, al contrario yo…- Y Sheva se quedó en silencio viendo a los ojos azules de Chris.

Chris volvió a quedarse hipnotizado en esos ojos avellana que habían sido protagonistas de sus últimas noches de sueño y se quedó perdido intentando descifrar la mirada misteriosa de esos ojos tristes.

-No tengo nada que disculparte.- dijo Chris con voz suave.

-Gracias- respondió Sheva con un susurro y colocando una de sus manos en el brazo de Chris.

Sheva comenzó a palpar con las yemas de los dedos el brazo de Chris y en su exploración notó una cicatriz mediana que tenía en el antebrazo.

-¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?- preguntó Sheva mirando la cicatriz en el antebrazo de Chris.

-No es nada, gajes del oficio.- respondió Chris con modestia.

-Se ve que en su momento fue profunda. Dime como sucedió.- insistió Sheva.

Chris suspiro y comenzó a hablar;

-¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra Wesker en el volcán?-

Sheva se estremeció en cuanto recordó esa fatídica batalla y respondió con un asentimiento.

-Cuando Wesker venía tras de nosotros y el puente de rocas se derrumbo justo antes de gritarte que retrocedieras, todas esas rocas volcánicas cayeron sobre mí y una de ellas logró clavarse aquí.- Y Chris señaló la cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo.

Sheva hizo una mueca al pensar en el dolor que esa roca pudo haberle causado a Chris.

-¿Te dolió mucho?- preguntó Sheva con voz lastimosa.

-En realidad ni siquiera me dio tiempo de sentir dolor, simplemente me levante y seguí peleando. Estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para detenerme a pensar en el dolor físico.- Respondió Chris mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviera reviviendo esa escena.

-Fuiste muy valiente Chris.- Dijo Sheva sonriendo.

-Gracias, tú lo fuiste más que yo, porque te confieso que jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida.- Contestó Chris con una sonrisa.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Sheva asombrada.

-Sí, la verdad en ese momento dudaba mucho que pudiéramos salir de esta con vida, además que me aterroricé cuando te vi colgando de esa roca hacia la lava ardiendo, además con Wesker acechándote. Me asustaba la idea de morir, pero más me horrorizó la idea de no volver a verte nunca más…"-

Y enseguida Chris se quedó mudo dándose cuenta que había hablado de más y su inconsciente acababa de traicionarlo_. "Genial, ahora has quedado frente a Sheva como un idiota."_ Se dijo Chris a sí mismo mientras cerró los ojos de golpe.

Sheva no podía creer lo que oía de los labios de Chris y sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo le tomo la mano a Chris y la acarició tiernamente:

-Gracias por salvarme Chris.- respondió Sheva con una mirada llena de amor.

-Gracias por haberme salvado tantas veces Sheva.- respondió Chris y sin estar realmente consciente de sus actos entrelazó su mano con la de Sheva y acercó su rostro al de ella estando separados solo por unos pocos centímetros.

De repente la puerta de la entrada de la sala de juntas se abrió de golpe con Leon y Rebecca regresando hacia el lugar porque Rebecca había olvidado su libreta de apuntes.

-Wow, lo siento, creo que interrumpimos algo.- dijo Leon mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

_"__¡Mierda! Kennedy, siempre tienes que ser tan inoportuno". _Maldijo Chris para sus adentros poniendo mala cara.

Chris y Sheva se enderezaron en sus sillas rápidamente intentando disimular la incómoda situación en que Rebecca y Leon los habían encontrado.

-Lo siento, sólo volví por mi libreta de apuntes y enseguida nos vamos.- Respondió Rebecca en tono nervioso.

-No te preocupes Rebecca, nosotros ya nos íbamos. ¿Verdad Chris?- dijo Sheva evidentemente nerviosa levantándose de la silla.

-Así es, estábamos a punto de retirarnos.- contestó Chris y también se levantó de su silla.

-Entonces vayámonos todos juntos.- Propuso Leon en tono entusiasta y mirando a Sheva con complicidad.

Rebecca tomó su libreta de la mesa y fue la primera en salir de la sala. Enseguida salió Leon y después salió Sheva. Por último salió Chris apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta de la sala.


	13. Chapter 13: Conversación entre mujeres

CAPÍTULO 13: Conversación entre mujeres

-Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Caía la tarde soleada en la ciudad de Los Ángeles y rayos de luz se filtraban a través de la ventana en la habitación de hospital de Jill Valentine, que disfrutaba de ver entrar el Sol y sentir su abrazo cálido.

Rose la enfermera abrió la puerta y se dirigió a traer un mensaje a Jill:

-Linda, ya llegó la visita que estabas esperando.- avisó Rose a Jill que ya hacía sentada en su cama.

-Gracias Rose, dile que entre por favor.- Pidió Jill amablemente.

-Como ordenes, cariño.- respondió Rose marchándose por la puerta.

Enseguida entró una mujer que vestía pantalones color café claro, tenis tipo converse, y una blusa sin mangas color blanco. Era una chica que Jill conocía muy bien desde que era una adolescente, Claire Redfield.

Claire entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella acercándose hacia la cama de Jill con pasos lentos.

-Supe que querías hablar conmigo.- Hablo Claire con firmeza.

-Así es Claire, y te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí a verme. ¿Quieres sentarte?- Ofreció Jill una silla que se encontraba cerca de Claire.

-Prefiero estar de pie, gracias.- dijo Claire con indiferencia.

-Claire, sé que me guardas cierto rencor desde hace años por lo que pasó entre tu hermano y yo, pero de verdad, quiero hacer las cosas bien, deseo empezar todo desde cero con los que me rodean. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarme. Tú y yo antes nos llevábamos de maravilla.-

-Tú lo has dicho, antes… En verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano, estoy en deuda contigo por eso, pero tampoco puedo olvidar todo el daño que lo hiciste.-Respondió Claire con voz cortante.

-Claire, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, pero en verdad tengo la necesidad de explicarme. Sé que fui muy egoísta con tu hermano y me tomó mucho tiempo reflexionar de que la culpable de lo que había pasado había sido yo. Me sentí muy mal y en deuda con él, es por eso que no pude permitir que muriera en la Mansión Spencer…- Dijo Jill levantando una octava el tono de voz al mencionar el tema de la Mansión Spencer.

A Jill no le gustaba mencionar las cosas buenas que hacía para los demás, pero fue necesario que ella recordara cuando le salvó la vida a Chris en la Mansión Spencer para que Claire pudiera tomarla enserio.

Claire puso mala cara al recordar que Jill prácticamente había arriesgado su vida para salvar la vida de Chris y eso la hizo sentir un poco mal por la actitud tan dura que estaba teniendo con Jill.

Jill se tranquilizó y dando un suspiro, siguió hablando;

-Siéntate Claire, por favor, necesito que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir.- Pidió Jill con ojos tan suplicantes que Claire no pudo evitar ceder ante ella.

Claire se sentó y cruzó una pierna acomodándose para poner la mayor atención posible a lo que Jill tenía que hablar con ella.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jill cuando vio sentada a Claire – Te pido un segundo favor. Lo que voy a contarte es mi versión de las cosas y seré totalmente sincera, te pido que por favor no seas tan dura conmigo y trates de entenderme aunque sea un poco.-

Claire asintió y escuchó con atención a Jill.

-Cuando yo conocí a tu hermano me atrajo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, cuando fui conociéndolo me enamoré rápidamente de él, a pesar de que era algo ingenuo y bastante reservado, pero yo era joven, y creía que él era el príncipe que yo había esperado toda mi vida y él y yo habíamos nacido el uno para el otro. Chris y yo pasamos momentos maravillosos juntos, de los más felices de mi vida, pero también pasamos cosas horribles donde vimos de cerca a la muerte y cara a cara tuvimos que enfrentarla. Supongo que esto fortaleció los lazos que había entre nosotros y nos hicimos inseparables, tanto sentimentalmente como profesionalmente en la milicia. Después de un tiempo Chris comenzó a dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo y comenzó a tener otras prioridades, ya no hablábamos tanto, dejamos de convivir todo el tiempo, viajaba demasiado por las misiones, además de que Chris siempre fue reacio a demostrar sus sentimientos, y yo comencé a pensar que dejé de interesarle…-

-¡Eso no es cierto Jill!- Dijo Claire levantando la voz y agregó:- Tú siempre fuiste la vida de mi hermano y aunque se encontrara lejos, él siempre se la pasó pensando en ti. Tal vez mi hermano era reservado con sus emociones pero jamás dejó de demostrarte que te amaba.- Finalizo Claire en una especie de reclamo.

-Sí Claire tienes toda la razón, y aunque Chris me demostraba que me quería, todos, absolutamente todos, necesitamos nos digan cuanto nos quieren, que nos mimen, necesitamos palabras que nos hagan sentir queridos. Para ti es sencillo soportar una vida amorosa mezclada con la milicia porque tienes la suerte que Leon es atento y cariñoso que tiene el detalle de llamarte cada vez que le es posible para recordarte cuando te ama. Pero en mi caso no era igual. Chris era tan dedicado a su trabajo que jamás se comunicaba una sola vez conmigo para evitar una posible distracción y yo tenía que esperar semanas, incluso meses para volver a verlo.- dijo Jill respondiendo al reclamo de Claire.

Claire comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Jill y terminó por darse cuenta que Jill tenía razón. Para Claire era fácil llevar una vida sentimental mezclada con su trabajo debido a que Leon era demasiado cariñoso y no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo sin comunicarse con Claire de cualquier forma. Sin embargo reconoció que su hermano cuando era más joven le costaba demasiado hablar de sus sentimientos, e incluso jamás los demostraba ante nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana.

Claire se quedó en silencio y Jill siguió hablando:

-Nuestra relación se fue debilitando poco a poco y de eso ambos nos dimos cuenta, y fue cuando decidimos vivir juntos creyendo ilusamente que con el trato diario y el contacto físico podríamos sanar un amor que ya estaba en agonía. Poco después sucedió la misión donde Némesis y enseguida…- Y Jill se quedó en silencio por un momento.- Pasó lo de Carlos. Yo en verdad me sentí querida, valorada, me sentí amada. Era algo muy distinto a lo que sentía por tu hermano y perdí la cabeza, no supe manejar la situación y Carlos me ofreció irme con él a Sudamérica. Estaba segura que quería irme, pero Chris no se merecía esto, a pesar de todo, el jamás me había fallado y tuve miedo de arriesgarme a algo desconocido con Carlos. No acepté y me quedé con tu hermano pero decidí optar por la honradez y tuve que confesarle mi error a Chris.-

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio bajando la mirada y después de unos momentos de tensión palpable, Jill continuó hablando:

-Chris es muy bueno, me perdonó y me dijo que las cosas cambiarían entre nosotros. Comenzó a ser detallista, ya sabes, flores, cenas… Chris comenzó a portarse como siempre soñé, pero yo ya no sentía lo mismo por él…-

-¿Y porque no terminaste con esa relación sin sentido de una vez por todas Jill?- Preguntó Claire.

-Porque Chris aún estaba enamorado y yo… le tuve miedo a la soledad. Fui egoísta con él al no permitir que él estuviera con alguien más.- Admitió finalmente Jill avergonzada.- Pero ahora, estoy dispuesta a enmendar todo lo que hice.-

-¿Y de qué forma Jill? Seré franca contigo.- Ahora era el turno de hablar de Claire.- Yo muchas veces intenté hacer entrar en razón a Chris de qué su relación contigo estaba muerta, que no tenía sentido vivir de recuerdos pasados, pero ya sabes lo necio y obstinado que es y no quiso cambiar de opinión. Incluso antes de irse a este viaje volví a insistir en que él se buscara a otra persona, pero nuevamente volvió a negarse. Supongo que sigue enamorado de ti.-

-Chris no está enamorado de mí, simplemente se siente en deuda conmigo por haberlo salvado de Wesker en la Mansión Spencer, y está confundiendo el agradecimiento y cariño fraterno que siente por mí con el amor de pareja que nos teníamos.- Dijo Jill respondiendo a Claire.

-¿Pero cómo estás tan segura?-

-Porque Chris está enamorado de otra mujer.- Contestó Jill con firmeza.

Claire se quedó muda y con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa e inmediatamente comenzó a bombardear a Jill con preguntas:

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Por qué?- Decía Claire en una expresión mezclada entre sorpresa y emoción.

-Estoy segura que él está enamorado de Sheva, su última compañera de misión en la BSAA. Me di cuenta por como la miraba cuando ella se acercaba, el dolor que sentía cuando se despidieron en África, y las muchas noches en que él dice su nombre entre sueños. Al principio confieso que me dolió e incluso me sentí celosa porque me di cuenta que había perdido a Chris, pero después lo pensé mejor y me alegre muchísimo por él porque al final creo que ella es lo que Chris ha estado buscando toda su vida.-

-¿Pero cómo es ella? Sólo he podido conocerla por rumores…- preguntó Claire entusiasmada.

-Es guapa, valiente, noble y sobre todo muy joven. Tiene 23 años.-

-Mi hermano enamorado de una colegiala.- Exclamó Claire entre risas y sorpresa.

-No es ninguna colegiala.- dijo Jill con una sonrisa.- Es toda una mujer madura y responsable.

Claire estaba muda de la sorpresa y Jill le tomó la mano para atraer su atención y le dijo:

-Es por eso que quise que vinieras Claire, tu hermano sigue aferrado a un amor que ya no existe y va a ser difícil que él acepte lo que está sintiendo ahora por alguien más, necesito que me ayudes a que él sea feliz.-

-Jill yo… por supuesto que cuentas conmigo, soy la primera en estar feliz con ello pero ¿qué pasará contigo?- preguntó Claire finalmente preocupada por el futuro de Jill.

-Yo estaré bien y muy feliz de ver a Chris dichoso con alguien más. Así podré pagar mi deuda de todo el daño que alguna vez le hice a Chris.- respondió Jill sonriendo.

-Pero…- volvió insistir Claire aún insegura.- ¿Qué pasará si esta chica no le corresponde a Chris o ya está enamorada de alguien más?-

-Claire…- dijo Jill para tranquilizar a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué clase de persona arriesga su vida y cruza el infierno para ayudar a alguien que no conoce?-

Y entonces Claire finalmente se dio cuenta de lo evidente y dio un salto de la emoción.

-Llamaré a Leon, él está en la misma misión que Chris, le contaré todo y le pediré que nos ayude a hacerlo reflexionar.- Comentó Claire entre brincos y aplausos.

-Finalmente me queda pedir que tú me perdones por el daño que le hice a Chris e indirectamente a ti.- dijo Jill con humildad.

-Jill…- y la pelirroja se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- No tengo nada que perdonarte y muchas gracias por lo que haces por mi hermano, en verdad eres una muy buena mujer.-

Mientras ambas mujeres se abrazaban entró Rose la enfermera interrumpiendo el momento.

-Señoritas, la hora de visita ha terminado.- Dijo Rose con voz dulce.

-Tengo que irme Jill, en verdad gracias por todo, llamaré a Leon y en cuanto tenga noticias vendré de nuevo a verte.-

-Gracias Claire.-

Ambas mujeres volvieron a abrazarse y Claire se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Jill y salió felizmente por la puerta.

-¿Todo salió bien?- preguntó Rose en cuanto Claire salió de la habitación.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin tus consejos Rose.- Respondió Jill mirando con agradecimiento a la enfermera.

-Alguien te trajo un obsequio, linda.- dijo la enfermera acercándose a Jill y entregándole un paquete con envoltura rosada con un moño color blanco.

Jill se quedó intrigada por el obsequio y comenzó a abrirlo cuidadosamente.

En cuanto lo abrió vio que se trataba de un libro de portada muy fina color café oscuro, y con letra cursiva en tonos dorados decía el título: _"Rimas: Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer"_.

Jill no pudo evitar sentir emoción al ver su regalo y lo acarició como si fuera un objeto muy valioso.

-¿A quién debo dar las gracias por este detalle?- preguntó Jill a Rose que observaba la escena desde su sitio.

-En realidad no lo sé cielo, sólo dejaron el paquete en la recepción con instrucciones que llegara a tus manos.- dijo la enfermera con honestidad.

Jill se quedó sorprendida e intrigada sobre quién había tenido ese detalle con ella, así que decidió que lo sabría a su tiempo y comenzó a leer la primera hoja de su nuevo libro.


	14. Chapter 14: Cumpliendo promesas

CAPITULO 14: CUMPLIENDO PROMESAS

-Base de la BSAA en Edimburgo, Escocia.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la BSAA el cuarteto compuesto por Leon, Rebecca, Chris y Sheva. Rebecca y Leon iban conversando tranquilamente mientras Chris y Sheva aún estaban incómodos por el mal rato que habían pasado cuando los descubrieron en esa situación un tanto comprometedora.

De repente el celular de Leon empezó a sonar y sacándolo de una bolsa de su chamarra dijo:

-Disculpen, es tu hermana Chris.- Dijo mirando a Chris y apartándose un poco para contestar la llamada.

-¡Hola amor!- Saludo Leon con cariño.

Chris alcanzó a escuchar este saludo cariñoso y puso mala cara, lo cual hizo que Sheva soltara una risita disimulada. Leon se apartó un poco más para escuchar la voz de Claire.

-Leon, amor ¿cómo estás?- respondió Claire con una voz llena de entusiasmo.

-Bien, con demasiado frío, ¿tú cómo estás? No esperaba tu llamada.-

-Quería saludarte cariño, ya te extraño.- respondió Claire con ternura.

-Yo también mi amor.- le contestó Leon con una sonrisa.

-Amor, necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante.- Dijo Claire al otro lado de la línea.

-Humm…- rezongó Leon a su teléfono.- Sabia que esta afectuosa llamada no sería gratis.-

Claire soltó una carcajada en la línea e hizo que Leon riera también.

-¿Qué necesitas amor?- preguntó Leon cariñosamente.

-Primero necesito saber, ¿está Chris ahí contigo?-

-Sí, está a unos metros de distancia con Rebecca Chambers y otra compañera de la misión.-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Claire curiosa.

-Es Sheva Alomar, la compañera de Chris en la misión de Kijuju en África, ahora va a ayudarnos en esta misión de Irlanda, es una chica agradable.-

Claire no podía creer la buena suerte que tenía al tener a Chris y Sheva juntos en el mismo lugar. Definitivamente el destino estaba de su lado y momentáneamente se quedó muda en el teléfono.

-Cielo, amor… ¿sigues ahí?- Preguntó Leon cuando dejó de obtener respuesta de Claire.

Y de repente Claire soltó un grito de emoción en el teléfono que hizo que Leon se sobresaltara y casi tirara el celular al suelo.

-Claire- dijo Leon entre risas.- No grites en la bocina del teléfono, o harás que me quede sordo.-

-Lo siento amor, es que no puedo creer la buena suerte que tengo.- respondió Claire con emoción.

-Lo sé mi amor, tienes mucha suerte de tener a un príncipe como yo a tu lado.- bromeó Leon.

Claire volvió a soltar otra carcajada ante el comentario de Leon y respondió:

-Eres un torpe Kennedy.- dijo Claire con ternura.- Verás, estuve con Jill y hablamos sobre la situación de ella y mi hermano. Jill me contó que Chris está enamorado de Sheva, su última compañera de misión, entonces Jill me dijo que está dispuesta a hacerse a un lado para que Chris sea feliz con Sheva.-

-¿En verdad Jill dijo eso?- preguntó Leon evidentemente sorprendido.

-Sí, Jill en verdad es muy buena persona.-

-Ok amor, entonces me alegro mucho por Chris, pero a todo esto, ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?-

-Amor, quiero que desde allá ayudes a que Chris y Sheva se enamoren, que estén juntos, por favor.- Pidió Claire con voz suplicante.

-Cariño, es evidente que a tu hermano le gusta su "ex compañera", me di cuenta desde que llegué aquí, pero conoces a Chris y sabes lo necio que es, si él siente que su deber está con Jill no va a alejarse de ella aunque su mente y corazón le digan otra cosa. Además si se entera que Jill, tú y yo nos estamos metiendo en sus asuntos personales, con menos razón va a ceder.- Contestó Leon tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Claire.

-Por favor mi amor, tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos a que Chris acepte sus sentimientos y deje de ser obstinado en sus decisiones. Leon tu eres inteligente, yo sé que sabrás convencerlo sin que sospeche de que estamos enterados de todo.- Suplico Claire de nuevo.

León suspiró y finalmente se rindió:

-Está bien Claire ganaste. De agente del gobierno me convertiré en "casamentera" sólo por ti.-

-Gracias Leon, ¡eres mi héroe!- exclamó Claire llena de emoción.

-Oye, haré esto con una condición…- Se interrumpió Leon y dijo con una sonrisa:- Quiero que busques un hermoso lugar para la recepción de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, que necesito que sea en cuanto regrese de la misión.-

Claire volvió a dar otro grito de emoción y contestó:

-Por supuesto que sí mi amor, gracias por todo, te amo Leon.- dijo Claire con ternura.

-Te amo Claire, hasta pronto.- respondió Leon terminando la llamada.

Mientras tanto Rebecca, Chris y Sheva se quedaron esperando a que Leon terminara su llamada y platicaban de trivialidades cuando de repente todos se quedaron en silencio, que en el transcurso de unos momentos se volvió incómodo.

Entonces para romper el hielo a Rebecca se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que volvió aún más tensa su atmósfera:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- dijo Rebecca mirando a Chris y Sheva con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Sheva se sonrojó por completo y Chris sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría que lo dejó sin saber que contestar. Ambos intercambiaron miradas aún sin tener idea de que responder.

-Sólo somos amigos.- dijo Sheva avergonzada.

-Sí, nos conocemos desde la misión de África.- completó Chris tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Rebecca comprendió que había metido la pata con esa pregunta y la tensión entre los tres subió como espuma cuando de repente Leon llegó oportunamente para disipar la ansiedad entre ellos.

-Te manda saludos tu hermana Chris.- dijo Leon refiriéndose a su cuñado.

-Gracias.- dijo Chris secamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hicieron algo divertido en mi ausencia?- Preguntó Leon con la misma jovialidad de siempre.

Rebecca soltó una risita nerviosa y Sheva continuó sonrojada, entonces Leon se refirió a los tres diciendo.

-Bien chicos, larguémonos a trabajar, antes que tengamos que luchar otra vez en una ciudad llena de zombis como en Raccoon City.-

-Me siento ignorante por preguntar pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en Raccoon City?- Preguntó Sheva con timidez.

-No te preocupes Sheva, yo te contaré a detalle que pasó en Raccoon City.-

-No.- Respondió Chris con firmeza.-Yo voy a contarle.-

Sheva se quedó mirando a Chris con sorpresa ante su comentario.

-Yo estuve en Racoon City, que mejor que un testigo directo le cuente la historia a Sheva.- Respondió Leon llevándole la contraria a Chris.

-Yo lo haré Leon, además se lo había prometido a Sheva en nuestra misión de África.- respondió Chris guiñándole un ojo a Sheva.

Entonces Sheva recordó que cuando se encontraban en el barco de Wesker, Chris había prometido contarle acerca de Wesker y todo lo relacionado con él. Sheva le dedico una sonrisa radiante a Chris.

-Está bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde, Rebecca y yo nos iremos a los laboratorios.-

-Nos vemos más tarde- respondió Rebecca alejándose con Leon y dejando nuevamente a solas a Chris y Sheva.

-Tengo que ir por unos mapas de las montañas de Irlanda hacia el área de archivos. Acompáñame a buscarlos y ahí te contaré todo lo que te había prometido.-

Sheva asintió con una sonrisa y ambos caminaron juntos hacia los pasillos del edificio.

Después de caminar unos momentos se detuvieron en una puerta de la cual Chris tecleó el código y enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver una habitación llena de anaqueles que guardaban libros y papeles viejos.

-Supongo que será algo difícil encontrarlo.- dijo Sheva dando una mirada retrospectiva a la enorme habitación.

-Mejor para nosotros. Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.- Dijo Chris mirando a Sheva haciéndola sonrojar.

-Creo que puedes empezar a contarme que tiene que ver Wesker y Raccoon City.- Dijo Sheva siguiendo a Chris que se movía a través de los pasillos.

-Todo empezó en el año de 1998 en la extinta ciudad de Raccoon City ubicada en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Hubo una serie de extraños asesinatos cerca de las montañas de Arklay, en la zona de Raccoon Forest. El ayuntamiento local mandó a un grupo de élite a investigar, el equipo Bravo de los S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service). Se perdió contacto con el equipo Bravo y entonces el equipo Alpha fue enviado a investigar su paradero. Eso sucedió la fatídica noche del 28 de Julio de 1998. Yo formaba parte del equipo Alpha al lado de Jill, Barry Burton, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers y nuestro capitán Albert Wesker.-

Sheva se estremeció y se quedó perpleja al oír el nombre de Albert Wesker, y no logró imaginarlo luchando codo a codo con Chris y Jill.

-¡¿Wesker?!- Preguntó Sheva con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

Chris se sentó en el suelo y se recargó contra la pared e invitó a Sheva a hacer lo mismo. Cuando Sheva se acomodó al lado de Chris, él continuó con su relato:

-Wesker era el capitán del equipo Alpha y juntos fuimos a averiguar el paradero del equipo Bravo cuando localizamos su helicóptero derribado. Decidimos aterrizar para investigar más a fondo y buscar indicios de supervivientes, y sólo encontramos los restos de una mano mutilada. Enseguida fuimos atacados por un grupo de perros Cerberus y uno de ellos asesinó a nuestro compañero Joseph. El piloto de nuestro helicóptero Brad Vickers se asustó y salió huyendo presa del pánico, abandonándonos a nuestra suerte. Escapando de la jauría de cerberus encontramos una mansión abandonada en la que decidimos entrar para salvar nuestras vidas. Cuando estuvimos dentro de la mansión, decidimos explorarla para encontrar algo que nos pudiera ayudar en esa situación tan desesperada, cuando de repente vimos a un zombi devorando a uno de los miembros de equipo Bravo. Fue cuando comprendimos que algo definitivamente no estaba bien en ese lugar. Después de encontrar una serie de documentos y archivos, descubrimos que una serie de actos ilegales se realizaban en esa mansión, tales como experimentos, contrabando de armas… Y todo era auspiciado por el gigante de los fármacos, la Corporación Umbrella. Ahí fue donde nos enteramos de la existencia de los virus que eran responsables de dichas mutaciones, que en este caso fue el virus T.

Seguimos explorando y encontramos un laboratorio subterráneo que era donde se llevaban a cabo dichas mutaciones y fue cuando descubrimos que Wesker hacía un doble papel; capitán en los S.T.A.R.S. y a la vez era un espía encubierto de Umbrella que pretendía liberar el Tyrant-002, un monstruo gigante. Todo se salió de control y creímos que el Tyrant había acabado con Wesker, cabe mencionar que nos equivocamos en esto, y como si no fueran suficientes líos, se activó un dispositivo de autodestrucción. En verdad estábamos en problemas. Escapamos como pudimos de la mansión y finalmente Brad volvió con el helicóptero lanzándole un misil a Tyrant para salvarnos. Jill, Barry, Rebecca Chambers y yo logramos salir con vida.

Dos meses después decidí irme a Europa a investigar más sobre Umbrella, pero por un error, mi hermana Claire que en ese entonces era una estudiante universitaria creyó que yo me encontraba en Raccoon City y fue a buscarme. Entonces se desató la catástrofe. Gracias al laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella, el virus T se quedó en las alcantarillas y fue ingerido por las ratas, propagando así una infección letal en la ciudad convirtiéndolos a todos en muertos vivientes. Para poder escapar Claire se unió con Leon y juntos poder salvarse. Leon también era demasiado joven y apenas era un policía novato de la R.P.D. cuando se desató la infección en Raccon City. Al final Claire y Leon lograron escapar trabajando en equipo llevándose consigo a Sherry Birkin, una niña pequeña que era usada como conejillo de indias por sus propios padres que formaban parte de Umbrella, portando el virus G y gracias a los anticuerpos que desarrollo a causa de este virus, se pudo crear una vacuna contra esta amenaza.-

Sheva se horrorizo de pensar que existieran padres que pudieran experimentar de esa forma con sus propios hijos.

-Leon, Claire y Sherry después de vivir esa pesadilla lograron escapar de Raccoon City que tuvo que ser borrada del mapa con un bombardeo de misiles, todo esto por el bien del resto del mundo.- terminó Chris con tono sombrío.

-¿No hubo ningún sobreviviente?- Dijo Sheva con voz quebrada.

-No. Toda la ciudad fue destruida.-

Sheva se lamentó para sí misma por todas las vidas que habían costado las ambiciones de Umbrella.

-Es por eso que tenemos que trabajar duro, para evitar que un suceso así se repita.- dijo Chris intentando animar a Sheva.

-¿Qué pasó después de Raccoon City?- Preguntó Sheva intentando distraer su mente de esa tragedia.

-Leon fue contratado como agente especial del gobierno, y Claire comenzó a trabajar para Terra-Save viajando por todo el mundo. Ella y Leon quedaron como buenos amigos, y de repente, no sé en qué momento empezaron a salir y ahora resulta que van a casarse.- Dijo Chris en tono enfadado.

Sheva soltó una carcajada ante la cara de Chris y le tomó el brazo para abrazarlo.

-Leon es un buen sujeto y se ve a leguas que adora a tu hermana.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Chris sonriendo- Pero ella es mi hermanita y Leon quiere llevársela.-

Sheva volvió a soltar una carcajada, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Chris y le dijo:

-Eres un chico bastante celoso,- y tomándole la mano para levantarse añadió.- Vayamos a buscar ese mapa de las montañas de Irlanda, que estoy segura que nos costará un poco de trabajo.-

Chris le sonrió y aceptando su ayuda para levantarse, se puso de pie y se fueron a buscar juntos esos mapas.


	15. Chapter 15: Aprovecha las oportunidades

CAPÍTULO 15: APROVECHA LAS OPORTUNIDADES

Después de encontrar los mapas de las montañas de Irlanda Chris se puso a trazar posibles rutas donde podría encontrarse el sitio en donde se estaban llevando a cabo los experimentos con las B.O.W.'s y Sheva se retiró a su oficina para trabajar en la misión. Cada quien se dedicaba de lleno a hacer su trabajo; Rebecca se pasaba los días con el profesor Osbourne dentro de los laboratorios para tratar de encontrar un antídoto para el virus, Tearlach y Adair en el campo practicando tácticas de combate, Leon le seguía la pista a Piero Gionne, Chris se dedicaba a las rutas de las montañas de Irlanda y el arsenal para la misión y Sheva se encargaba de recopilar todos los antecedentes e información que les fueran útiles. Debido a su carga de trabajo no todos los días se reunían para comer todos juntos o tener el mismo horario de salida, excepto por Chris y Sheva que se volvieron inseparables. Comían todos los días juntos y se iban juntos a las villas.

Caía la tarde cuando Sheva ya había terminado sus labores y decidió dar un paseo por las salas y campos de entrenamiento. Mientras observaba miró a Adair que entrenaba duramente y se acercó a saludarlo.

-¿Entrenando muy duro eh?- Dijo Sheva con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sheva un gusto verte.- Respondió Adair que vestía unos pantalones militares y una camiseta color blanco. Saludó a Sheva desde su lugar y se fue acercando haciendo piruetas en el aire.

-En verdad eres muy bueno Adair.- Contestó Sheva admirando su agilidad.

-Gracias.- Dijo Adair acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sheva para saludarla.- Pero sería un honor para mí que la gran agente Sheva Alomar aceptara un combate amistoso.- Añadió Adair con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió Sheva con otra sonrisa competitiva y comenzó a quitarse su chamarra color rosa quedando sólo en sus jeans, una camiseta ajustada de color púrpura y sus botas color café.

Sheva se puso en posición de combate y Adair se acercó velozmente para embestirla, cuando ella con un salto logró esquivar el ataque y quedarse detrás de él. Adair se volteó quedando frente a ella y tirándo un puñetazo que Sheva detuvo con una patada y logrando darle un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire por un momento.

-Vamos Adair sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.- Lo animó Sheva mientras el joven soldado se incorporaba.

Adair volvió a atacar y el combate se convirtió en una coreografía de golpes y patadas que cada uno lograba bloquear o esquivar. Cuando alguno de los dos caía al suelo, el otro le brindaba la mano para incorporarse y el combate continuara.

De repente mientras Sheva y Adair estaban en plena batalla apareció Chris que buscaba a Sheva para regresar juntos a las villas y cuando la miró tan de cerca luchando con Adair, no pudo evitar sentir un ataque de celos.

_"__¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil? Seguramente Sheva le gusta y no pierde la oportunidad para acercarse a ella. Idiota. ¡Voy a enseñarle a ese chiquillo un par de golpes que no le quedaran ganas de combates amistosos otra vez!"_

Mientras Chris observaba furioso a Adair no se había percatado que Leon lo observaba desde lejos y que se estaba acercando a él, hasta que quedó justo a su lado.

Leon llevaba un encendedor en la mano y trataba de prender el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, mientras se acercaba a Chris y le ofrecía un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que cargaba en la otra mano.

-Hace años dejé de fumar Leon.- respondió Chris de mala gana a la oferta de Leon.

-Yo también lo hice, pero hoy hace frío.- contestó Leon de nuevo ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a Chris.

Chris terminó por aceptar el cigarrillo para intentar calmarse de la furia que lo estaba invadiendo. Leon le pasó el encendedor y Chris prendió su cigarrillo. Entonces ambos hombres empezaron a fumar en silencio.

-Gracias.- dijo Chris mientras sacaba el humo por la boca.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle que te gusta?- preguntó Leon sin mirar a Chris.

-No sé de qué hablas.- respondió Chris indiferente.

-De ella, de Sheva, por la que estás cabreado de celos.- mencionó Leon señalando hacia Sheva que seguía luchando con Adair.

-Estoy con Jill- contestó Chris en automático.

-Cierto. Tal vez cuando te cases con Jill puedas invitar a Sheva a que sea tu madrina junto con ese chico Adair.-

-A veces eres tan desagradable…- Dijo Chris mirando a Leon que sacaba el humo del tabaco por su boca.

-Vamos a ser cuñados, deberías acostumbrarte. Yo no soy desagradable, la verdad es la que suena desagradable.-

Chris soltó una risa sarcástica y siguió mirando hacia Sheva y Adair.

-Se nota que ese chico está loco por ella, y ¿quién no lo estaría? Es joven, talentosa, muy guapa, bastante guapa diría yo…-

-¡Vete a la mierda Kennedy!- Le gritó Chris a Leon.

-Solo digo lo que veo Redfield.- se defendió Leon.- ¿En verdad crees que te esperará toda la vida? Viejo, apuesto que hay una fila bastante larga de hombres como Adair que están esperando la oportunidad para estar al lado de alguien como Sheva.

-Ella no se fijaría en Adair, ni en ningún otro jovenzuelo.- Respondió Chris que no quitaba la vista de Sheva.

-¿Por qué no? Ese sujeto es joven, atractivo, se ve que tendrá un futuro prometedor…

-Si es tan buen partido, quédate con él y no con mi hermana, Kennedy.- Interrumpió Chris molestó.

-Lo haría hermano pero él no se fijaría en mí, porque está loco por Sheva.-

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Chris enfadado.-¿Qué es lo que quieres Leon?-

-¿Yo? Nada, Redfield. Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz con Jill y que Sheva también encuentre su felicidad. En poco tiempo se ha ganado mi aprecio y quiero lo mejor para ella.- Respondió Leon con indiferencia.

-¡Qué generoso eres Kennedy!- Contestó Chris sarcásticamente.

-Gracias. Sólo voy a decirte una cosa más Redfield. Las oportunidades fueron hechas por dos razones; para aprovecharlas, o para pasar el resto de la vida lamentando no haberlas tomado.

Chris se quedó meditando un rato sobre esta última frase de Leon mientras terminaba su cigarrillo y en cuanto lo terminó deposito los residuos en el cenicero que se encontraba cerca.

-Buenas noches Kennedy.- Se despidió Chris y se fue directamente a su cabaña.

En cuanto Chris se alejó, Leon sacó su celular y se quedó mirando unos momentos la foto de Claire.

-A lo que he llegado por ti, princesa.- Decía Leon sonriendo mientras recordaba a su novia.

Después de un rato de una lucha bastante pareja Adair y Sheva terminaron cansados y decidieron poner fin al combate amistoso declarándolo un empate.

-Vaya Adair, en verdad la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es tu especialidad.- Decía Sheva con respiración agitada por el cansancio.

-Gracias. Tú también eres bastante buena, fue un combate muy reñido.- Decía Adair mientras tomaba una botella de agua para refrescarse.

Sheva de repente vió el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento y se dio cuenta que se había demorado demasiado tiempo para encontrarse con Chris.

-¡Oh Dios! Ya es muy tarde. Adair ¿te importa si me adelanto? Chris ya debe de estarme esperando para regresar a las villas.- Dijo Sheva poniéndose rápido la chamarra y caminando rápidamente a la puerta.

En cuanto Adair escuchó que Sheva iba a encontrarse con Chris se reflejó una chispa de decepción en la mirada del joven soldado que sin dejar de ser amable le respondió;

-Claro que no Sheva, no hagas esperar al capitán. Nos vemos mañana.- Y se despidió moviendo su mano.

Sheva se despidió y se alejó rápidamente para buscar a Chris. Su relación en los últimos días había mejorado demasiado, hablaban, reían, compartían ideas, pero aún no había ninguna seña de algún posible plan amoroso. Aunque esto le decepcionaba un poco a Sheva, sumándole las llamadas diarias que él hacia a Jill para saber cómo se encontraba, no impedía que ella evitara sentirse a gusto con Chris. Simplemente ella disfrutaba su compañía aunque sólo fuera como amigos. A ella le dolía el alma de tener que ver a Chris como un amigo, pero le era más insoportable estar alejada de él.

Recorriendo varias veces los pasillos del edificio no encontró por ningún lado a Chris, cuando de repente se topó con Leon.

-Leon ¿has visto a Chris? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.- Preguntó Sheva al agente Kennedy.

-Estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero me dijo que tuvo que irse. Se veía muy cansado y quería ducharse y descansar. Me pidió que los disculparas por no esperarte.- Mintió Leon para no inquietar a Sheva.

-Ah, está perfecto. Entonces me voy yo también a descansar.- Dijo Sheva despidiéndose de Leon.

-Descansa Sheva, mañana será un día pesado por la reunión previa a la misión.-

-Tienes razón Leon, lo había olvidado. Buenas noches.- Dijo Sheva retirándose del edificio para irse a su cabaña.

Cuando Sheva llegó a su cabaña, decidió preparar un baño de tina caliente para relajarse y mientras se quitaba los zapatos, sonó su teléfono celular y enseguida fue a contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo Sheva caminando por la alfombra de la recámara.

-Sheva, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó una voz masculina en el teléfono.

-¡Josh, hermano! Me alegro tanto de oírte.- Decía Sheva con alegría.

-Yo me alegro aún más de oírte. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?-

-Bien. La misión será algo complicada, ya que un miembro de la familia Gionne de esos "prestigiosos" aristócratas que provocaron parte del desastre de Kijuju, están detrás de esto, además que creemos que tiene un cómplice que conoce muy bien la BSAA.- Dijo Sheva con voz seria.

-¿Un traidor?-

-Es lo que nos tememos.-

-Será mejor actuar cuanto antes. Iré con refuerzos hasta Edimburgo para erradicar esa amenaza.- Contestó Josh con voz firme.

-No, no Josh. Tenemos todo bajo control, hasta ahora hemos estado actuando con inteligencia para que esta labor sea lo menos desastrosa posible.- Respondió Sheva para tranquilizar a Josh.

-Ten cuidado hermanita.- Pidió Josh con seriedad.

-Ten por seguro que lo tendré.-

-Copiado. Entonces dime, ¿quién está en el equipo a cargo de la misión?- Preguntó Josh con curiosidad.

-Tearlach Blacksmith que es el capitán responsable de la BSAA en Escocia…-

-Tearlach, tengo el gusto de conocerlo, es un hombre muy formal y serio con su trabajo.- Agregó Josh Stone.

-Sí lo es. También está Leon S. Kennedy que es un agente muy prestigiado en los Estados Unidos.-

-He oído hablar de él. Sobreviviente de Raccoon City.- Respondió Josh.

-Es un gran agente y una excelente persona.- añadió Sheva.- Está la oficial y doctora en química Rebecca Chambers, el profesor Antoine Osbourne, Adair Campbell que es un agente novato, pero que es un muy hábil soldado, y también está…- Y Sheva se interrumpió por un momento:- Chris Redfield.

-¿Chris Redfield está ahí?-Preguntó Josh incrédulo.

-Sí, pero aunque no lo creas, paso mucho tiempo con él, hacemos un buen equipo.- Argumentó Sheva a la defensiva.

-Hermanita, ¿él sigue con Jill?- cuestionó Josh.

-Sí.- contestó Sheva con voz triste.

-Sheva no quiero que vuelvas a hacerte falsas ilusiones con él y vayas a salir lastimada. Él no va a poder estar contigo y no porque no seas lo suficientemente buena, sino porque el ya tenía algo con Jill antes de conocerte.- respondió Josh paternalmente.

-Ya sé Josh, gracias por preocuparte, pero descuida, eso no va a pasar.-

-Hermanita, eres muy linda, busca a alguien que pueda quererte y valorarte como te mereces. ¿No has conocido a nadie nuevo por allá?-

Sheva dudó por un momento y contestó;

-Sí. El joven soldado que te conté, Adair Campbell. Es muy atento y caballeroso conmigo, Rebecca dice que le gusto.- Dijo Sheva con un poco de pena.

-¿Y qué esperas Sheva?-

-Él es más joven que yo, además eso solo son suposiciones de Rebecca.-

-No lo creo, eres una mujer muy guapa e inteligente, ¿por qué no habría de fijarse en ti? Hermanita, prométeme que no vas a sufrir por Chris y si este chico Adair te agrada, date una oportunidad de conocerlo, sin que tengas prejuicios o problemas por la edad, quién sabe y ese sujeto resulte mejor de lo que tú te imaginas.- Respondió Josh intentando animar a Sheva.

-Está bien hermano, lo haré. Gracias por preocuparte.- Agradeció Sheva.

-De nada hermanita. Y no habiendo nada más por decir, me despido. Ten cuidado y mucha suerte. Éxito hermanita.- Terminó Josh.

-Gracias, adiós Josh.- Se despidió Sheva colgando su celular.

Mientras tanto Chris seguía en su habitación de mal humor y desvistiéndose se metió en la regadera para que el agua pudiera relajarlo.

Chris sentía en su piel las pequeñas gotas de agua tibia que relajaban sus músculos y le permitía pensar con claridad.

"Las oportunidades fueron hechas por dos razones; para aprovecharlas, o para pasar el resto de la vida lamentando no haberlas tomado."

Las palabras que Leon le había dicho a Chris sobre las oportunidades retumbaban en los oídos y en la mente de Chris haciendo un eco interminable en su cabeza.

_"__No puedo abandonar a Jill, no después de lo que hizo por mí." _Se recriminaba Chris a sí mismo una y otra vez. "_Mi lugar está al lado de Jill, no hay otra opción."_ Se afirmaba Chris.

De repente recordó a Sheva con Adair y una escena desagradable para él vino a su mente. Imagino a Sheva del brazo de Adair, sonriente, viendo en él al hombre que más amaba. _"No." _Pensó para si mismo difuminando esa imagen de su imaginación.

Entonces imaginó un entorno totalmente diferente. Se imaginó a él con Sheva abrazándola por la cintura y ella correspondiendo abrazando su cuello y besándolo tiernamente en los labios. Chris sonrió ante la sola idea de besar los suaves labios de Sheva y enseguida se reprendió a sí mismo. _"Vete al carajo Redfield, no puedes abandonar a Jill y menos ahora que está vulnerable."_

Y en su debate interno vinieron a hacer acto de presencia las palabras que su hermana Claire le había dicho hace algunos días: "Chris, lo que tienes con Jill es algo que simplemente ya estaba muerto desde antes de que ella desapareciera, lo tuyo con Jill no es amor, se llama rutina."

Chris se puso a meditar seriamente esas palabras y analizó esos últimos años de su vida con Jill. Fue honesto consigo mismo y admitió que el ya no sentía el mismo amor por Jill como cuando eran jóvenes, y recordó el último beso que le dio cuando se despidió de ella en el hospital; un beso forzado, frío, sin amor. Esa era la clave, ya no había amor. Al menos no el amor de pareja, sino un amor que se cultiva con los años a base de convivencia, una relación de apoyo, de solidaridad, algo más parecido al cariño fraterno que se le tiene a una hermana que al amor apasionado por una pareja. Sin embargo lo que sentía por Sheva era diferente, nunca tenía suficiente de ella. No le bastaba con sólo hablar y verla a diario. Él quería besarla, abrazarla, protegerla, que ella supiera que él estaría ahí para hacerla feliz. Definitivamente eso no era una amistad, y si lo era, no iba por buen camino.

Entonces también pensó en lo mal que se sintió cuando Jill lo engañó con Carlos. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar pero se dijo a sí mismo; _"Tal vez si Jill hubiese sido honesta, yo lo hubiera entendido."_. Y la verdad cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz iluminando una noche oscura.

Honestidad. Ese era el secreto. Si Jill hubiese sido honesta con él, Chris hubiera entendido desde un principio que las cosas ya no funcionaban y todo pudo haber acabado en buenos términos. Pero como no fue así, fue una herida que quedó sin cerrarse y que poco a poco fue deteriorándose con el tiempo. A su manera de ver no le era muy agradable el hecho que tuviera que dejar a Jill, pero ¿acaso no es más cruel fingir un amor que ya no existe por evitar lastimar al otro? Eso fue lo que lo había herido tanto en todo ese tiempo, hacer parecer verdadera una mentira evidente.

Disipadas todas sus dudas, Chris concluyó que lo mejor era dejar de aferrarse a recuerdos del pasado y ser honesto con Jill sobre que su relación ya no tenía futuro y la vida le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad con Sheva. Y siguiendo el consejo de Leon, Chris tomó una decisión; _"Sheva es una nueva oportunidad que no voy a dejar pasar."_


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Me permite esta pieza?

CAPITULO 16: ¿ME PERMITE ESTA PIEZA?

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la sala de reuniones todos los miembros del equipo Alpha con excepción de Tearlach que era el único ausente del recinto. Todos los presentes se sentaron exactamente igual que la primera vez que tuvieron una junta; Leon, Rebbeca y Chris en un extremo y el profesor Osbourne, Sheva y Adair en otro.

Sheva se encontraba sumamente inquieta y jugueteaba con los listones de su chaqueta gris para intentar disimular la tensión. Durante todo el día Chris se había comportado distante, la evadía y trataba de cruzar palabra con ella lo menos posible. Ese comportamiento extraño de Chris la desquiciaba y la hacían ponerse nerviosa temiendo que algo malo hubiera sucedido y ella no estuviese enterada.

Adair le tomó el brazo notando su ansiedad y la miro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, Sheva sonrió ante este detalle de Adair y se sintió un poco aliviada para sus adentros. Chris también se dio cuenta de este acto y apretó fuertemente los puños por debajo de la mesa, pero trato de disimular su molestia lo más posible y desvió su vista hacia otro lado.

De repente llegó Tearlach entrando en la sala y saludando a todos los presentes, habló sin rodeos;

-Damas, caballeros, tengo noticias importantes.- Informó Tearlach con expresión seria.

Todos los presentes se pusieron muy atentos y escucharon lo que Tearlach tenía que decir:

-Ayer por la noche mientras el agente Kennedy y yo seguíamos monitoreando los pasos de Piero Gionne, descubrimos que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas señores, Piero viene directamente a Irlanda.-

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron y Tearlach continuó hablando:

-El pez gordo está a punto de morder el anzuelo, así que tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes una semana. Piero Gionne llega a Irlanda en tres días.-

-¿Entonces partimos mañana?- Preguntó Leon.

-No lo veo necesario agente Kennedy, mañana fabricaremos un plan con los elementos que tenemos y posteriormente partiremos a Irlanda. Profesor, Rebbeca, ¿podrían mostrarnos sus avances?-

El profesor encendió uno de los botones que se encontraban debajo de la mesa y comenzó a mostrar de nuevo las proyecciones tridimensionales de imágenes de células vistas desde un microscopio y fórmulas matemáticas.

-Debido al relativamente poco tiempo que hemos estado en pruebas con el virus y a que este es sumamente resistente por las condiciones climáticas, no pudimos encontrar una vacuna certera. Lo que pudimos conseguir fue un antídoto temporal exponiendo este virus a radiación por partículas aceleradas, sometiéndolo a fuertes ondas de calor lo que provoco que se diera el fenómeno de Larmor, que logró que hubiese una emisión de radiación por parte de partículas cargadas formando radiación de sincrotrón. Logramos un anticuerpo que puede debilitar el virus estando dentro del infectado.-

Ninguno de los presentes entendió nada de lo que el profesor estaba explicando, así que Rebecca tomó la palabra y dijo:

-Lo que quiso decir el profesor es que sólo tenemos un posible antídoto que es administrar al infectado una serie de anticuerpos que provocaran que de inmediato el infectado tenga fiebre superior a los 107.6° grados Fahrenheit o 42° grados centígrados que es lo mismo. La alta temperatura provoca que la víctima tenga convulsiones y este no pueda tener las alteraciones que sufre el virus cuando se expone a altas temperaturas como es la agresividad y el canibalismo. La víctima tendrá convulsiones y permanecerá con fiebre hasta que su propio sistema inmunológico se deshaga del virus por medio de la alta temperatura y quede completamente sanado. Aunque este proceso es en verdad muy riesgoso ya que si se sobrepasa la dosis puede subir la temperatura a niveles incontrolables y las convulsiones podrían derivar en daños en el sistema nervioso e incluso muerte cerebral.-

-¿Podremos obtener unas cuantas muestras de esa vacuna para mañana?- Preguntó Tearlach.

-Claro que sí, pero tendrán que ser suministradas bajo previa supervisión y con atención médica.- Contestó el profesor Osbourne.

-Oficial Chambers ¿le importaría ir a la misión con nosotros haciendo un doble papel? Papel de oficial y médico de la misión.

-Claro que no, prepararé todo el botiquín de emergencias y las muestras del antídoto.-

-Capitán Redfield, ¿Están listas las rutas de las montañas y el Arsenal?-

-Listas y en orden.- Respondió Chris.

-Todos repórtense mañana a primera hora para ultimar detalles y fabricar nuestro plan analizando los informes de cada uno, después partiremos a Irlanda en helicóptero, y así poner en marcha nuestros objetivos. Mientras tómense un descanso, que mañana será un día pesado.- Contestó Tearlach dando por terminada la junta y saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

El profesor Osbourne salió tras de Tearlach quedando en la sala Rebecca, Chris, Leon, Sheva, y Adair.

-Sí que fue una sorpresa que adelantaran la misión. Deberíamos ir a descansar- Comentó Rebecca.

-O irnos de fiesta.- Dijo Leon en tono tranquilo.

Todos miraron a Leon como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Vamos chicos, hemos estado con demasiado estrés, merecemos relajarnos, divertirnos, para mañana estar frescos y despejados para la misión. Volveremos a tiempo para descansar ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos a Edimburgo?- Propuso Leon.

-Me parece una estupenda idea.- Dijo Rebecca emocionada.

-¿Qué dices Adair?- Preguntó Leon.

-Ordenes son órdenes oficial.- respondió Adair aceptando la oferta.

-¿Chris?- Dijo Leon.

-Diviértanse, prefiero descansar.- Respondió Chris con voz cortante y se retiro de la sala.

Todos se desconcertaron por la actitud de Chris, pero eso no cambió el ánimo de los demás:

-¿Tu qué dices Sheva?- Preguntó Rebecca.

-No lo sé, tal vez preferiría quedarme a descansar.- Dijo Sheva indecisa y aún inquieta por el cambio de Chris.

-Vamos Sheva anímate.- Dijo Leon acercándose a ella.

Sheva recordó las palabras de Josh y la promesa que hizo de que no permitiría que lo que hiciera Chris le afectara y que se daría la oportunidad de conocer a más personas, en este caso, a Adair, y justamente ésta era la ocasión perfecta. Sheva consideró la actitud que Chris había tenido el resto del día y respondió:

-Claro Leon, si acepto.-

Adair la miró y le dio una gran sonrisa cuando escuchó que Sheva iría con ellos.

-Genial, pasaremos por ti en una hora.- Acordó Leon.

Y todos salieron de la sala de juntas.

Cuando Sheva llegó a su cabaña seguía desconcertada por la actitud de Chris, pero decidió que iría a divertirse con sus demás compañeros de la misión para distraerse.

Puso una mueca cuando tuvo el problema femenino de no saber que ponerse y viendo un vestido que colgaba del pequeño armario se dijo a sí misma; _"¿Por qué no?"_

Una hora después Leon, y Adair tocaban a la puerta de Sheva mientras Rebecca esperaba en el auto que era un deportivo rojo, para irse juntos a Edimburgo.

En cuanto Sheva abrió la puerta, la mandíbula de Adair y Leon cayó al suelo cuando vieron a Sheva.

Llevaba un diminuto vestido negro sin mangas que llevaba un pequeño moño en el escote y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y mostraba sus lustrosas y torneadas piernas que destacaban por unos zapatos altos color negro. Toda su piel lucía brillante e impecable. Su cabello estaba liso y perfectamente planchado. Sus ojos estaban pintados de tonalidades oscuras que hacían resaltar su color avellana, llevaba rubor tenue y sus labios gruesos llevaban un discreto brillo labial.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mudos ante la devastadora belleza que tenían enfrente, tanto por su cuerpo escultural como su cara angelical. Sheva sonrió ante la evidente admiración de ambos hombres que vestían look's casuales con jeans, camisas de colores claros y zapatos cómodos.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Sheva con una sonrisa y poniéndose su abrigo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tomando su bolso con la otra mano.

-Claro- Dijo Leon adelantándose a abrir la puerta del auto.

-Sheva, te ves hermosa.- dijo Adair aturdido y poniendo su brazo para que Sheva caminara junto a él.

Adair le abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que Sheva se sentara con Rebecca que jugueteaba distraída con su teléfono celular y vestía unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una blusa decorada con lentejuelas rosadas y zapatillas de plataforma.

Rebecca que tenía la virtud de ser demasiado emotiva, se había encariñado con Sheva en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y en cuanto la miró radiante pegó un pequeño grito de emoción y dijo:

-¡Sheva te ves maravillosa!- Comentó Rebecca emocionada mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias Rebecca. Tú también te ves muy guapa.- Dijo Sheva sonrojándose ante los halagos.

Rebecca soltó una risita musical y el auto arrancó directo a Edimburgo.

Mientras Adair conducía todos iban conversando alegremente sobre lo que harían llegando a Edimburgo, y por sugerencia de Leon aceptaron ir a un "antro-bar" que estaba muy de moda en la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Adair y Leon bajaron de los asiento del piloto y copiloto respectivamente y fueron a abrirle la puerta a Rebecca y Sheva. Adair le entregó las llaves del auto al "valet parking" y fue a estacionarlo.

El edificio era en verdad una joya arquitectónica moderna, era de esas construcciones que están formadas básicamente de figuras geométricas entrelazadas entre sí con paredes blancas e iluminadas por luces de colores y que en el techo tenía un enorme prisma de cristal como adorno justo al lado del nombre del lugar con letras brillantes y luminosas: "You Only Live Once."

Sheva pensó que el nombre del "antro-bar" era muy oportuno de acuerdo a la situación que estaba pasando en su vida. _"Sólo se vive una vez. ¡Qué nombre tan acertado!"._ Pensó Sheva para sí misma.

Sí por fuera el edificio era impresionante, por dentro era espectacular. El lugar era amplio y espacioso con pasillos iluminados por luces de colores neón y estaba amueblado por mesas plateadas y por pequeñas salas acolchadas de color blanco que contaban con una mesita central. La pista de baile que era enorme se encontraba al centro del lugar, estaba un escalón más arriba a desnivel de la construcción y se iluminaba con un arcoíris de luces. En un extremo se encontraba el bar que era grande y contenía una barra con asientos altos. El bar contaba con la ventaja de ser internacional, es decir, servía bebidas importadas de todo el mundo y había una amplia gama de opciones para degustar. En el otro extremo se encontraba la cabina de música que estaba un piso más arriba en donde había más de cuatro DJ's encargados de la música que al igual que el bar, era internacional y podía oírse música de todo el mundo. En lugar estaba adornado con un candelabro gigante hecho por miles de cristales y también había adornos de buen gusto que culminaban la extraña pero elegante decoración.

El lugar que tenía capacidad para albergar a decenas de personas, tenía como clientela mayoritaria a los extranjeros por lo que se respiraba un ambiente lleno de variedad y diversidad cultural. Sheva, Leon, Adair y Rebecca eligieron una de las pequeñas salas que se ubicaban en uno de los pasillos laterales a la pista de baile. Leon y Adair fueron hacia el bar en lugar de esperar el servicio de meseros, ya que querían mirar por sí mismos la variedad de las bebidas. Rebecca y Sheva se quedaron en los sillones argumentando que se declaraban incompetentes en el tema de bebidas alcohólicas y que confiaban en el buen juicio de Leon y Adair para elegir bebidas para todos.

El clima era agradable dejando atrás el frío espantoso de las montañas, así que Rebbeca y Sheva pusieron sus abrigos a un lado para lucir sus atuendos. Ambas mujeres conversaban alegremente sobre lo agradable que era el lugar cuando de repente el teléfono celular de Rebecca comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?, ¿Hola? Disculpa, no te escucho.- Decía Rebecca mientras se pegaba más a su oído el teléfono celular.

Debido al volumen de la música y el murmullo constante de las voces de las personas Rebecca no podía oír la voz de quién estaba llamándole en su celular.

-¿Te importaría si te dejo un momento a solas Sheva? No puedo escuchar bien la llamada- Dijo Rebbeca mientras se ponía de pie en la salita.

-Claro que no Rebecca. Adelante.- Respondió Sheva.

Rebecca se movió hacia uno de los pasillos del antro para poder escuchar mejor su llamada dejando momentáneamente sola a Sheva.

Sheva se quedó mirando la danza de luces de colores y a las múltiples parejas que bailaban y se balanceaban alegremente al ritmo de la música.

De repente uno de los meseros se le acercó dejándole en su mesa una copa con una bebida color rosado que estaba adornada con un pedazo de toronja cortada y llevaba consigo un agitador de cristal.

-Para usted señorita.- Dijo el mesero dejándole la bebida a Sheva.

Sheva se quedó desconcertada ante el detalle y preguntó al mesero con cierta desconfianza:

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un concierge Martini, señorita.- Respondió el mesero.

-No soy muy aficionada a las bebidas.- admitió Sheva,-¿Podría saber qué es lo que contiene?-

-Es una bebida especialmente para damas, creada hace muchos años por Hernán Calliari, gracias a la petición de un caballero para complacer a una señorita que no acostumbraba beber, pero quería refrescar a su paladar para terminar una noche de danzón. La bebida es una fresca combinación de vino de torrontés español, tanqueray de ginebra elaborado aquí en Escocia, syrup o almíbar simple, y piel de pomelo.-

Sheva se sorprendió ante la cantidad de cosas que había detrás de esa bebida dijo:

-En verdad es un gran detalle esta bebida, pero ¿podría saber quién me hizo este regalo?-

Y el mesero indicando hacia el lado derecho de la sala donde ella estaba, a unos pocos metros de distancia donde se encontraba un hombre rubio sentado en una mesa junto con otros dos. El hombre que el mesero señaló era un hombre de más o menos cuarenta y tres años que vestía de traje gris que a leguas se veía que era muy fino. Su cabello dorado estaba perfectamente peinado con un estilo formal, sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos pequeños y almendrados eran color café oscuro que hacía contraste con su piel blanca y su barba con bigote rubio perfectamente cortado. Era un hombre maduro pero a pesar de ello bastante guapo y atractivo.

-El caballero de la mesa de allá fue quien le mandó esta copa señorita.- Dijo el mesero señalando en dirección al hombre rubio.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Sheva impresionada.

-Él es Bastian Wollscheid. Es un empresario alemán, fabricante del vino torrontés español con el que preparamos su Martini, señorita.- Dijo el mesero.

En cuanto el mesero dijo su nombre el hombre rubio volteó a mirar a Sheva que lo estudiaba con la mirada y enseguida el hombre alemán le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta a Sheva que dejaba a la vista sus dientes perfectos.

-"Thank you so much."- dijo Sheva en inglés con voz audible para que el hombre que la había ofrecido la copa, lograra escucharla.

El hombre sonrió y le respondió en alemán:

-Bitte Schön. Gute Nacht schöne Dame.- Respondió el alemán en su idioma.

-Disculpe no entiendo el alemán.- dijo Sheva un poco apenada.- ¿Podría decirme que fue lo que dijo?- Pidió Sheva con amabilidad al mesero.

-Lo que el caballero dijo fue: "De nada. Buenas noches, bella dama."- tradujo el mesero.

Sheva se sonrojó ante la traducción del mesero y el hombre rubio volvió a mirarla desde su mesa y nuevamente le dedicó otra sonrisa hermosa que la dejó aturdida.

Después de eso llegó Rebecca hacia la sala y vio a Sheva dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida refrescante.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más señoritas?- preguntó el mesero a ambas mujeres.

-No, muchas gracias.- Respondieron las mujeres al unísono y el mesero se retiró.

-¿Así que finalmente decidiste pedir una bebida Sheva?- Preguntó Rebecca.

-No.- dijo Sheva sonrojada.- El hombre de allá me mandó este Martini.- mencionó Sheva señalando con la mirada.

Rebecca no pudo evitar mirar hacia el hombre y viendo que era guapo comenzó a reír con emoción y preguntó con singular curiosidad:

-¡¿Quién es él?!-

-Es Bastian Wollscheid. Un empresario alemán que es dueño de los viñedos con el que hacen este Martini.- respondió Sheva en voz baja a Rebecca.

Rebecca no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de emoción y soltando una carcajada le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas a Sheva que las hizo reír a ambas.

En ese momento los dos hombres llegaron con caipirinhas para las mujeres y Leon llevaba consigo un advoocat holandés y Adair un Vieux que era una especie de coñac igualmente holandés.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo Leon mientras se sentaba al lado de Rebecca y Adair acomodándose al lado de Sheva.

Ambas mujeres continuaron riendo haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Leon

-¿Así que decidieron ordenar sin nosotros?- Dijo Adair cuando vio a Sheva bebiendo su Martini y colocando las bebidas en la mesa junto con Leon.

Rebecca que trataba de sofocar su risa para poder articular palabra, finalmente se contuvo y dijo:

-Dejé sola a Sheva por cinco minutos y cuando regrese un guapo empresario alemán le había invitado un Martini fabricado con su propio vino.- Contó Rebecca entre risas y señalando con la mirada a la mesa de los hombres de traje.

-Así que no podemos dejar sola a Sheva por unos minutos sin que los lobos magnates bajen al acecho.- Bromeó Leon y todos comenzaron a reír al unísono.

-Bien, ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Rebecca cuando acabaron de reír y señalando a su bebida.

-Es una caipirinha que se llama "aromatic caipi". Es una bebida típica brasileña hecha con vodka, almíbar, jugo de lima y un toque de menta.- Respondió Leon.

-Suena delicioso.- Dijo Rebecca dando un sorbo a la caipirinha.- Mmmm, ¡es riquísima!- exclamó.

Mientras tomaban sus bebidas el ritmo de la música cambió a un ritmo más alegre y rápido, lo que hizo que Rebecca soltara su bebida y dijo:

-Vamos a bailar.- Y levantándose de la sala tomó a Leon de la mano y fueron hacia la pista.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó Adair a Sheva.

Sheva que además de tener una gran afición por la lucha y el combate, el baile era su segunda gran pasión, por lo que con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie aceptó la oferta de Adair. Sheva robó todas las miradas de las personas en especial las del público masculino en cuanto se puso de pie y pudo verse su belleza en todo su esplendor.

La pareja se fue hacia la pista de baile. Adair tomó a Sheva por la cintura y ella coloco una de sus manos en su hombro para entrelazar su mano libre con la de Adair. Empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música y Sheva se dio cuenta que además de todo, Adair era un gran bailarin, por lo que ella estaba segura que pasaría un rato agradable junto a él.

Mientras bailaban, Adair se quedó mirando por un momento a Sheva y ésta dándose cuenta de su actitud, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Adair?-

-Eres muy hermosa Sheva.- La halago Adair.

Sheva se quedó por un momento sin saber que contestar y finalmente dijo:

-Gracias Adair. Definitivamente me hiciste ver una muy buena cara de Escocia.-

-¿Pensabas que los escoceses éramos de otra forma?- Preguntó Adair.

-Bueno, no lo sé…- contestó Sheva con una sonrisa.

-Seguro nos imaginabas usando faldas a cuadros y tocando la gaita todo el tiempo.- Mencionó Adair con una sonrisa.

Sheva soltó una risa monocorde ante el comentario de Adair y su percepción de las cosas.

-Si todos los escoceses son como tú, son gente maravillosa e increíble.- Contestó Sheva con honestidad.

Adair acompasó sus movimientos para acercarse un poco más a ella y finalmente le habló:

-Sheva es poco el tiempo que nos conocemos, pero en este lapso te has robado todo de mí, dame la oportunidad de conocerte y demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.- Terminó Adair con voz tierna y a la vez apasionada.

Sheva se quedó en shock de nuevo sin saber que contestar mientras veía el rostro de Adair acercándose más a ella. Adair se inclinó un poco más y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia:

-Sheva, dame una oportunidad.- Pidio Adair en voz baja e hizo que Sheva se estremeciera al sentir su frío aliento contra sus labios.

Sheva terminó por rendirse y estaba cerrando sus ojos lentamente para finalmente ceder ante los tiernos labios de Adair, cuando la música comenzó a cambiar su ritmo y comenzó a tornarse en una balada lenta, volviéndolo todo en una espesa atmósfera romántica.

Sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse cuando de repente una mano tocó el hombro de Adair e hizo que él inmediatamente se enderezara dejando a Sheva en medio del desconcierto.

-¿Me permite esta pieza con la señorita?- Preguntó a Adair una familiar voz masculina.

-¿Capitán?- Dijo Adair lleno de desconcierto.

Sheva inmediatamente salió de su ensueño. Al reconocer esa voz sintió que la sangre se le congeló en las venas, cuando miró al hombre que estaba justo a un lado de ella y finalmente con la voz turbada y llena de sorpresa contestó:

-¡¿Chris?!-


	17. Chapter 17: A paso lento

CAPITULO 17: A PASO LENTO

Rebecca y Leon que estaban a unos metros de distancia. Estaban nerviosos viendo la escena del triángulo amoroso protagonizado por Chris, Sheva y Adair.

-Leon, tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que Chris y Adair discutan.- dijo Rebecca a Leon evidentemente nerviosa y preocupada.

Leon evaluaba la situación y sabía que Adair era un chico tranquilo, pero su cuñado era un hombre que perdía la cabeza fácilmente.

-Rebecca, ve con Adair y quédate con él, yo estaré en nuestros asientos vigilando de cerca por si algo malo sucede.- indicó Leon separándose de Rebecca.

Rebecca asintió y fue a acercarse hacia el joven soldado. Por su parte Leon volvió a su asiento para ver todo más de cerca e intervenir si las cosas se ponían mal.

Mientras tanto Sheva miraba atónita a Chris que la miraba con rostro inescrutable y a la vez observaba a Adair que se veía un poco molesto por la irrupción de Chris en ese momento.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?- Volvió a preguntar Chris pero esta vez sin mirar a Adair y dirigiéndose directamente a Sheva.

Sheva que no sabía qué hacer y miró con confusión a Adair que para evitar importunarla, la soltó y enseguida llegó Rebecca tomando por el brazo a Adair.

-Adair ven a bailar conmigo.- Lo animó Rebecca tomándolo por el brazo.

Adair miró a Chris y volvió a mirar a Sheva antes de retirarse e irse a bailar al lado de Rebecca.

Chris tomó con una mano a Sheva por la cintura y con la otra sostuvo su mano contra la de Sheva acercándola junto a su pecho y mirándola a los ojos, para bailar con ella la romántica balada.

Leon que estaba a unos metros de distancia observando todo, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Era como si su cuñado que había conocido durante tantos años ahora fuera una persona distinta. Iba vestido con una elegante camisa negra remangada hasta el codo, lo que hacía notar sus fuertes brazos. Llevaba unos jeans vaqueros de color azul claro y zapatos negros. Su cabello castaño estaba con su típico peinado y su barba estaba totalmente afeitada lo que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos. Definitivamente se veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. Leon no podía creer que llegaría el día en que vería a su cuñado Chris fuera de su estilo formal y reservado, y en cambio lo vería en su faceta romántica y juvenil.

-Tráigame un whisky por favor.- Pidió Leon a un mesero sin dejar de mirar a Chris.

Chris y Sheva seguían bailando la balada romántica.

-¿No me esperabas, cierto?- Preguntó Chris a Sheva rompiendo el silencio.

_"__Dios mío, se ve tan guapo"_ se dijo Sheva para sus adentros, mientras pensaba que responderle a Chris.

-No sabía que bailabas.- Respondió Sheva con expresión seria tratando de ocultar su fascinación.

-El que nunca me hayas visto bailar, no significa que no sepa hacerlo.- Le contestó Chris dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora que la dejó aturdida.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio?- Preguntó Sheva aún con tono enfadado por los cambios de humor de Chris.

-Escucha, es de mis canciones favoritas.- Pidió Chris sin responder a la pregunta y Sheva se quedó en silencio para prestar atención a la letra de la canción:

_"__I Guess this time, you're really Leaving  
>I Heard Your Suitcase Say Goodbye<br>And As My Broken Heart Lies Bleeding  
>You Say True Love In Suicide<em>

_You Say You' re Cried A Thousand Rivers  
>And Now You' re Swimming For The Shore<br>You Left Me Drowning In My Tears  
>And You Won' t Save Me Anymore<em>

_Now I'm Praying To God You'll Give Me One More Chance, Girl_

_I'll Be There For You  
>These Five Words I Swear To You<br>When You Breathe I Want To Be The Air For You  
>I'll Be There For You<br>Id Live And Id Die For You  
>Steal The Sun From The Sky For You<br>Words Can't Say What A Love Can Do  
>I'll Be There For You…" <em>**_***_**

-¿Yo estaré allí por ti?- Preguntó Sheva un tanto conmovida escuchando la letra de la balada de rock.

-Yo estaré allí por ti Sheva.- Respondió Chris tiernamente.

Entonces Chris se inclinó un poco hacia ella y usando la fuerza de su mano que descansaba en la cintura de Sheva, logró levantarla unos cuantos centímetros y acercarla más a él. Y sin previo aviso, estampó sus labios sobre los de Sheva.

Leon que estaba sentado en los sillones bebiendo su whisky, en cuanto se dio cuenta que Chris comenzó a besar a Sheva por medio de su propia iniciativa, se quedó perplejo de la sorpresa y no pudo evitar escupir el trago de whisky que llevaba en la boca. _"¡¿Pero qué carajo estoy viendo?!". _Pensó Leon para sí mismo, mientras se frotaba los ojos con los puños, anonadado sin poder creer lo que veía.

Por su parte Sheva se quedó congelada cuando sintió los labios de Chris contra los suyos. Todo fue tan rápido que no supo si enfadarse o sentirse dichosa. Por un lado estaba furiosa con Chris por su drástico cambio de actitud ya que después de haberse portado grosero y distante el resto del día ahora estaba aquí, portándose amoroso y haciendo lo que jamás creyó que haría; besarla tiernamente. Muy a pesar de su enfado con Chris, Sheva ahora se sentía de lo más feliz, creía que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos.

Chris sentía que todo el mundo se había detenido en ese momento. Tenía una sensación extraña mezclada entre felicidad, pasión y ternura. Era como si la sangre comenzara a correr rápidamente por sus venas por primera vez y como si todos sus sentimientos contenidos durante todos estos años se colisionaran y estallaran. Fue la liberación de sus miedos y temores recompensados con ese instante único. Definitivamente este era uno de esos momentos que no se planean, pero que son los más esperados en la vida de una persona.

Sheva que al principio correspondía tímidamente al beso de Chris, se las arregló para deshacerse de sus miedos que al principio la rodearon y conforme fue avanzando la letra de la canción con su romántico compás, la inspiraron a soltar la mano de Chris y colocar ambas manos detrás de su cuello para profundizar el beso y por acto reflejo, Chris colocó sus manos en la cintura de Sheva en un abrazo que parecía interminable.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, inmediatamente el ritmo de la música volvió a cambiar a uno más rápido animando a más gente a ponerse de pie para bailar.

Chris se separó de Sheva para mirarla y vio que ella soltó una lágrima que se le escapaba por la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Chris enjugando su lágrima con el dedo pulgar.

-Quiero irme.- Respondió Sheva entre sollozos y separándose de él, bajo de la pista de baile y fue a la mesa donde estaba Leon.

-¿Sheva estás bien?- Preguntó Leon alarmado al ver a Sheva que se dirigía velozmente a recoger su abrigo.

Ella asintió sin responder y se dirigió a la salida mientras Chris iba corriendo detrás de ella, totalmente desconcertado.

De repente el mesero que la había atendido esa noche, la alcanzó para hablarle y ella se detuvo.

-Señorita, el señor Wollscheid pregunta si necesita algo más o puede ayudarla.- Dijo el mesero refiriéndose al hombre que le había invitado un Martini a Sheva unos momentos antes.

Chris logró escuchar esta indicación del mesero y aprovechó que Sheva se detuvo para alcanzarla.

Sheva iba a responder cuando de repente Chris se puso a su lado tomándola por la cintura y se adelantó para contestar:

-No se le ofrece nada caballero. Creo que ya he dejado suficiente tiempo sola a mi novia y ella está un poco molesta conmigo por ese motivo. Aún así agradezca al señor Wollscheid su amabilidad de mi parte.- Dijo Chris con voz amable pero con una mirada que denotaba una amenaza.

Sheva se sorprendió de que Chris se refiriera a ella como "su novia" y para evitar empeorar las cosas dio al mesero un asentimiento para que comprendiera que todo estaba bien.

-Que tengan buena noche.- Contestó el mesero retirándose dejándolos a solas.

-Te llevaré a las villas.- Mencionó Chris mientras ayudaba a Sheva a ponerse el abrigo y caminaban hacia la entrada.

Chris manejaba a través de la carretera en uno de los autos que estaban a su disposición por parte de la BSAA y mientras mantenía la vista frente al parabrisas miraba a Sheva que se veía triste con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

_"__¡Mierda!, ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice mal?! Tal vez y después de todo si está enamorada del tal Adair y arruiné su noche, ¡Eres un completo imbécil Redfield!"_ Se decía Chris a sí mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Todo el viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que Chris estacionó el auto a un frente a la cabaña donde Sheva estaba hospedada. Apagó el motor y se salió del coche para abrir la puerta de Sheva y ayudarla a bajar.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente Sheva.- Dijo Chris cuando ambos estuvieron abajo del auto.

Sheva abrió la puerta de la cabaña y encendiendo las luces dio un paso hacia adentro y con una seña con la mano indicó a Chris que hiciera lo mismo.

Sheva se quitó el abrigo y poniéndolo hacia un lado se sentó en la sala y Chris se sentó en el sillón de junto.

-Sheva, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó Chris decididamente.

Sheva se colocó las manos en el rostro y sin poder contener más sus lágrimas y sentimientos dijo:

-¿Porqué me haces tanto daño Chris? Primero te comportas amable conmigo, después eres frío y distante, y de repente llegas a interrumpir una noche en la que tenía planeado tomar una decisión importante en mi vida.- Respondió Sheva entre sollozos.

Los sentimientos de Sheva eran un torbellino entre tristeza, rabia y alegría. Tristeza porque había perdido la batalla y había besado a un hombre que ya le pertenecía a otra mujer, y esa mujer era una persona maravillosa que hace un tiempo la había llamado "amiga". Rabia porque Chris había arruinado su oportunidad de poder olvidarlo con Adair y así buscar una salida para ser feliz. Y alegría porque a pesar de todo, sentía que con ese beso había conocido el cielo. Pero al final la culpa se apoderó de Sheva y opacó todo esa dicha.

Por su parte Chris malinterpretó estas palabras y con enfurecimiento y tristeza se formuló una respuesta errónea. Creyó que efectivamente Sheva se había enamorado de Adair, lo que lo hacía arder en celos y a la vez, le rompía el corazón.

-Perdóname Sheva.- gritó Chris en tono molesto y poniéndose de pie.- Perdóname por ser un completo estúpido, un idiota que creyó que podrías sentir algo por mí, pero creo que fue demasiada vanidad la mía el tan solo pensar algo así cuando tienes a tu lado a alguien tan joven y de tu tipo como Adair. Te prometo que después de esta misión no volveré a verte jamás y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.- Terminó Chris escupiendo estas palabras que eran un torbellino de rabia y dolor.

Sheva miró con confusión a Chris sin poder creer las palabras que le jugaban un mensaje oculto; él estaba enamorado de ella. Entonces Sheva comprendió que Chris malinterpretó su mensaje, y supo que era el momento de quitarse las máscaras y hablar sin restricciones.

-¿Adair? ¡Eres un idiota Chris!- Respondió Sheva entre gritos enfurecida.- ¡No puedo creer que jamás te hayas dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti!-

Chris se quedó paralizado en su sitio cuando escuchó estas palabras brotar de los labios de Sheva.

-Te he querido siempre y jamás lo notaste.- Mencionó Sheva en un reproche.- Desde nuestra misión en África me fui enamorando poco a poco, pero nunca te diste cuenta porque estabas tan obsesionado con Jill que jamás tuviste la oportunidad de mirar un poco a tu alrededor. Por eso cuando acabó la misión me alejé de ti, porque me dolía ver tu preocupación, tu amor hacia Jill. Acepté esta misión en Escocia porque quería alejarme de África que sólo me hacía recordarte, y me hacía mucho daño, pero ahora vuelvo a encontrarte aquí y trato de comportarme como sólo una amiga para ti sin que tú te des cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta mantenerme en esa postura junto con todo el dolor que tengo que soportar cuando veo que a diario le llamas a Jill preocupado por ella. Si iba a aceptar algo con Adair, fue gracias a que quería olvidarte Chris, porque es un infierno saber que jamás podré estar con la persona que amo porque está enamorado de otra, que para colmo me llama su amiga. Y ahora que me había decidido seguir adelante por mi cuenta, regresas a confundirme y… ¡Te amo como una idiota Chris! ¡Ya no puedo seguir callándolo!- Contestó Sheva soltándose a llorar y llevándose de nuevo las manos al rostro.

Chris miró con sorpresa la confesión de Sheva y se sintió el más grande idiota del planeta por haberla lastimado tanto sin saberlo, pero también se sentía el más feliz de los hombres al saber que la mujer que amaba le correspondía.

-Sheva, mi amor.- Dijo Chris tiernamente arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando sus pequeñas manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas.-Cariño, perdóname otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido al no darme cuenta que me querías y por haberte lastimado tantas veces sin saberlo, pero sobre todo, por no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te necesito, lo que te he extrañado, y sobre todo, lo mucho que te he amado…-

Sheva miró a los sinceros ojos azules de Chris, sintiendo aún en su cabeza el atisbo de remordimiento por Jill y respondió:

-Esto no está bien Chris, ¿qué pasará con Jill?-

Chris dio un suspiro y respondió:

-Te confieso que me tomó demasiado tiempo tomar esta decisión, pero lo mío con Jill fue algo que terminó hace mucho y ahora sólo siento por ella el cariño de una amiga o a una hermana. Yo no podría mantener una relación verdadera con sentimientos falsos, eso sería cruel de mi parte, por eso es que decidí que en cuanto llegué a Estados Unidos hablaré con ella y seré honesto porque desde hace tiempo, mi vida eres sólo tú…-

Chris acercó su rostro hacia el de la mujer a la que acababa de confesarle su amor y en cuanto se encontraron sus ojos azules con los ojos avellana de Sheva, se inclinó hacía ella y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besarla amorosamente.

Sheva correspondió a su beso de manera espontánea y rápida. Fue un beso que inicialmente fue tímido en el que apenas sus labios se rozaban, pero rápidamente se convirtió en uno apasionado y lleno de amor. Fueron tantas emociones las que estuvieron involucradas, como el amor, la pasión y felicidad. El contacto de sus labios estaba lleno de una emoción que rayaba en la ansiedad y que gritaba por más sin lograr saciarse lo suficiente el uno del otro. Fue un instante en el que las palabras sobraban porque los labios hablaban todo lo que habían callado.

Sin dejar de besarse Chris levantó a Sheva del sillón en el que estaba y se la llevó en brazos hacia la habitación de junto, donde cuidadosamente la deposito en la cama. Sheva estaba firmemente abrazada al cuello de Chris acercándolo más y más hacia ella. Dejaron de besarse por unos instantes y Chris movió sus besos hacia las mejillas, el cuello, la clavícula hasta que llegó a los hombros. Por su parte Sheva estaba comenzando a marearse de la emoción y a perder el control de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las manos de Chris deslizarse a través de su cintura y bajaban a sus caderas.

Chris continuó besando el cuello y con sus manos llegó hacia el cierre del vestido de Sheva e inició la maniobra para desatarlo. Sheva que estuvo a punto de perder el control, logró contener sus emociones y dijo:

-Chris espera.- Pidió Sheva en medio de una neblina de éxtasis

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Dijo Chris abrazándola por la cintura y respirando con dificultad.

-No estoy lista para esto.- Respondió Sheva con la respiración agitada.

En cuanto dijo esto, Sheva pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de Chris que se alejó rápidamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para tratar de acompasar su respiración. Sheva se preocupó al pensar que pudo haber herido sus sentimientos y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Chris, lo siento, lo que sucede es… no soy buena haciendo esto.- Dijo Sheva avergonzada.

Chris volteó a mirarla sin poder comprender lo que decía y Sheva entendiendo la duda de sus ojos, respondió:

-Yo… nunca he hecho esto…- Y Sheva bajó rápidamente la mirada evidentemente muy apenada.

Chris nuevamente no podía comprender lo que oía. El sabía que la castidad de una mujer era un tema importante hace unos cuantos siglos, pero ahora era algo de tan poca relevancia y lleno de prejuicios que lo consideraba casi una utopía. Incluso para él.

-Sé qué para la mayoría de la gente este no es un tema muy importante que digamos, porque cada persona es libre de tomar sus decisiones en su vida, pero en mi cultura es diferente. Mi madre me enseñó que la castidad es un tesoro importante que tiene que cuidarse hasta el matrimonio. Yo sé que esto es anticuado, hasta es un tabú para la mayoría de las personas, pero gracias a mi madre aprendí que lo primero es dejarse guiar por el amor verdadero, antes que las pasiones del cuerpo. No espero que lo entiendas, seguro debes estar pensando que soy una prejuiciosa…- Contestó Sheva separándose ligeramente y sintiéndose avergonzada por haberle contado eso a Chris.

Chris se quedó sin decir nada y lentamente se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente abrazando sus manos con las suyas para besarlas lentamente.

-Mi amor, no tienes porque apenarte. Ahora te admiro más que nunca por mantener en alto tus valores y tus ideas por encima del pensamiento de los demás. Yo no voy a presionarte en nada e iremos a tu ritmo, con pasos lentos…- respondió Chris dándole un beso en la frente.- Haremos las cosas a tu manera.-

-Chris, gracias por ser tan comprensivo.- Contestó Sheva abrazándolo.- No quiero que te vayas, quédate aquí junto a mí, quiero que duermas aquí conmigo.- Pidió Sheva sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Como tú digas, amor. Iré rápido a mi cabaña y enseguida vuelvo- Respondió Chris dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Iré a ponerme la pijama.- Y dando un salto Sheva corrió hacia el baño a vestirse para dormir.

Unos minutos después, Sheva estaba en pijama y Chris ya estaba de regreso, esperándola sólo con unos pantalones cortos dejando su cincelado abdomen al descubierto.

-¿Lista para dormir?- Preguntó Chris acomodándose en la cama.

Sheva caminó hacia la cama y se metió entre las sábanas con Chris a su lado, acomodándose entre su pecho dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabes, siempre quise un oso gigante de felpa para poder dormir abrazándolo, pero creo que esto es mejor.- Dijo Sheva recostándose junto a Chris.

Chris soltó una carcajada ante el inocente comentario de Sheva e inclinó su cabeza para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, cariño.- Dijo Chris abrazando a Sheva.

-Buenas noches, Chris, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.- Respondió ella dando un enorme suspiro y comenzando a quedarse dormida.

Chris observaba dormir a Sheva y contemplaba su respiración regular en su rostro tranquilo. De vez en cuando Chris besaba su frente y acariciaba su rostro teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Sentía un profundo agradecimiento a Dios y a la vida por permitirle disfrutar este momento en el que sólo sentía paz y nada más, como si todos los sufrimientos por los que había pasado en su vida hubiesen valido la pena por estos instantes. El ya había estado con muchas mujeres en su pasado, incluyendo a Jill, pero jamás había sentido lo que estaba pasando ahora en su corazón. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar a ser tan feliz de solo mirar dormir a una mujer sin necesidad de tocarla. Entonces comprendió que estaba realmente enamorado.

**_***Canción: "I'll be there for you"/ Bon Jovi._**


	18. Chapter 18: Sawabona, Shikoba

CAPÍTULO 18: SAWABONA, SHIKOBA.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando los rayos de luz comenzaron a iluminar el día con su abrazo cálido. Era una de esas mañanas en las que todo promete estar bien y la esperanza nace junto con el Sol. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Sheva despertó creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, pero se dio cuenta que todo era verdad cuando miró las manos de Chris abrazándola y su respiración regular en su mejilla.

Sheva se sintió estallar de felicidad cuando vio al hombre de sus sueños dormir tranquilo junto a ella y teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo se movió un poco hacia su cara y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Chris sonrió con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió los labios de Sheva junto a él, y lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar a la pequeña mujer recostada a su lado.

-Perdona no quise despertarte.- Dijo Sheva en tono de disculpa.

Chris dio un suspiro y besándola en la frente dijo:

-Si así vas a despertarme todos los días, no me importa que interrumpas mi sueño.-

Sheva sonrió y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Chris.

-Las 8:15 de la mañana.- respondió Sheva mirando al reloj que estaba en la mesita de junto.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Volvió a preguntar Chris.

-Un poco- dijo Sheva sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Tenemos que estar a medio día en la BSAA, así que tenemos cerca de tres o cuatro horas para nosotros. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar a Edimburgo?- Mencionó Chris.

-Sería una buena idea.-

-Copiado. Voy a ponerme algo decente y vengo por ti en media hora.- Dijo Chris levantándose de la cama y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

En cuanto Chris se fue, Sheva fue a darse un baño y a vestirse para salir con Chris. El clima parecía cálido pero no quiso confiarse, por lo que decidió ponerse una blusa de manga larga color rosa, jeans de mezclilla ajustados y botas hasta la rodilla de color blanco.

Chris llegó puntualmente a la hora acordada y cuando Sheva abrió la puerta para abrir lo vio sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas. Ella se sorprendió del detalle tan inesperado y lanzándose a sus brazos lo besó con todo el amor que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

-Gracias Chris, ¿Cómo conseguiste estas flores?- Dijo Sheva sosteniendo el ramo de rosas.

-Digamos que sé moverme rápido.- Respondió Chris con modestia.

-Te ves muy guapo hoy.- Comentó Sheva mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Chris vestía unos jeans de color claro y un suéter color café de cuello alto a juego con zapatos cómodos. El susodicho soltó una carcajada al oír el comentario de Sheva.

-Eres muy amable, amor.- Y enseguida se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Pondré las flores en agua.- Dijo Sheva mientras caminó a colocar sus flores en un recipiente con agua para que se conservaran en buen estado.

Después de que Sheva hubiese colocado las flores en su sitio, ambos salieron de la cabaña y subieron al auto que usaba Chris para viajar a Edimburgo. Durante todo el camino hablaron sobre sus gustos, ideas, planes a futuro… No hubo un solo momento que diera lugar al aburrimiento.

Chris que ya había estado antes en Edimburgo estacionó el auto cerca y bajó para abrirle la puerta a Sheva. Ambos caminaron a un restaurante que estaba compuesto por un edificio de fachada medieval que en letras grandes decía el nombre del restaurante: "Escocia Gourmet".

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y enseguida un mesero les trajo la carta. Sin pensarlo demasiado Chris ordenó unos hot cakes con miel de maple y un café americano y Sheva una ensalada de frutas con cereales y té de limón.

Cuando el mesero se fue Chris se quedó mirando fijamente a Sheva con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ella dándose cuenta del escrutinio de Chris, preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Sheva, cuéntame más sobre tu cultura.- Pidió Chris con demasiado interés.

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés, Chris?- respondió ella.

-Sabes, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú, y me intriga demasiado tu manera de pensar, y quisiera comprenderla. Quiero saber tus intereses, bajo qué contexto creciste, tus padres…- se interrumpió Chris.- Bueno si quieres hablar de ello.-Se disculpó Chris al pensar que había sido imprudente.

-Hablar de mis padres es mi tema favorito.- Contestó Sheva con una sonrisa.- Te contaré.-

Chris se acomodó en su silla y prestó total atención a todo lo que Sheva tenía que decir:

-Mi padre era sudafricano, vivía en Johannesburgo, pero era de ascendencia francesa, su nombre era Philippe Alomar de Gasquet. Sus abuelos emigraron a Sudáfrica y decidieron quedarse a vivir en Johannesburgo, naciendo él en esas tierras, siendo hijo de un nativo sudafricano y una madre francesa. El era un hombre alto, de complexión delgada y de ojos color avellana como los míos. Sin duda era un francés en toda la extensión de la palabra tanto en sus costumbres como su físico, a excepción de su tono de piel caramelo. Era un hombre educado, intrépido y muy cariñoso, pienso que por eso mi madre se enamoro tan rápido de él…- Dijo Sheva con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando a su padre.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Preguntó Chris interesado en el relato.

De repente llegó el mesero con el té para Sheva y el café para Chris sirviéndolos en su mesa.

-Gracias.- Agradecieron ambos.

Sheva tomó un sorbo de su té y continuó hablando.

-Mi madre era nativa de una tribu africana cerca de Nigeria. En su tribu no existían apellidos tal y como lo conocemos, se les asignaba un nombre de acuerdo a una característica de la persona y tenía un significado especial. Mi madre se llamaba Alika…-

-¿Y qué significa Alika?-

-La más hermosa.- Contestó Sheva sonriendo con orgullo.

-Si tu madre se parecía a ti, en realidad era la más hermosa.- Dijo Chris acariciando con una mano la cara de Sheva. Y ella tomando su mano respondió:

-Mi madre en verdad se parecía a mí, excepto por los ojos avellana y la piel bronceada de mi padre. Mi madre era hermosa, y muy valiente. Ella y mi padre se conocieron cuando mi padre viajó a Nigeria para aumentar sus estudios de literatura. Él decía que prefería estar en un lugar apartado de la ciudad para tener una mayor inspiración y solía dar paseos por la sabana. En una de sus caminatas por la naturaleza conoció a mi madre que pasaba por allí para conseguir agua para su tribu. Se enamoraron a primera vista, a ella le atrajo la gallardía de mi padre y a él la belleza de mi mamá. Realizar su amor fue algo realmente difícil ya que en la tribu de mi madre no podían casarse con alguien que no fuera miembro de su clan, además por la marcada diferencia de edad, pero ella fue valiente y enfrentó a su gente por el amor de mi padre…-

-¿Qué edad tenían tus padres?- Preguntó Chris disimulando su interés.

-Mi madre tenía catorce años y mi padre veintinueve.- Contestó Sheva sonriendo.

_"__¡Carajo! ¡¿Quince años de diferencia?! Eso es tres años más que la diferencia entre Sheva y yo." _Pensó Chris para sí mismo dando un sorbo a su taza de café para intentar ocultar su sorpresa.

-Enseguida ellos dos se casaron y se fueron a vivir a un pueblo cercano a la aldea de Kijuju. Al principio les iba muy bien y pudieron hacerse de un pequeño patrimonio para cuando yo había nacido. Mi vida con ellos fue muy bella, porque aunque quizá no fue llena de lujos, había amor y protección de sobra. Después surgieron las guerrillas internas y comenzó una seria crisis que obligó a todos a trabajar, y fue cuando mis padres fueron a laborar a la planta que pertenecía a Umbrella y… el resto de la historia ya la conoces.- Terminó Sheva con tristeza.

Chris acarició la mano de Sheva y respondió.

-Lo siento mucho, amor.-

-No te preocupes, sé que donde quiera que estén ellos están felices cuidándome y amándose como siempre lo hicieron en vida.- Comentó Sheva animándose a sí misma.

Chris aún seguía inquieto por el tema de la edad y al enterarse de que los padres de Sheva se llevaban quince años de diferencia, sintió la necesidad de preguntar:

-Entonces…- dijo Chris aún con dudas.- ¿Nunca has tenido algún prejuicio acerca de la edad?-

Sheva entendió hacia qué dirección iba el sentido de esta pregunta e inclinándose hacia él, le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Cuando yo estaba en las guerrillas, el hombre que me ayudo a sacarme de ahí me dijo algunas palabras que se quedaron grabadas por siempre en mi cabeza, después de que había argumentado que sólo tenía quince años, y que no podría hacer nada por mi país_. "Algún día te darás cuenta que la edad importa bien poco. No es la edad lo que define la vida de una persona, sino las decisiones que toma…"_ Esa frase fue lo que me motivo a tomar la mayoría de las elecciones de mi vida, y es por eso que la edad jamás tuvo relevancia para mí.- Respondió Sheva acariciando la cara de Chris.

Al oír estas palabras Chris se quitó un peso de encima al saber que la edad jamás sería un impedimento para realizar su amor y él tomó su mano y la beso tiernamente.

-Me da gusto oír esto, Sheva.- Dijo él aún sosteniendo su mano contra la suya.

Sheva se quedó mirándolo con ternura y mencionó:

-Sabes, mi madre me enseñó una manera muy especial para saludar a la gente que aprendió en su tribu.-

-Cuéntame.- Respondió Chris.

-En la tribu de mi madre cada uno de los integrantes de su tribu se saludaban diciendo "sawabona" que quiere decir, "yo te respeto, yo te valorizo."-

-¿Y cómo debe de responderse a ese saludo?- Preguntó Chris evidentemente sorprendido por la buena manera de saludarse que tenían los integrantes de esa tribu.

-"Shikoba", que significa, "entonces yo existo para ti." –Contestó Sheva.

-Yo existo para ti Sheva.- Y acercándose de nuevo a ella Chris la besó nuevamente, sintiendo por primera vez, la sensación del enamoramiento.

Mientras tanto en la sede de la BSAA Leon se encontró con Rebecca en los laboratorios para hablar de la incómoda situación que habían pasado durante la noche.

-Cuando vi por primera vez a Chris y a Sheva, creí que ambos eran pareja, incluso, cometí la imprudencia de preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo, después me entero que no es así, y anoche que pensaba que Adair y Sheva terminarían juntos, llega Chris a tomar el papel de novio celoso.- Decía Rebecca a Leon que estaba recargado sobre la pared pensando en la situación.

-Yo pensé lo mismo que tú en lo que respecta a Sheva y Adair, pero anoche vi a Chris besándola. Ella después salió corriendo y al final se fueron juntos.- Comentó Leon mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

Rebecca se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Crees que ahora estén juntos?-

-No lo sé. Será mejor no meternos y fingir que no ha pasado nada.-

-Sí es así me alegro por ambos.- Respondió Rebecca sonriendo aunque después cambió su expresión a una de desaliento, y añadió:- aunque lo siento mucho por Adair, creo que Sheva le gusta demasiado.-

-Cierto, me había olvidado de él. ¿Cómo tomó la irrupción de Chris?- Preguntó Leon.

-Estuvo tranquilo, aunque sé que en el fondo estaba muy molestó o quizá decepcionado. Trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo pero sus ojos lo delataban. Es todo un caballero y no quiso arruinarnos la noche.- Dijo Rebecca con una mirada distraída.

-Wow, supongo que a alguien le atrae mucho el joven Adair.- Contestó Leon en tono burlón.

-Sólo creo que es un gran soldado y un caballero.- Mencionó Rebecca entre tartamudeos y sonrojada mientras Leon la miraba con ojos acusadores.

En ese momento entró el oficial Tearlach en los laboratorios interrumpiendo la conversación de Leon y Rebecca.

-Agente Kennedy, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos?- Preguntó Tearlach.

-Nos vemos más tarde Rebecca.- Y León salió a los pasillos tras de Tearlach.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Tearlach llegó a la sala de juntas y ambos agentes tomaron asiento en uno de los lugares. Cuando estuvieron sentados Tearlach tomó la palabra y comenzó a hablar:

-Agente Kennedy, las cosas se nos han complicado. Piero Gionne no irá directamente hacia las montañas como habíamos creído, sino que se reunirá con una especie de emisarios en la ciudad, y habrá que dividir el equipo que se encargará de seguirlo para vigilarlo y otro para que vaya a la exploración de las montañas.-

-Será un poco más difícil, pero creo que la medida es necesaria.- Respondió Leon convencido.

-Dividiremos al equipo en dos células; una compuesta por cuatro integrantes que irán a las montañas, y otra de dos que irán a seguir a Piero. El agente Redfield y yo, seremos quien vigilaremos a Piero, y tú quedarás al mando del equipo de las montañas, compuesto por los agentes Chambers, Alomar y Campbell-

-¿Chris? Él tiene más experiencia en el campo de combate y mi especialidad es el espionaje.- Protestó Leon con voz llena de confusión.

-Lo sé agente Kennedy, a mí también me tomó demasiado tiempo tomar esta decisión, pero he observado últimamente que el capitán Redfield tiene demasiado interés en la agente Alomar, además de ser demasiado intransigente. Tú sabes que cuando involucramos emociones en una misión, los resultados no son muy buenos, por eso decidí separar a ambos agentes.- Argumentó Tearlach a la protesta de Leon.

-Tienes razón.- Respondió Leon aceptando el razonamiento de Tearlach.

-Confío en su experiencia y su determinación en este negocio agente Kennedy, usted será el capitán del equipo de las montañas.- Dijo Tearlach convencido de su decisión.- Ahora sólo quedan unos minutos para que lleguen los demás agentes y podamos explicar el plan para ponerlo en marcha.-

Unos minutos más tarde la sala de juntas fue llenándose poco a poco, faltando por llegar Chris y Sheva que aparecieron unos momentos más tarde llegando tomados de la mano, gesto que todos los agentes miraron en especial Adair.

Chris y Sheva se sentaron en sus lugares y ella se sintió un poco incómoda al mirar a Adair a su lado mostrando la desilusión en sus ojos. En cuanto todos estuvieron cómodos, Tearlach comenzó a hablar sin preámbulos.

-Compañeros, es momento de informarles los planes para nuestra esperada misión. Durante el espionaje a Piero Gionne descubrimos que él no vendrá directamente hacia las montañas, sino que se reunirá con unos emisarios en la ciudad para después partir hacia allá, así que dividiremos el equipo en dos células; uno para seguir de cerca a Piero Gionne y otro para dirigirse a las montañas.- Todos los presentes en la sala se sorprendieron ante la complicada situación que iban a enfrentarse.

- El equipo de las montañas se encargará de investigar la zona, guiados por las posibles rutas de donde puede encontrarse el punto de control de estos terroristas. Ambos equipos estaremos comunicados y alerta para cualquier situación que se nos presente. El equipo para el espionaje será formado por el capitán Redfield y yo, y el equipo de las montañas será formado por los agentes Kennedy, Chambers, Alomar y Campbell.-

Todos los agentes se miraron unos a otros sin comprender la naturaleza de esta decisión en especial Chris que de inmediato puso una expresión que denotaba furia y Leon cerraba los ojos mientras se apretaba con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

-Debido a sus habilidades y destreza en el combate, el agente Kennedy será capitán de este equipo, la agente Chambers hará el papel adicional de médico llevando consigo los suministros del antídoto, el agente Campbell será el encargado de reconocer y abrir el terreno y finalmente la agente Alomar será el apoyo con las armas de fuego. Partiremos mañana a las 7:00 a.m. estén listos. Nos veremos más tarde- Y Tearlach se retiró de la sala.

Enseguida Chris se levantó de su lugar para seguir a Tearlach y protestar por haberlo dejado fuera del campo de batalla cuando León se levantó para detenerlo.

-Espera Chris.- Pidió Leon para que se detuviera.

-Ahora no Kennedy.- Dijo Chris ignorando a Leon.

Leon lo alcanzó y lo detuvo por el brazo provocando molestia en su cuñado.

-Chris, la decisión de Tearlach simplemente fue la mejor.-

-No Leon, no acepto que Tearlach me haya dejado fuera del equipo de las montañas.- Respondió Chris enojado.

-Tearlach se dio cuenta de lo tuyo con Sheva, y no quiere que estén juntos durante la misión para evitar cualquier posible falla al involucrar sentimientos.- Contestó Leon defendiendo la postura de Tearlach.

-No puedo dejar a Sheva sola, no podría, estaría lejos de poder protegerla en caso de que algo sucediera, no estaría concentrado si estoy lejos de ella.- Mencionó Chris con la voz llena de ansiedad.

-Escúchame Chris, Sheva es una mujer fuerte y valiente que sabe defenderse, además que no estará sola, estaremos todos los miembros del equipo cuidándonos las espaldas mutuamente. No creo que seas de mayor ayuda en el equipo de las montañas estando todo el tiempo vigilando inútilmente que Sheva no se haga daño.-

Chris se quedó pensando en silencio esa respuesta, sabiendo aún en contra de su voluntad que Leon tenía razón.

Mientras Leon y Chris hablaban, Sheva decidió que era momento de hablar con Adair para terminar de una buena vez con cualquier posible malentendido.

Adair estaba sentado con las manos unidas en puños y con la mirada perdida en la mesa, cuando Sheva lo sacó de sus pensamientos y preguntó:

-Adair, ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo Sheva con timidez.

Adair asintió y se puso de pie apartándose un poco de la mesa para poder hablar libremente con Sheva.

-Adair, yo…- Tartamudeó Sheva atropellando las palabras.- Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche, en verdad lamento que las cosas hayan sucedido así, yo… me siento fatal al no poder corresponder tus sentimientos.- Terminó Sheva bajando la mirada y con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas.

A ella en verdad le dolía no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Adair, pero también sabía que el hombre que estaba en su corazón era Chris, y ese era un sentimiento único que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

En cambio y muy a su pesar por no ser correspondido, Adair tomó fuerzas para ocultar su tristeza ante Sheva y fingir que las cosas estaban bien para evitar hacerla sentir peor.

-Sheva, no tienes nada que explicarme.- Respondió Adair fingiendo una sonrisa y tomando las manos de Sheva.- Tú eres libre de elegir a quien prefieras y yo respetaré esa decisión, eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida, y de corazón deseo que seas feliz. En mí siempre tendrás a alguien con quien contar.-

Sheva se conmovió ante la nobleza del joven soldado y repentinamente se soltó de sus manos para darle un abrazo repentino.

-Gracias Adair, muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo y entender.- Dijo ella abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Gracias por existir Sheva.- Contestó Adair correspondiendo al abrazo y tragando saliva para contener el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.


	19. Chapter 19: En caída libre

CAPÍTULO 19: EN CAÍDA LIBRE

Sheva se encontraba sentada en el helicóptero mirando por la ventana el cielo lleno de nubes, mientras se frotaba los brazos para generar calor a través de su chamarra color púrpura, para después abrazar sus piernas y brazos apretándose contra sus botas de nieve. Ella no estaba acostumbrada al frío clima de las montañas por lo que le tomó un tiempo adaptarse, y mientras lo hacía pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

Durante toda la noche Chris había estado inquieto moviéndose de un lado a otro sin poder dormir y ella que descansaba a su lado terminó despertándose.

-¿Qué pasa Chris?- Preguntó ella intrigada.

-Me inquieta la misión, Sheva.- Respondió Chris honesto.

-A mí también me inquieta Chris. Sé que te preocupa que no estemos juntos, pero yo estaré bien, Leon, Adair y Rebecca son gente muy capaz, y yo sé cuidarme sola.- Contestó Sheva abrazándose a él y acomodándose las mangas de la pijama.

-Lo sé, amor, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti.-

Sheva se acercó más a él y apoyándose en su pecho puso sus manos en la cara de Chris y estampó sus labios sobre los de él. Comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, pero en unos instantes el beso comenzó a ser ansioso, desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Chris tomó a Sheva por la cintura y la colocó encima de él comenzando el juego de manos explorando su espalda a través de la gruesa tela de su pijama y comenzando a sentir que estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo, se detuvo y la apartó colocándola al lado de él mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración agitada.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sheva mareada y respirando violentamente.

-Aún no me lo agradezcas.- Contestó Chris hiperventilando y sintiéndose un poco arrepentido de haber detenido su "beso" con Sheva.

-Chris, deberíamos intentar dormir y confiar en que mañana todo saldrá bien.- Respondió Sheva volviéndose a acomodar cerca de él, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir y evitar perder el control con Chris.

-Buenas noches, amor.- Y cerrando los ojos, Chris intentó volver a dormir.

Por la mañana antes de partir, Sheva y Chris tuvieron que separarse en la sede de la BSAA cuando Sheva se iba con su equipo a las montañas de Irlanda y Chris y Tearlach se iban por su lado para seguir a Piero Gionne.

-Te quiero mucho Chris, cuídate por favor.- Dijo Sheva mientras se abrazaba de Chris sintiendo el mismo dolor que pasó cuando se despidió de él en África.

-Sheva, ten mucho cuidado, me volvería loco si algo te pasara.- Contestó Chris nuevamente preocupado y abrazándose más a ella.

-Todo estará bien Chris, confía en mí.-

Y mirando a Chris a los ojos, él asintió a su petición de que confiara en ella, y ambos se besaron rápidamente antes de que Sheva subiera al helicóptero.

-Te veré pronto.- Se despidió Sheva mientras Chris sólo la miraba en silencio.

Leon que era el último en subir al helicóptero se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Chris lo alcanzó y lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Leon, cuida de Sheva, por favor.- Pidió Chris a su cuñado.

-Es una promesa.- Aseguró Leon mientras se alejaba a la puerta del helicóptero que ya estaba listo para despegar.

De repente el ruido que hizo al caer del helicóptero la escalera colgante sacó a Sheva de su ensoñación y volvió a concentrarse para poner todos sus pensamientos centrados en la misión.

-Estaremos en constante comunicación a través del intercomunicador, si algo sucede, te informaremos de nuestra posición para que podamos ser auxiliados.- Decía Leon al piloto mientras se ponía de pie para bajar a través de la escalera.

-¿Las armas, mapas y vacunas están listos?- Preguntó Leon.

-La vacuna y el botiquín de emergencias están listos.- Respondió Rebecca llevando consigo una pequeña mochila en la espalda.

-Las armas están cargadas y tenemos reservas de munición.- Dijo Adair poniéndose de pie.

-Sheva y yo tenemos los mapas y los dispositivos "GPS" activados. Compañeros está demás hablar de la importancia de esta misión, somos un equipo, no nos separamos y todos nos cuidamos las espaldas mutuamente. Tenemos una misión y es nuestro deber cumplirla.- Informó Leon a su equipo en tono serio sin ningún atisbo de inseguridad en su voz.

Leon bajó por la escalera, y en cuando estuvo en la nieve, ayudó a bajar a Rebecca, enseguida bajó Sheva y finalmente Adair.

La nieve se sentía pesada al caminar bajo las botas de nieve y Sheva se tambaleó un poco al tratar de dar sus primeros pasos.

-Según las coordenadas, los restos de los zombis y los asesinatos se dieron a unas cuantas millas al norte, iremos primero hacia allá para registrar la zona. Si no obtenemos algún hallazgo tomaremos la ruta del suroeste. Carguen sus armas y tengan preparada la munición. No bajen la guardia, tenemos que estar listos y alertas para cualquier situación.- Ordenó Leon a su equipo.

Leon cargó su Magnum L. Hawk, Rebecca llevaba su ametralladora AK-74, Adair la escopeta Hydra y Sheva su rifle Dragunov semiautomática. Además de sus armas, todos llevaban consigo una pistola M92F, un cuchillo, y un chaleco antibalas debajo de su traje de nieve. El arsenal se completaba con una dotación de granadas cegadoras, incendiarias y explosivas.

Cuando sus armas estuvieron listas, caminaron hacia el norte y se adentraron en un bosque de grandes pinos. El bosque estaba todo cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve y algunos copos caían sobre las chamarras de los agentes. El silencio era totalmente sepulcral a excepción de los regulares sonidos de los aullidos de los lobos y el ruido del viento que sacudía esporádicamente las ramas de los pinos congelados. Esto propiciaba un ambiente tenso y tenebroso.

Después de caminar poco más de una hora, los agentes registraban la zona sin obtener ningún resultado, por lo que decidieron detener un poco el ritmo de la caminata para poder ahorrar energías.

-Según las coordenadas, estamos justo a mitad del bosque. Calculo que terminemos de registrar toda esta ruta en aproximadamente una hora y treinta minutos más. Sigamos.- Informó Leon mientras pedía que continuaran caminando en la nieve.

Leon seguía revisando los mapas y el GPS cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Adair que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Leon, tienes que ver esto.- Gritaba Adair a distancia.

Leon indicó con la mirada a Rebecca y Sheva que lo siguieran y se encontraron a Adair que estaba agachado mirando el tronco de un pino.

-Encontré esto.- Dijo Adair señalando la corteza del árbol.

Leon se acercó y miró de cerca lo que se encontraba en el pino. En la corteza había una especie de sustancia que goteaba en la nieve de color rojo carmesí, de consistencia viscosa y de un olor dominante.

-Rebecca.- Pidió Leon a la agente Chambers para que analizara la sustancia y pudiera dar algún dictamen de lo que era.

Rebecca se agachó a mirar de cerca la evidencia y quitándose los guantes de tela, sacó unos de látex de su mochila y tocó la pegajosa sustancia con sus dedos.

-Aparentemente es sangre, pero por su consistencia viscosa y pegajosa, quiero pensar que es sangre de algún infectado. Es una pista reciente por lo dominante de su olor.- Respondió Rebecca llevándose una muestra de ese líquido espeso en un tubo de ensayo y colocándolo en un estuche acolchado de su mochila.

Sheva se acercó hacia el árbol y enseguida detecto el fétido olor de la sustancia carmesí. Cuando olió ese aroma, vino a su mente la misión de Kijuju en África, cuando se dirigía hacia el almacén con Chris, y vio por primera vez chorrear la masa negra de Uroboros que tenía ese mismo olor desagradable.

Ella estuvo a punto de hablar y decir que ese olor le era conocido, cuando de repente se escuchó un horrible rugido que provenía de un costado de donde ellos se encontraban. En cuanto voltearon a mirar se quedaron horrorizados al ver la criatura que se acercaba para atacarlos.

Una bestia feroz se acercaba gruñendo hacia ellos, mientras les mostraba sus colmillos que fácilmente podrían hacer el mismo daño que un cuchillo. El gigante se paró en dos patas y miró a sus víctimas con sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre. Su estatura era casi de tres metros y cuando pudieron mirarlo mejor, se dieron cuenta que la criatura tenía las mismas características de los perros cerberus, y lo confirmaron cuando esta abrió su hocico para rugir y se partió en dos mostrando una masa mezclada de tentáculos, músculos y sangre. Efectivamente era una especie de perro cerberus pero esta era mucho más grande y temible. Se trataba de un oso infectado.

-¡Atrás!- gritó León para que los agentes retrocedieran.

Sheva se quedó paralizada por una fracción de segundos pero enseguida reaccionó y corrió hacia atrás colocándose unos metros a espaldas de León.

-¡Rebecca, Adair, cubran los flancos izquierdo y derecho! ¡Sheva colócate hacia atrás a una distancia adecuada para que puedas disparar con tu rifle mientras yo intentó distraerlo!- Ordenó Leon con voz potente.

Ninguno de ellos se había enfrentado a una situación similar. Todos conocían a la perfección lo fuertes y agresivos que eran los perros cerberus, a excepción de Adair que era su primera misión, pero jamás se habían topado a una bestia salvaje tan imponente, así que tuvieron que actuar rápido y formular un plan para salir ilesos de esas circunstancias.

Rebecca tomó su AK-47 y comenzó a disparar hacia el oso cerberus que comenzaba a correr hacia ellos para embestirlos, la bestia recibió las primeras perforaciones de bala en la parte del lomo y provocó que ésta se enfureciera y cambiara su dirección de ataque hacia Rebecca. Ella retrocedió en cuanto vio al oso correr hacia donde se encontraba y entonces Leon con un movimiento rápido, se colocó frente a él y le dio un disparo certero con su magnum L. Hawk en la cara al cerberus que ya estaba en dos patas y retrocedió en cuanto sintió el impacto de bala. El oso empezó a sangrar y antes de que Leon tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, éste tomó fuerza y le dio un violento zarpazo a Leon que logró derribarlo en la nieve y la bestia se colocó en cuatro patas encima de él para comenzar a atacarlo.

Adair corrió hacia el oso, pero Sheva ya estaba apuntando con su rifle Dragunnov hacia la cara del monstruo. Disparó sin pensarlo dos veces y la bala fue directa hacia el ojo del animal que provocó que éste retrocediera la cabeza hacia atrás pegando un rugido y permitió que Leon impulsara sus piernas desde el suelo y pudiera dar una fuerte patada al oso en la cara. Con una acrobacia hacia atrás, Leon pudo escapar de las garras del oso que quedó tirado por un momento en la nieve.

-Leon, esta bestia es muy fuerte, nos tomará mucho tiempo, energía y munición acabar con ella.- Decía Rebecca a través del intercomunicador.

-Hay una posible salida del bosque si nos dirigimos hacia al oeste, tomen ese camino corriendo en zigzag a través de los árboles para que no pueda alcanzarnos. No se separen demasiado. Le lanzaré una granada cegadora para poder ganar tiempo mientras pensamos en un plan- Contestó Leon mientras sacaba una granada cegadora y la lanzó hacia el oso que se quedó paralizado por un momento.

Los cuatro agentes comenzaron a correr a través de los pinos del bosque ganando unos metros de ventaja, pero el oso seguía tras ellos rugiendo ferozmente. De repente se encontraron con un grueso tronco que pertenecía a un pino gigante que parecía tener muchos años de antigüedad y que estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve. Entonces Leon tuvo una idea.

-¡Sheva, Rebecca, colóquense a unos metros de distancia de este árbol, cubran flancos izquiero y derecho!- Pidió Leon a ambas mujeres que enseguida acataron la orden y se colocaron en los lados izquierdo y derecho ambas apuntando con sus armas listas para disparar en cualquier momento.

-¡Adair, sube a ese árbol que está justo al lado del pino gigante, trepa una distancia prudente para que puedas disparar con la Hydra hacia la copa del pino y la nieve pueda caer hacia el oso! ¡Lo sepultaremos en la nieve y después le lanzaremos una granada explosiva!- Ordenó Leon su plan a Adair y este enseguida trepo al árbol con la agilidad de una pantera y se quedó encima de uno de los brazos estando listo para jalar el gatillo de la Hydra.

-¡Me colocaré de carnada para el oso, yo correré hacia atrás y en cuanto te pida que dispares, apuntarás a la copa del árbol y toda la nieve caerá encima del cerberus!- Y León se colocó debajo de la copa del enorme pino, para esperar al oso con una granada explosiva en la mano.

-¡Ven acá osito, acércate a mí!- Decía Leon con voz sarcástica y con mirada desafiante en los ojos.

Leon retrocedió y el oso se levantó en dos patas justo bajo la copa del gran árbol y León gritó con voz potente.

-¡Adair dispara!-

Adair jaló el gatillo de la Hydra y los brazos del pino comenzaron a tambalearse, cayendo toda la nieve encima del oso cubriéndolo en una gruesa capa de hielo.

El oso cerberus quedó sepultado bajo una especie de avalancha, pero después de una fracción de segundos logró liberar sólo la mitad de su cuerpo y entonces Leon le arrojó una granada explosiva.

-Disfruta tu desayuno osito.- Y le arrojó la granada al cerberus.-¡Cúbranse!- gritó Leon a su equipo y todos corrieron a refugiarse detrás de algún tronco.

Y entonces la granada detonó haciendo volar al oso en mil pedazos de carne y tentáculos. La nieve que lo cubría se tiñó de sangre y una sustancia negra y espesa dejando como evidencia al oso cerberus muerto.

Leon dio un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vio el cadáver del animal y que nuevamente él y su equipo estaban a salvo. Adair bajó con cuidado del frondoso pino para acercarse a Leon, Sheva y Rebecca salieron detrás del árbol que las cubría e hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Todos están bien?- Preguntó Leon para cerciorarse.

-Sólo fue el susto Leon.- Dijo Rebecca mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Decía Adair mientras miraba los pedazos del cerberus regados por la nieve.

-Es un cerberus, una especie de B.O.W. que se crea a base de infectar a un animal con el virus. Regularmente este tipo de B.O.W.'s son perros, pero creo que pensaron que un oso sería más efectivo.- Contestó Leon a la pregunta de Adair.

-Esa sustancia viscosa de color negro es sin duda Uroboros, lo noté desde que vi esa mancha en la corteza del árbol antes de que el oso nos atacara. Ese olor inconfundible pertenece al mismo virus que se encontraba en África en la misión de Kijuju.- Informó Sheva que se encontraba al lado de Leon y observaba el cadáver del cerberus.

-No está demás llevarnos una muestra para analizarlo en el laboratorio.- Afirmó Rebecca mientras se agachaba colocándose nuevamente unos guantes de látex y sacando unas pinzas para cortar una muestra del oso cerberus en un frasco pequeño y colocarlo en el maletín de su mochila.

-De este encuentro podemos tener dos conclusiones; una buena y una mala. La buena es que nos estamos acercando hacia el responsable de todo esto, y la segunda es que no libraremos un segundo encuentro con otro oso cerberus. Tenemos que salir del bosque y fijar una nueva ruta más segura en caso de tener otro altercado.- Dijo Leon a su equipo mientras sacaba su mapa y el GPS para buscar una posible salida.

Todos se quedaron esperando unos minutos hasta que Leon decidió tomar un nuevo camino para guiarlos a través del bosque.

-Caminaremos hacia el este, según las coordenadas hacia esa dirección hay una zona despejada de árboles donde podremos trazar una nueva ruta y pedir ayuda en helicóptero si es necesario. No bajen la guardia ni un segundo. Vamos.- Ordenó Leon a los agentes y todos caminaron tras él con sus armas preparadas por si algún peligro volvía a acecharlos.

Después de caminar por un rato, notaron que se terminó el camino de los árboles y llegaron a una zona despejada que sólo se trataba de un pequeño campo cubierto de nieve.

-Parece que hemos llegado.- Comentó Adair a los demás.

-Eso parece.-afirmó Leon.- Nos detendremos unos minutos para sopesar la situación y tomar nuevas medidas para continuar, o en el peor de los casos huir de aquí.- Respondió Leon a su equipo.

Adair y Leon se quedaron revisando los mapas y los GPS mientras Rebecca y Sheva se quedaron de pie a unos metros de distancia en total silencio.

Sheva se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos estando Chris presente en cada uno de ellos, deseando que esta misión terminara para el bien de todos y ella pudiera volver a verlo pronto. El recuerdo del amor de Chris era lo que le daba fuerza y valentía para continuar esta peligrosa hazaña.

De repente Sheva salió de su ensoñación cuando el ruido de unas pisadas en la nieve la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y vio a Rebecca caminando a través de las pequeñas montañas de nieve.

-¿Qué haces Rebecca?-Preguntó Sheva con curiosidad viendo a la pequeña mujer inspeccionar la nieve.

-Busco cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos o alguna evidencia que pueda llevarme para la investigación en el laboratorio.- Respondió Rebecca sin quitar la mirada de la nieve.

-No cabe duda que eres una mujer de ciencia.- Comentó Sheva con una sonrisa.

-Sólo un poco.- Dijo Rebecca con modestia mientras soltaba una risita.

Sheva admiraba demasiado a Rebecca por su notable inteligencia y capacidad para resolver cualquier situación que se presentara usando a la ciencia de por medio. Pero también se enternecía demasiado al verla, gracias a su aspecto pequeño y sus facciones dulces. Ante sus ojos, Rebecca parecía una niña pequeña jugando con un equipo de química, a pesar de que Sheva era mucho más joven que ella.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar?- Preguntó Rebecca

-Seguro.- Contestó Sheva siguiendo a Rebecca.

Rebecca caminaba observando cada metro de nieve mientras Sheva la seguía unos pasos atrás, cuando de repente la pequeña mujer se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia algo que había llamado su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Rebecca?- Preguntó Sheva sin notar nada extraño.

-Un pequeño lago congelado.- Respondió ella sin quitar la mirada.

-¿Y qué tiene de raro?- Insistió Sheva aún sin comprender.

Rebecca ignoró su pregunta y se fue caminando directamente a la superficie de hielo.

-¡Rebecca, detente!- Gritó Sheva asustada de que Rebecca rompiera con su peso la capa de hielo y cayera hacia el agua congelada.

Rebecca caminó en el hielo y Sheva miró aún con temor que la superficie ni siquiera se fragmentaba y Rebecca se puso en cuclillas para tratar de mirar a través del cristal congelado.

-¡Leon, Adair, Sheva! ¡Vengan aquí!- Gritó Rebecca sin moverse de lugar.

Los agentes se acercaron en la orilla mirando a Rebecca que seguía agachada en el centro del lago.

-Esto no es un lago congelado, acérquense.- Pidió Rebecca a sus compañeros.

Leon indicó con un gesto que caminaran hacia Rebecca. Adair y Sheva caminaron con cautela a través del cristal y se colocaron justo al lado de Rebecca.

-Por las condiciones de estas montañas es un hecho casi imposible que existiera tal cantidad de agua en este lugar. Me acerqué un poco para tratar de comprobar mi teoría, ya que si esto fuera efectivamente un lago congelado, se dividiría en dos planos, uno en fase líquida y otra sólida, es decir, sólo una pequeña capa estaría congelada y la temperatura del agua no pasaría de los 0° y habría un poco de oxígeno que permitiría ver movimiento debajo del hielo. Sin embargo, esto no sucede y da la impresión que sólo es un cristal usado como camuflaje.- Explico Rebecca dándole sentido a las dudas de su equipo.

-Caminemos a través de esta pista de hielo y veamos si encontramos algún dispositivo oculto.- Pidió Leon a su equipo aceptando el razonamiento de Rebecca y ellos se colocaron detrás de él y comenzaron a analizar con la mirada cada centímetro de ese cristal.

Mientras dirigían sus pasos hacia uno de los extremos del lago, el sonido de las pisadas comenzó a escucharse con un ruido hueco y Leon dando un paso hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

De repente el cristal aparentemente de hielo comenzó a fragmentarse a los pies de los agentes.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Leon a los demás, que intentaron retroceder para no caer hacia lo que fuera que se encontrara debajo del cristal.

Sus intentos fueron inútiles y aunque lucharon por evitarlo, los cuatro miembros del equipo cayeron en caída libre unos metros hacia abajo del cristal de hielo, aterrizando en el suelo congelado rodeados de miles de pedazos de cristal hechos añicos.

Todos los agentes aterrizaron sobre sus manos y pies con la misma agilidad de un puma y en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Leon mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a Rebecca a levantarse.

-Eso creemos.- Respondió Adair que se había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y a su vez ayudaba a Sheva a incorporarse.

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro de pie se quedaron mirando a su alrededor para intentar saber en qué clase de sitio habían caído.

El lugar tenía aproximadamente unos diez metros de profundidad y las paredes superiores tenían un aspecto de roca para después estar cubiertas de acero en la parte inferior. Al igual que las paredes el suelo estaba hecho de acero y había varias cajas de madera, barriles y recipientes a su alrededor. Al parecer habían caído en un pasillo de quien sabe qué lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Adair sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Leon se agachó para tomar un pequeño cristal que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia y lo examinó mientras lo sostenía entre sus dedos. Los demás miembros del equipo miraron el cristal que tenía una mancha roja carmesí idéntica a la sustancia que segregaba el oso cerberus al que se habían enfrentado ese día. Y sin dejar de sostener el fragmento de cristal, León afirmó a su equipo:

-Estamos en la guarida donde se encuentra el responsable de todo esto.-


	20. Chapter 20: Made in Heaven

CAPÍTULO 20: MADE IN HEAVEN

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Leon en tono molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Leon?- Preguntó Sheva acercándose a él.

-Se dañó el GPS, ahora no tendremos ni idea hacia donde nos dirigimos.- Respondió Leon enfadado.

-Déjame ver.- Pidió Rebecca para examinar el aparato.

Leon le dio el GPS a Rebecca quien sosteniéndolo en sus manos, comenzó a analizarlo detenidamente.

-Se dañó uno de los paneles de los costados. Supongo que podremos repararlo si logramos abrirlo y cambiar el transmisor de ondas por el de nuestros radios.- Dictaminó Rebecca a su equipo.

-Imposible.-Afirmó Leon sin pensarlo dos veces.- Nuestros radios son nuestra única posible comunicación con el exterior.-

-Los radios se quedaron sin señal, Leon.-Comentó Adair sosteniendo un radio en sus manos.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo.-Mencionó Rebecca.- Regularmente hay puntos ciegos en algunas zonas en donde la señal no logra ser detectada, pero supongo que este lugar no es cualquier cueva sino a juzgar por las paredes de acero y la demás construcción supongo que es una especie de laboratorio subterráneo…-

-Como en Raccoon City.- Interrumpió Leon con la mirada fija en el suelo como si estuviese recordando una mala experiencia.

Sheva se estremeció al oír el nombre de "Raccoon City" ya que estaba enterada de la catástrofe que había sucedido allí gracias a la plática que había tenido hace un tiempo con Chris.

-Exactamente. Así que supongo que un lugar como estos debe tener antenas con tecnología de punta, así que según mi teoría, el problema de la señal sólo será temporal. Con respecto al GPS, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, pero siempre guardo conmigo una brújula de bolsillo que nos será de gran ayuda para salir de apuros.- Terminó Rebecca dándole una solución al problema.

-¡Genial Rebecca!- alabó Leon a la elocuencia de su compañera.-Ahora registremos esta zona sin alejarnos mucho, tal vez podamos encontrar algo que nos pueda servir. Manténganse alerta.- Dijo Leon dando sus nuevas instrucciones.

Los agentes comenzaron a registrar el lugar y sólo pudieron encontrar munición para sus armas y un par de granadas que les servirían por si se llegara a presentar la ocasión de usarlas.

-Leon, revisé hasta el fondo de este sitio y sólo es una pared sin salida.- Informó Rebecca al capitán de su equipo.

-Yo revisé en el otro extremo y hay unos anaqueles con varios papeles viejos y unos contenedores de basura. También hay una puerta que parece ser la salida, pero supongo que sólo puede abrirse con una especie de código.- Comentó Adair que venía caminando apresurado para dar su informe.

-Vayamos hacia allá, Adair.- Ordenó Leon y todos caminaron hacia Adair para seguirlo.

En cuanto llegaron se encontraron efectivamente con los papeles viejos que Adair había señalado y Leon pidió a su equipo:

-Revisen todos los archivos que puedan. ¡Rápido!.-

Todos comenzaron a revisar los informes que databan desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Parece que son datos de cómo fue construido este lugar.- Dijo Adair mientras sostenía una carpeta en sus manos.

-También hay información sobre los virus T y G.-Informó Rebecca a la vez que leía los documentos.

-¿Raccoon City?- Dijo Leon tomando en sus manos unos papeles que parecían tener más antigüedad.

-"_Sobrevivientes de Raccoon City: Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong, Sherry Birkin, Jill Valentine, Kevin Ryman…"_ ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo Leon intrigado mientras revisaba los viejos documentos.

Rebecca se acercó a él preocupada, mientras Adair y Sheva se miraron entre sí sin comprender nada aún.

-_"Sobrevivientes incidente de las montañas Arklay: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers…"- _Leon se detuvo al leer el nombre de Rebecca…

La pequeña mujer palideció al escuchar su nombre en esos documentos y Leon continuó revisando:

-Tienen expediente de cada uno de los sobrevivientes del incidente de las montañas de Arklay y de Raccoon City, pero al parecer no están actualizados ya que no mencionan en ningún momento a la BSAA, así que podríamos decir que decidieron no continuarlos, situación que evidentemente nos favorece. La desventaja que tenemos es que nos conocen, por lo menos a Chris, a Rebecca y a mí…- Habló Leon para tratar de tranquilizar la evidente ansiedad de Rebecca.

Sheva se estremeció al pensar que Chris podría estar en peligro, pero enseguida se calmó pensando en que tendría que manejarlo todo con mucha concentración e inteligencia para que todos pudieran estar a salvo.

-Leon, encontré unos planos que parecen ser de este lugar, tal vez puedan servirnos como mapa.- Dijo Sheva recobrando la compostura.

-Excelente. Nos va a ser de gran ayuda.- Respondió el capitán.

-Alguien viene.- Mencionó Adair en voz baja cuando comenzaron a escucharse pisadas al otro extremo de la puerta.

-Rápido, tenemos que escondernos. Entren en esos botes de basura. No suelten los documentos que llevan en las manos.- Ordenó Leon mientras levantaba con cuidado la cubierta del contenedor de aluminio.

Por suerte el cubo de basura estaba vacío y los agentes pudieron entrar acomodándose rápidamente para esconderse de lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de entrar.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y dos hombres vestidos con una bata de laboratorio entraron al lugar y acercándose hacia el lugar de donde estaban los documentos comenzaron a hablar:

-Combien de temps pouvons-nous prende pour stabiliser le virus? (¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome estabilizar el virus?)-

-Il est encore trop tôt pour penser à une opinión.-(Aún es muy prematuro pensar en un dictamen)-

-Puis Piero Gionne à attendre jusqu'à ce que le virus se stabilise pour atteindre fusion avec le T- Abyss.- (Entonces Piero Gionne tendrá que esperar hasta que el virus se estabilice para lograr fusionarlo con el T-Abyss.)

-Personne ne peut se précipiter à la science.- (Nadie puede apresurar a la ciencia).

Ambos hombres terminaron su pequeña conversación en francés y se llevaron consigo una carpeta con papeles que decían "T. Abyss". Teniendo la información, presionaron un botón que estaba en uno de los costados de la puerta, apareció un pequeño teclado de computadora y una pequeña compuerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando a la vista una pantalla que decía con letras grandes en inglés: "Password". Uno de los hombres que al parecer eran científicos, escribieron la contraseña que era: "Made in Heaven".

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y ambos científicos salieron del lugar. Cuando estuvieron seguros que el par de hombres no regresarían, los agentes salieron del contenedor de basura.

-Genial, tenemos la contraseña, pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de qué carajo fue lo que dijeron esos dos sujetos.- Dijo Leon revisando el mapa que Sheva acababa de entregarle.

-Al parecer era francés el idioma en el que hablaban.- Respondió Rebecca insegura.

-¡Demonios!, es un mal momento para arrepentirme de haber rechazado ese curso de idiomas.- Comentó Adair recargándose sobre la pared.

-Yo entendí lo que dijeron.- Contestó Sheva con firmeza.-

-¿Conoces el idioma francés?- Preguntó Adair sorprendido.

-Mi padre me enseñó cuando era niña, por eso pude entender la conversación de esos sujetos.-

-¿Qué era lo que decían?- Pidió Leon a Sheva

-Hablaron acerca del tiempo que estimaban para estabilizar un virus, pero dijeron que aún era prematuro para hablar de un posible dictamen. Entonces mencionaron a Piero Gionne, diciendo que tendría que esperar a que el virus se estabilizara para fusionarlo con algo a lo que ellos llamaron "T-Abyss". "Nada puede apresurar a la ciencia". Fue todo lo que dijeron.- Habló Sheva haciendo la traducción a sus compañeros.

-Entonces ya no hay duda, Piero está involucrado en esto hasta el cuello.- Afirmó Leon después de escuchar a Sheva.

-¿Pero qué es el T-Abyss y porqué quieren fusionarlo con otro virus?- Dijo Rebecca preguntando a los demás.

-¿Por qué tienen aquí informes de Raccoon City y de ustedes?-Preguntó Sheva mirando a Rebecca y a Leon.- O mejor aún, ¿cómo los consiguieron?-

-Creo que son demasiadas preguntas y tenemos que movernos si queremos conseguir respuestas. Analicemos los planos usando la brújula y veamos una forma de salir de aquí.- Y después de decir esto Leon tomó los planos y comenzaron a formular una forma de escape.

-Aeropuerto de Irlanda

Mientras tanto en Irlanda, Chris y Tearlach iban vestidos de civiles, fingiendo esperar un vuelo en el aeropuerto principal de la ciudad, para tratar de ocultar el espionaje secreto para Piero Gionne.

-Su avión no debe tardar en aterrizar. En cuanto lo detectemos, lo seguiremos discretamente hacia donde vaya.- Informó Tearlach a Chris que mantenía su mirada entre la gente.

-Copiado.- Respondió Chris sin quitar su vista de los tumultos de personas.

Después de un rato de esperar, notaron de entre las masas de gente a un hombre que resaltaba entre los demás. Era de complexión robusta y de gran estatura, poco más de 1.95 metros. Llevaba puesto un traje fino color gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Su cabello que le llegaba hasta el hombro estaba amarrado en una media coleta. En su rostro tenía una mirada amenazante con unos ojos verdes que se escondían debajo de un par de cejas gruesas. La nariz era aguileña y los labios delgados, todo esto combinado con una piel blanca en tintes oliváceos. Este hombre caminaba a través de un pasillo del aeropuerto llevando consigo un pequeño maletín mientras hablaba por celular con una mano y con la otra miraba la hora con su reloj.

-Será un hueso duro de roer.- Comentó Chris mientras veía por primera vez la presencia imponente de Piero Gionne.

-Vamos.- Dijo Tearlach que comenzó a caminar discretamente hacia la dirección de donde estaba el sujeto de su búsqueda.

Mientras ambos hombres observaban a Piero a distancia, un empleado del aeropuerto se le acercó para hablarle:

-Señor, su taxi está en la entrada esperándolo.- Dijo el joven empleado dirigiéndose a Piero.

-Gracias.- Respondió con gruesa voz el italiano, dándole un billete de propina al empleado y saliendo hacia la entrada del aeropuerto sin decir nada más.

-Laboratorio subterráneo de las montañas de Irlanda.

Después de algunos minutos de trazar caminos en el mapa guiados con la brújula, los agentes se pusieron de pie para continuar la misión.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos,- Comentó Leon y su equipo se puso atento para recibir instrucciones,-Aprovechando la poca señal que tenemos, nos comunicaremos con Tearlach y Chris, para decirles nuestra ubicación y que no pierdan de vista a Piero, ahora que sabemos que se dirige hacia acá. Según el mapa estamos en una especie de almacén viejo donde guardan el archivo muerto, así que por lo pronto estamos a salvo aquí, pero tenemos que salir rápido antes de que noten que el cristal de camuflaje al exterior está roto y vengan a investigar. Después nos dirigiremos primero al área de controles para desactivar todas las cámaras de seguridad y evitar ser descubiertos antes de tiempo. Nuestro objetivo más importante es llegar al área de experimentación y destruirla, que es seguramente el lugar en donde están realizando toda la catástrofe. No sabemos con lo que nos vamos a encontrar afuera así que tenemos que estar listos para todo, pase lo que pase no pierdan la calma y jamás nos separamos. Nos cuidaremos las espaldas mutuamente.-

-Aeropuerto de Irlanda.

Tearlach y Chris iban siguiendo a distancia a Piero Gionne en uno de los autos de la BSAA con Chris al volante y Tearlach en el asiento de copiloto.

Entonces el celular de Tearlach comenzó a sonar y él contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-Capitán Blacksmith al habla.- Dijo Tearlach en tono serio.

-Tearlach soy Leon.- Respondió la voz en el teléfono.

-Agente Kennedy, ¿qué sucede?-

Chris se tensó en el volante al saber que la llamada entrante era de Leon y agudizó el oído para tratar de escuchar un poco lo que éste tenía que decirle a Tearlach.

-¿Están todos bien?... ¿Raccoon City?... ¡¿Un oso?! …- Cuestionaba Tearlach en voz alta y respondía en monosílabos.- Copiado. Estaremos alerta.- Y Tearlach terminó la llamada.

-¿Qué está pasando Tearlach?- Preguntó Chris ansioso.

-Estaban inspeccionando las montañas cuando de repente una criatura los atacó en el bosque…-

-¿Qué fue lo que los atacó? ¿Están todos bien?-Interrumpió Chris sin dejar que Tearlach terminara la frase.

Tearlach entendió que la preocupación de Chris era específicamente por una sola persona de ese equipo y le contestó enseguida para tranquilizarlo.

-Todos están bien y a salvo. Los atacó una especie de cerberus, al parecer un oso infectado. Después de ese encuentro siguieron investigando y se toparon con un lago congelado que en realidad sólo era un cristal que servía como camuflaje. El cristal se rompió y cayeron a través de él, a lo que creen que es un laboratorio subterráneo. Aterrizaron en lo que parece ser un almacén de archivo, hallando documentos de Raccoon City y las montañas Arklay. Tienen expedientes de Leon, Rebbeca y tú…-

-¿Cómo pudieron conseguir expedientes e información de las montañas Arklay? La hipótesis de un traidor cada vez es más fuerte.- Agregó Chris apretando con fuerza los puños al volante.

-Lograron escuchar por voz de gente involucrada que Piero Gionne está metido hasta el cuello en esto y que se dirige hasta el laboratorio donde están ellos. El equipo continuará su misión en el laboratorio subterráneo e intentarán llegar a la zona de experimentación. Ahora menos que nunca debemos quitarle la vista de encima a Piero. Tenemos que estar alerta, ya que no sabemos hasta qué punto han llegado estos dementes.- Finalizó Tearlach manteniendo la vista al frente.

-Eso lo vamos a averiguar.- Dijo Chris tomando con fuerza al volante y acelerando la velocidad del auto.


	21. Chapter 21: Protegiendo a los amigos

CAPITULO 21: PROTEGIENDO A LOS AMIGOS

-Laboratorio subterráneo de las montañas.

-Ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer. Vamos.- Ordenó León a su equipo y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque en los lados laterales de las puertas.

Leon tecleó la contraseña "Made in Heaven" y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Leon miró a través de un pequeño espacio y vio que al otro lado había unas escaleras que conducían a un pequeño pasillo en donde estaban dos vigilantes vestidos de militares armados cada uno con una porra eléctrica. A pesar de que los soldados contaban con amplios blindajes se alcanzaban a notar sus brazos desnudos.

-¡Mierda! Son infectados.-Dijo Leon en voz alta al ver la piel carcomida en los brazos de los soldados.-Sheva ¿estás lista?- Preguntó a su compañera.

Sheva asintió y dando un paso hacia atrás comenzó a apuntar con su rifle para poner en práctica sus dotes de francotirador. Esperó a que el par de soldados se acercaran un poco más, y sin previo aviso disparó directo a la cabeza al primer soldado y en una fracción de segundos hizo lo mismo con el otro, cayendo ambos al suelo volviéndose una masa de tentáculos y carne podrida.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Leon en voz baja felicitando a Sheva. –Ahora, bajemos hacia el área de vigilancia. ¡Rápido!-

Los agentes bajaron las escaleras velozmente para continuar su carrera a través del pequeño pasillo. Rebecca y Adair recogieron las porras eléctricas que habían pertenecido al par de soldados infectados y entonces acomodándose en parejas de Leon con Rebecca y Sheva con Adair se pusieron cada uno en un lado de la puerta y con un asentimiento Leon indicó que continuaran con el siguiente paso de la operación.

Leon en coordinación con Sheva dieron una fuerte patada a la puerta metálica que estaba entreabierta derribándola a su paso entrando así a la sala de vigilancia. Cuando estuvieron adentro se encontraron con un guardia que nuevamente era otro infectado. Con un gruñido y apuntando de manera amenazante iba a presionar el botón de alarma, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Adair se lanzó sobre él derribándolo con una llave rompe-cuellos, eliminándolo fácilmente.

-Rebecca desactiva las cámaras de seguridad.- Pidió Leon a la agente Chambers.

Enseguida Rebecca comenzó a teclear en la computadora los datos acerca de la configuración de la seguridad y logró apagar todo el sistema operativo.

-Listo Leon.- Dijo la pequeña mujer logrando su objetivo.

-Que comience la acción.- Respondió el capitán a su equipo y enseguida se pusieron en marcha saliendo de la sala de vigilancia.

-Irlanda.

Piero Gionne se detuvo en un café muy elegante de la ciudad, pidió una mesa para tres personas y se quedó ahí a esperar la llegada de sus dos acompañantes.

Minutos después Chris y Tearlach entraron en la cafetería tomando una mesa que les dejaba una buena vista de Piero, entonces un joven mesero se acercó para atenderles.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, ¿En qué puedo servirles?-

Considerando que el tiempo valía oro, Tearlach decidió dejarse de rodeos y hablar claro con el joven, haciéndole una seña de que se acercara para hablar en voz baja:

-Escucha hijo, pon atención a lo que voy a decirte. El caballero aquí presente y yo necesitamos un pequeño favor de tu parte. Queremos que lleves este pequeño dispositivo a la mesa donde se encuentra el caballero de traje gris.- Señaló Tearlach hacia la mesa de Piero, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño micrófono del tamaño de una semilla de limón.- Quiero que lo coloques en su mesa sin que él se dé cuenta. Está demás decirte que necesitamos suma discreción en esto.-

El mesero se quedó asustado ante la petición de Tearlach y supo por la mirada amenazante de Chris que esto lejos de ser una petición, era una orden.

-Enseguida señor.- Respondió el mesero tragando saliva y llevándose en sus manos temblorosas el micrófono.- ¿Necesitan algo más?- Volvió a preguntar el mesero con escalofríos.

-Dos tazas de café expreso cargado.- Contestó Tearlach dando una sonrisa amable.

El mesero se alejó llevándose la orden de Tearlach y enseguida se fue a atender la mesa de Piero y sin que este se diera cuenta, el joven mesero colocó el pequeño micrófono en el arreglo floral que estaba en el centro de su mesa.

Después de haber cumplido la orden, el joven regresó con las dos tazas de café, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Listo señor. Aquí tienen sus tazas de café.- Habló el mesero con la voz aún llena de miedo.

-Muchas gracias, joven.- Mencionó Tearlach volviendo a sonreír y sacando un billete de mil dólares de su billetera lo tomó y se lo dio al mesero.- Toma buen hombre, la nación te agradece tu valiente hazaña.-

El mesero se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos en cuanto vio la generosa recompensa que había obtenido por haber colocado el micrófono en la mesa de Piero. El muchacho agradeció a ambos agentes y se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que su discreción fue comprada a muy buen precio.- Dijo Chris mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-No dirá nada al menos mientras Piero y nosotros estemos aquí.- Comentó Tearlach tomando su taza de café en la mano.

Enseguida dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros ocuparon las dos sillas vacantes en la mesa de Piero Gionne, entonces Chris y Tearlach se colocaron una especie de "chicharos" en los oídos que funcionaban como auriculares para escuchar la conversación de Piero con los dos hombres.

-Caballeros, es un gusto, volverlos a ver.- Dijo Piero poniéndose de pie para recibir a sus dos invitados.

-A lo que nos ocupa Piero, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Respondió uno de los dos hombres del cual uno era de edad madura y otro era un anciano de voz rasposa.

-Hablemos de negocios entonces. El trato es este, denme la cantidad que ya habíamos pactado y yo me encargaré de suministrarles las B.O.W.'s.- Habló Piero con diplomacia.

-Un momento Piero.- Interrumpió el anciano.- la cantidad que pides por las B.O.W.'s es demasiado grande, ¿nosotros qué garantía tenemos de que en verdad sean prácticamente indestructibles como dices?-

-Uroboros y el virus T, amigos míos, he ahí la clave.- Contestó Piero a la pregunta del anciano.

-Hum…- Hizo un mohín el hombre más joven que ahora iba a hablar.- El virus T pudo ser destruido después de Raccoon City, y todos sabemos lo que sucedió con Uroboros cuando estuvo en manos de Wesker y tu querida prima Excella.-

-La destrucción del virus T fue gracias a la intervención de la policía gubernamental, no a alguna falla del material genético. Uroboros pudo haber sido todo un éxito si no fuera porque Wesker perdió la cabeza con sus delirios de querer ser un "semi-dios". El error de Excella fue creer en las aspiraciones de un loco y apostar su compañía a los caprichos de un amor irracional. Wesker y Excella jamás tuvieron en mente utilizar los virus como un negocio, sólo querían crear una nueva especie de selección natural a base de saturar la atmósfera con Uroboros. Una idea utópica bastante estúpida debo decir.- Dijo Piero a la defensiva.

-Aún así, eso no nos da garantía de nada.- Insistió el anciano de voz rasposa.

-En conclusión, el precio de tus B.O.W.'s es demasiado alto y la eficacia de estas aún deja mucho que desear. Si no tienes un buen argumento para convencernos de usar las B.O.W.'s para las guerrillas, preferimos usar armas químicas que son realmente infalibles y mucho más fáciles de conseguir en el mercado negro.- Respondió el hombre joven.

-Mi único argumento es la fusión de estos virus, tanto T como Uroboros, creando así una especie más agresiva. En este momento mi equipo de científicos se encuentra trabajando en estabilizarlo a base de energía termonuclear, que es mi fuerte, para que al final, pueda fusionar este híbrido virológico con el T-Abyss. Después de toda esta transfusión de energía en los virus, no duden que serán B.O.W.'s más eficientes, agresivas y mortales.- Finalizó Piero con un tono de voz muy parecido al apasionamiento.

_"__¿T-Abyss? ¿Estarán hablando del virus T-abyss? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudo conseguirlo?" _ Se decía Chris a sí mismo mientras escuchaba la conversación de Piero.

-Siendo así, las cosas cambian.- Dijo el hombre anciano y dio un asentimiento al hombre más joven.

El hombre tomó uno de los portafolios que cargaban y se lo entregó a Piero sin abrirlo.

-Cincuenta millones de dólares por ahora. En cuanto tengamos los virus y las B.O.W.'s, te entregaremos los otros cincuenta.-

Piero tomó el portafolio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero una cosa más Gionne, no nos gustan los juegos, si hay alguna trampa en esto, nos encargaremos que no sobrevivas para contarlo.- Amenazó el anciano mirando desafiante con sus ojos cansados a Piero.

-Caballeros, no es de hombres de honor jugar sucio.- Respondió Piero con audacia.-Verán que no se arrepentirán de hacer negocios conmigo.-

-Eso esperamos Piero.-Dijo el hombre más joven.- Pasaremos después de la media noche por nuestra mercancía. Queremos que esté lista cuanto antes.-

-Así será, caballeros.-

-¿Sigues en esa casona en ruinas? Es en verdad desagradable entrar en un sitio así.- Comentó el joven con repugnancia.

-Caballeros, la casona de las montañas es el lugar más discreto para nuestros planes, además que sólo es la fachada. Ya saben que sólo la usamos como entrada, es un camuflaje para pasar inadvertidos.- Argumentó Piero a los dos hombres.

-Sin no tener nada más que discutir, nos retiramos y nos veremos más tarde.- Terminó el anciano poniéndose de pie para retirarse, haciendo el otro hombre lo mismo.

-Que tengan un excelente día.- Se despidió Piero de los dos hombres poniéndose de pie.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Tearlach sacaba un billete de su cartera y lo puso delante de una bandeja que el mesero había colocado en la mesa.

-Vámonos.- Pidió Terlach levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Enseguida ambos agentes subieron en el auto y arrancaron su camino en la carretera.

-Tenemos que localizar esa casona de las montañas antes que Piero llegué ahí, para poder jugarle una emboscada. También hay que averiguar todo acerca de los virus que tiene en su poder.- Decía Tearlach a Chris que mantenía su vista fija en la carretera.

-Es necesario hacerlo rápido. Piero tiene el T-Abyss.- Contestó Chris que se mantenía tenso en el volante.

-¿Sabes algo acerca del T-Abyss?-Preguntó Tearlach intrigado.

-Si no me equivoco, fue el virus que fue utilizado en el "pánico de Terragrigia."-Respondió Chris seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Terragrigia? ¿De qué hablas Chris? ¿Porqué nunca tuvimos conocimiento de este virus?- Insistió Tearlach lleno de dudas.

-El caso de Terragrigia fue una misión en la que estuvimos involucrados Jill Valentine y yo. Sucedió hace unos años en Terragrigia, una ciudad próspera que se infectó con un virus y terminó siendo destruida…-

-Estoy enterado de lo que sucedió en Terragrigia, pero ¿qué nexo tiene Piero Gionne con Terragrigia?- Interrumpió Tearlach.

-Sucede que el virus con el que se infectó a la ciudad fue el "T-Abyss" que es una fusión del virus T y el virus Abyss. Sólo fue utilizada por primera vez por el grupo terrorista "Il Veltro". El virus Abyss fue conseguido de las profundidades del mar mediante los peces tipo abisal, de allí el nombre de Abyss. Il Veltro amenazó con contaminar una quinta parte del agua de los océanos con el virus, cosa que puso a temblar a la comunidad internacional por la velocidad con la que el virus lograba propagarse…- Decía Chris sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

-¡Pero porqué nunca se nos dio conocimiento del virus T-Abyss!- Dijo Tearlach con indignación.

-Porque pudimos neutralizar rápidamente la amenaza y las muestras del T-Abyss que Il Veltro tenía en su poder fueron confiscadas y aseguradas por la BSAA. Fue entonces cuando decidieron darle el carpetazo final al caso de Terragrigia, porque ya no existía ningún peligro respecto a ello. Es por eso que no se le dio un sobre aviso a las otras ramas de la BSAA que no estuvieron involucradas en el caso.- Finalizó Chris en tono monocorde.

-Entonces es definitiva la hipótesis de un traidor.- Comentó Tearlach.

-No tengo ninguna duda.- Afirmó Chris.

-¿Nunca encontraron ningún antídoto para el T-Abyss?- Cuestionó Tearlach por segunda vez.

Esta pregunta puso en jaque a Chris. Él sabía que la única persona que poseía anticuerpos para combatir al virus "T-Abyss" era su antigua compañera Jill Valentine, que había logrado encontrar una cura e inyectársela para producir defensas en su cuerpo que pudieran destruir al . Pero ahora ella se encontraba hospitalizada en Estados Unidos_. "No, no puedo exponer a Jill, ella aún está delicada de salud, además que quién sabe qué tantas cosas habrá realizado Wesker con sus genes. Es demasiado arriesgado"_ Se dijo Chris a sí mismo, además de tomar en cuenta que aunque accediera a considerar a Jill como una opción, los estudios que tendrían que hacerse en su cuerpo tomarían un tiempo valioso del que no disponían, así que decidió que era mejor no mencionar a Jill en esto.

-No, no tenemos ninguna cura.- Mintió Chris para proteger a Jill.

-Bien, entonces vayamos directo a las montañas, y acabemos con esto.- Mencionó Tearlach con determinación.

Mientras Chris conducía hacia las montañas, Tearlach se encargó de realizar unas llamadas para conseguir un Jeep de nieve e información sobre alguna casona abandonada en las montañas. Cuando ambos agentes hubiesen llegado a su destino un hombre ya los estaba esperando en el Jeep de nieve de color rojo, para que tanto Chris como Tearlach pudieran disponer del vehículo.

Chris y Tearlach bajaron del auto y enseguida el hombre que estaba cerca del jeep se acercó a ellos.

-Capitán Blacksmith, le hago entrega de las llaves del Jeep que me pidió.- Dijo el hombre que vestía una gruesa chamarra y botas de montaña.

-Muchas gracias. Te presento al capitán Chris Redfield de la BSAA de Estados Unidos. Chris, él es Joseph Aniston, un hombre de confianza de la BSAA en Irlanda.-

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano en señal de presentación.

-Un gusto conocerlo capitán Redfield.- Dijo el hombre a la vez que estrechó la mano de Chris.

-Igualmente.- Respondió Chris al hombre irlandés.

-Dentro del Jeep están un par de botas y trajes de montaña que les serán útiles en la misión, además de las granadas y munición adicional que me solicitó para sus armas, capitán Blacksmith.- Habló el hombre señalando el Jeep rojo.

-Perfecto. ¿Conseguiste información acerca de alguna casona abandonada en las montañas?- Preguntó Tearlach.

-Sí, según los leñadores y gente que vive cerca de la montaña sólo hay una casona en medio de la nieve que al parecer lleva años deshabitada y cayéndose a pedazos. Aquí tiene un mapa donde podrá encontrar la ubicación exacta.- Y el hombre le entregó a Tearlach un pequeño mapa con las coordenadas que indicaban el lugar en donde estaba la casona.

-Muchas gracias, Joseph.- Y Tearlach dio un vistazo hacia el mapa.-Al parecer no es tan lejos de aquí y está muy bien oculta. Sólo sacaremos nuestras armas de la cajuela del auto, entonces podrás llevártelo para volver a la ciudad y nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep para ir a la casona.-

-Entendido capitán.- Asintió Joseph.

Chris y Tearlach sacaron las armas de la cajuela del auto, las subieron al Jeep y se pusieron encima de su ropa de civiles y blindajes antibalas, los trajes y las botas de montaña. Cuando Chris y Tearlach subieron al Jeep, el hombre subió al auto en el que viajaban los dos agentes para llevárselo a la ciudad.

-Buena suerte, agentes Blacksmith y Redfield.- Se despidió Joseph de Chris y Tearlach.

Y con un asentimiento, Chris arrancó a través de la nieve en el Jeep que los llevaría hacia la casona y el hombre irlandés vio como se perdía entre el manto blanco de hielo la mancha roja en que se desvanecía el Jeep llevándose consigo a los dos agentes de la BSAA.


	22. Chapter 22: Firma S J

CAPÍTULO 22: S.J.

El laboratorio subterráneo era un verdadero laberinto, y a pesar de contar con un plano y la brújula, iba a ser difícil llegar a la zona de experimentación.

-Parece como si estuviésemos caminando en círculos.-Comentó Rebecca cuando notó que estaban en el mismo pasillo de donde empezaron.

-No entiendo, esto parece un callejón sin salida, la construcción no tiene sentido. Ya caminamos hacia varias direcciones, entramos a muchas puertas y seguimos apareciendo en este maldito pasillo.-Respondió Leon evidentemente estresado.

-Y todo está demasiado silencioso. Excepto por los tres zombis que eliminamos.- Agregó Sheva al comentario de Leon.

Los agentes se sentaron en el suelo para descansar un poco y Adair se quedó de pie recargado sobre una de las láminas metálicas que formaban las duras paredes. De repente el suelo comenzó a vibrar y los agentes se pusieron de pie de inmediato pensando que las paredes pudieran cerrarse y terminaran aplastándolos, pero para su sorpresa, una de las láminas de metal comenzó a abrirse hacia arriba, mostrando lo que parecía ser una puerta oculta.

-¿Cómo carajo pudo abrirse?-Preguntó Leon sorprendido al no ver ningún botón o interruptor cerca que diera una explicación a que la puerta se abriera.

-Parece ser un sistema moderno de sensores por transmisión de calor. Los sensores al ser colocados en las puertas detectan las ondas de calor que producen las personas y estas se abren automáticamente. Adair al recargarse sobre la supuesta pared de metal, produjo calor corporal que el sensor logró captar y la puerta se abrió. Es un sistema automático muy similar al de las puertas de supermercado.- Explicó Rebecca al ver un diminuto foco color verde arriba del travesaño de la puerta oculta.

-Genial. Prepárense, vamos a entrar.- Pidió Leon a su equipo y estos cargando sus armas, caminaron detrás de él entrando por la puerta.

En cuanto dieron el primer paso notaron que se encontraban encima de una especie de puente metálico con barandales de acero y cubierto de cristal blindado que al parecer servía para supervisar desde arriba la actividad del laboratorio.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Sheva al ver todo lo que tenían en ese determinado lugar.

Todo allí era de color blanco. Había muchas jaulas donde tenían encerrados a animales salvajes como osos y lobos, y que gracias al encuentro que habían tenido con un oso cerberus esa mañana, supusieron que los usaban para crear especies del tipo caninos guardianes, así como los perros cerberus. Justo al lado de los animales salvajes había extrañas criaturas que parecían ser mutaciones de otros animales que aún no habían sido infectadas al cien por ciento con los virus. Eran bestias desfiguradas formadas de músculo, tentáculos color negro y alguna que otra mancha hecha de lo que en alguna vez fue su pelaje. En el otro extremo había jaulas vacías de tamaño gigante, donde fácilmente podría caber un elefante.

_"__¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?!" _Dijo Sheva a sí misma cuando miró en las jaulas esa escena tan repugnante.

En el lugar también había muchas cajas de madera que estaban selladas con tornillos, que parecían contener armas y aparatos de gran tamaño como microscopios electrónicos y demás máquinas de laboratorio.

Justo cuando pensaron que no podría haber algo más repugnante en ese lugar miraron que frente a las jaulas había una especie de cápsulas blancas que almacenaban algo en su interior y que seguramente no era agradable.

-Esas cápsulas contienen personas secuestradas para experimentos.-Habló Sheva en voz baja.

-¿Estás segura Sheva?-Preguntó Leon mirándola fijamente.

-Lo estoy. Son las mismas cápsulas que Wesker y Excella utilizaron en África para encerrar a los civiles que secuestraban para después experimentar con ellos o convertirlos en zombis para su uso personal.- Respondió Sheva con voz entrecortada.

-¡Miren!-Interrumpió Adair cuando vio que unos soldados infectados al igual que a los que se habían enfrentado momentos antes, entraban al lugar empujando unas camillas que transportaban bultos cubiertos de sábanas blancas.

Los soldados siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a unas planchas metálicas y sin ninguna delicadeza, quitaron las sábanas de encima de los bultos y qdejaron al descubierto lo que contenían.

Colocaron encima de las frías planchas los cuerpos sin vida de unas personas que al juzgar por las heridas hechas por un bisturí, habían sido cortadas para extirparles los órganos vitales, sin siquiera darse a la tarea de coser de nuevo las heridas, mostrando así la piel herida y sangrante. Después de haber realizado su trabajo, los soldados desaparecieron por las puertas principales y el lugar volvió a quedarse sin vigilancia.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó Rebecca impresionada llevándose las manos a la cara sin poder creer la extrema crueldad con la que ahí actuaban.

-Creo que ya vimos suficientes cosas desagradables por un día, es momento de seguir buscando al responsable de todo esto, y ajustar cuentas por esta masacre.- Respondió Leon con firmeza mientras siguió caminando a través del puente metálico.

El equipo de agentes siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una escalera que conducía hacia el suelo de donde se encontraban las jaulas, cápsulas y cajas de materiales. Cuando estuvieron abajo siguieron caminando y buscando alguna pista que les pudiese servir para llegar a la zona de experimentación. Entonces Rebecca encontró un sobre que contenía una pequeña carta que estaba encima de una de las cajas de madera.

-Chicos, encontré algo.-Llamó Rebecca a sus compañeros que enseguida se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué encontraste Rebecca?-Preguntó Leon.

Rebecca tomó la nota en sus manos y la leyó en voz alta:-

_"__Piero:_

___Sé que es anticuado escribir cartas, pero créeme que usar medios electrónicos es demasiado peligroso, ya que pueden monitorearme y vigilar mis pasos de cerca si alguien llega a sospechar de mí. Por eso prefiero usar la palabra escrita y mandar a alguien de confianza para entregarte estas notas personalmente y lleguen a salvo a tus manos. En fin, pasemos a lo que nos ocupa._

___Las cosas están saliendo como lo planeamos, fue una gran idea aliarnos en este negocio de las B.O.W.'s, aunque confieso que todo esto se lo debemos a Excella, ya que gracias a ella pude ponerme en contacto con Tricell y a su vez contigo. No cabe duda que nadie sabe para quien trabaja. Espero y la negociación con los guerrilleros orientales sea exitosa y hagas uso de tus dones de diplomático para convencerlos. Así que cuando todo esto acabe podremos tomar unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Pasar la vida protegiendo día y noche muestras de virus letales es una tarea cansada. _

_Estamos en contacto y estaré ahí para cuando culmine la jugosa negociación de las B.O.W.'s. _

_Saludos cordiales. _

_S.J." _

-Cada vez estamos más cerca del tercero en discordia.-Dijo Leon apretando los dientes.

-Sí, aunque supongo que descubrir su identidad no será nada sencillo. Las únicas pistas que tenemos es que estuvo en contacto con Tricell, Excella y que firma como S.J.- mencionó Rebecca guardando la carta en su mochila.

-No logro recordar a alguien que tenga como iniciales S.J. tal vez y sea una especie de apodo o pseudónimo.- Respondió Leon tratando de averiguar algo en su memoria.-Sigamos avanzando.-

El equipo continuó su camino y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las cápsulas con las personas cautivas para averiguar si podían hacer algo por liberarlas.

Los individuos que estaban dentro de las cápsulas eran un costal de huesos que sólo vestían una sencilla bata de hospital y al parecer estaban inconscientes.

Rebecca y Leon se acercaron a las cápsulas para poder observar de cerca si al menos estaban vivos, cuando de repente al poner en contacto sus manos con las paredes de las cápsulas, una fuerte sirena comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

-¡Mierda, lo que nos faltaba!- Maldijo Leon en voz alta.

-Alerta, intrusos detectados en área de cápsulas. Peligro, salidas de emergencias bloqueadas. Alerta…- Decía una voz computarizada a través de altavoces.

De repente una pequeña legión de aproximadamente veinte soldados infectados, perfectamente armados con rifles y ametralladoras entraron por la puerta principal dispuestos a eliminarlos. Todos ellos comandados por un soldado más grande e imponente.

-Compañeros ya saben qué hacer, ¡Cúbranse!- Grito Leon y su equipo corrió a ocultarse detrás de las enormes cajas de madera.

Leon se levantó y les lanzó una granada cegadora a los soldados que los dejó paralizados por unos momentos y entonces él y Adair pudieron lanzarse al ataque sobre ellos.

Sheva y Rebecca se quedaron detrás de las cajas de madera disparando hacia los soldados, ya que ellas dos eran las únicas que portaban armas de largo alcance.

Adair sacó la porra eléctrica y comenzó a atacar a los soldados que se tambaleaban para golpearlos y dejarlos inmóviles gracias a la electricidad, para intentar robarles de las manos algún rifle que les ayudara a combatirlos. Leon hacia lo mismo con los soldados que ya estaban saliendo de la ceguera provocada por la granada, mezclando acrobacias para esquivar los golpes y mostrando su destreza con el cuchillo.

Después de haber eliminado a la mitad de los soldados, Adair logró hacerse de un rifle y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban Rebecca y Sheva. Los soldados que contaban con metralletas, por su parte hicieron lo mismo escondiéndose tras las cápsulas y comenzaron a disparar en dirección a Adair. Con cierta dificultad Adair lograba esquivar las balas que eran demasiadas y que llegaban a penetrar en los cuerpos de los animales y las criaturas que estaban dentro de las jaulas, provocando su muerte rápida. Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Adair resbaló frente a la caja en la que se cubrían las mujeres y uno de los soldados que lo perseguía estaba apuntando directamente hacia él, que ya hacía en el suelo indefenso.

Entonces antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, Rebecca salto encima de la caja de madera y descargó su AK-47 sobre el soldado que estuvo a punto de matar a Adair, haciendo que el infectado estallara en una explosión de músculos, sangre y demás podredumbre.

Rebecca comenzó a hiperventilar por el exceso de adrenalina, mientras se agachaba para darle la mano a Adair que la miraba paralizado sin dar crédito a tal acto de valentía.

-Gracias.- Dijo Adair sin poder decir nada más saltando con Rebecca hacia atrás de la caja para cubrirse de las balas.

-Todo sea por salvar a un gran compañero.-Respondió Rebecca que siguió apuntando en dirección a los enemigos francotiradores.

Rebecca, Adair y Sheva siguieron apuntando en dirección a los francotiradores, mientras Leon seguía en solitario su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ayudado de su cuchillo con el que parecía ser el líder de los soldados.

De repente el fornido soldado con el que Leon luchaba logró derribarlo dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y dándole un pisotón en su mano derecha para que soltara el cuchillo y éste pudiera patearlo lejos.

El infectado líder miraba a Leon con sus ojos rojos y dando un feroz gruñido con palabras inentendibles comenzó a apuntarle directamente hacia la cabeza con su rifle, dispuesto a asesinarlo.

Adair, Rebecca y Sheva miraban horrorizados la escena sin poder hacer nada porque si dejaban de cubrir a Leon, los demás francotiradores irían enseguida a dispararle.

-¡Leon!- Gritó Rebecca con la voz llena de pánico.

Entonces Leon usó su mano izquierda para sacar su Magnum y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de apuntar dijo:

-Hasta luego.- y dió un tiro certero entre ceja y ceja al temible soldado, haciendo que este callera de rodillas, muriendo al instante

Leon se puso de pie y miró que Sheva estaba disparando hacia el último francotirador.

-Leon ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Sheva después de que terminó con el último soldado.

-Sí, es una suerte ser ambidiestro.- Respondió mientras flexionaba su mano lastimada y sostenía su cuchillo con la otra. -¿Están todos bien?-.

-Al parecer sí.- Dijo Rebecca después de cerciorarse que el resto de sus compañeros no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Que desastre...- Comentó Adair mientras miraba el lugar lleno de cadáveres y pedazos de carne podrida salpicada de sangre de los animales muertos.

-Será mejor que nos deshagamos de estas incómodas chamarras de nieve y salgamos pronto de aquí antes de que manden refuerzos.- Mencionó Leon mirando también el desastre de su alrededor.

Los agentes se despojaron de sus chamarras quedando todos cubiertos de sus blindajes oscuros antibalas y su cinturón porta objetos.

-Listo, Leon,- habló Rebecca sintiéndose más cómoda sin la gruesa chamarra.

-¿Ahora como saldremos de aquí? No podemos salir por la puerta principal ya que si mandaron a estos sujetos a eliminarnos, es porque ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y por tanto nos están cazando. Somos su presa.- Cuestionó Adair en un razonamiento bastante acertado.

Leon comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y tuvo una idea.

-Saldremos de aquí arrastrándonos a través de los ductos de aire acondicionado. Así no podrán vernos por ningún lado y podremos escapar de aquí sin nadie que pueda perseguirnos.- Explicó Leon a su equipo.

-Entonces comencemos a hacer las maniobras para alcanzar los ductos.- Completó Sheva la idea de Leon.

Los cuatro agentes comenzaron a mover una de las pesadas cajas empujándola hacia la pared para que pudieran alcanzar la reja que conducía el aire acondicionado. Adair que era el más alto logró abrir la reja que tapaba los ductos y los cuatro agentes pudieran entrar.

-Tenemos que mover la caja de nuevo hacia atrás dejándola sólo a una distancia prudente para que podamos saltar hacia el ducto. Si mostramos alguna evidencia de que pudimos moverla, en cuanto alguien entre aquí se dará cuenta que huimos a través de los canales de aire acondicionado y estaremos perdidos.- Dijo Leon a su equipo dando a notar ese bien pensado detalle.

Los agentes movieron la caja de nuevo y en cuanto la colocaron a una distancia en la que calcularon que podrían saltar hacia los ductos, Leon indicó a Adair que saltara el primero para ayudar a Rebecca y Sheva a pasar con menor dificultad.

Adair logró dar un salto exitoso y entró dentro del ducto. En cuanto se acomodó dio la señal a Leon para que los demás pudieran pasar.

Sheva dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tomó una pequeña carrera y saltó con apoyo de ambas manos de Leon que le dieron un impulso mientras éste se mantenía en cuclillas para lanzarla por el aire. Sheva pudo llegar al ducto sin ayuda y entró en el sin mayor problema colocándose detrás de Adair.

Ahora era el turno de Rebecca para saltar, cuando de repente ella miró insegura el ducto.

-¿Qué pasa Rebecca?- Preguntó Leon que estaba esperándola para saltar.

-No estoy segura de lograrlo Leon. No soy la mejor atleta del mundo.- Contestó Rebecca con honestidad.

-Tranquila. Escucha, voy a tomarte por la cintura, mientras tú te impulsas con tus piernas para poder lanzarte hacia el ducto. Adair te atrapara para que no caigas. ¿Lista?- Explicó Leon a su compañera.

Rebecca asintió y Leon la tomó por la diminuta cintura y obedeciendo las instrucciones de Leon, ella inclinó sus piernas para impulsarse y en cuanto lo hizo dio un salto y Leon la lanzó por los aires sin dificultad. Rebecca extendió los brazos y Adair logró tomarla de las manos para atraparla con cuidado y evitar lastimarla.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Rebecca a Adair por ayudarla.

-Todo sea por ayudar a una gran compañera.- Le dijo Adair haciendo una réplica de lo que ella le dijo cuando salvó su vida.

Ambos agentes se sonrieron y se acomodaron hacia atrás dando espacio a que Leon pudiera entrar. Haciendo una ágil acrobacia Leon entró rápidamente en el ducto cerrando la reja a su paso.

-Bien, ahora a arrastrarnos por los ductos.-Ordenó Leon a su equipo que comenzaron a trasladarse a gatas a través de los túneles de aire acondicionado.


	23. Chapter 23: Déjà vu

CAPÍTULO 23: DEJA VU

Chris estacionaba el Jeep a unos metros de distancia bajo algunos árboles que estaban cubiertos de nieve. Él y Tearlach bajaron del vehículo llevándose consigo sus armas preparadas.

El clima realmente era helado a pesar de llevar sus gruesos trajes de nieve, y sumado a la neblina que reinaba en la montaña, daba un aspecto aún más frío.

Chris y Tearlach caminaron hacia adelante cuando vieron la enorme construcción abandonada en medio del bosque nevado.

Era una casona más o menos de tres pisos, su tamaño era casi el de una mansión. Tenía enormes ventanas con fachadas y detalles bastante antiguos, como la decoración de gárgolas, algo similar al de un castillo medieval. Las paredes estaban tan desgastadas que se alcanzaban a notar los ladrillos con los que había sido construida, razón por la cual la construcción no tenía un color definido. Las puertas y ventanas de madera estaban llenas de agujeros que eran el hogar de varios animales salvajes como murciélagos y alimañas. Finalmente estaba rodeada de troncos secos bastante altos y llenos de nieve que muy probablemente en su pasado, habían sido frondosos árboles. En conjunto todo daba un aspecto bastante tenebroso.

Al mirar la antigua, casona Chris sintió un "deja-vú", que le recordó las mismas emociones que sintió cuando entró por primera vez a la mansión de las montañas de Arklay y también a su última misión que había tenido con su compañera Jill Valentine en la mansión Spencer, cuando ella se había lanzado al abismo arrastrando consigo a Wesker para salvarlo. Chris se estremeció y se le erizó el cabello de la nuca de tan sólo revivir esa espantosa escena en su mente.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, por si Leon y el equipo necesitan ayuda.- Hablo Tearlach rompiendo el silencio y caminando en dirección a la entrada.

Chris asintió siguiendo a Tearlach y este se detuvo cuando vio la puerta de madera bloqueada por la nieve.

-Deberíamos entrar por alguna ventana. Tirar la puerta o quitar la nieve nos quitará mucho tiempo. La estructura se ve fuerte y dudo mucho que se dañe más de lo que ya está si lanzamos una granada hacia las ventanas.- Comentó Chris señalando hacia una de las ventanas de madera que estaban en los costados.

Acercándose a alguna de las ventanas laterales, Chris retrocedió unos metros hacia atrás y sacando una granada explosiva de sus bolsillos la lanzó directo a la madera, la granada estalló haciendo pedazos a lo que quedaba de esa ventana, a la vez que bandadas de murciélagos volaban aturdidos huyendo de ahí.

-Vamos.- Dijo Tearlach entrando a través de la ventana mientras Chris lo seguía justo detrás de él.

Cuando entraron la casona tenía un aspecto aún más escabroso. Las paredes que en su momento habían sido decoradas con tapiz elegante ahora eran sólo pedazos de tela rasgados, las paredes estaban agrietadas y se alcanzaban a ver los ladrillos al igual que las paredes de afuera. Había moho y telarañas por doquier, y el piso estaba tapizado de hojas secas, polvo y nieve que se colaba por los múltiples agujeros de la casona.

-No se equivocaron cuando nos dijeron que esta casona estaba cayéndose a pedazos.-Comentó Chris mirando a su alrededor.

-Al parecer estamos en lo que en alguna vez fue el salón.- Mencionó Tearlach que veía el lugar donde había una chimenea vieja, escaleras que conducían hacia los dormitorios en el segundo piso y un largo pasillo que terminaba en un amplio espacio vacío donde a juzgar por su aspecto, debía tratarse del comedor.

En uno de los extremos del salón había una enorme puerta de madera que estaba cerrada bajo llave. Tearlach se acercó para tocarla y notó que la madera era demasiado fuerte y estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la casa.

-Esta puerta debe conducir a algún lado, la madera aún se ve resistente.- Afirmó Tearlach sin dejar de inspeccionar con sus manos la madera.

-No nos podemos dar el lujo de derribarla con una granada explosiva. Si hacemos una detonación aquí adentro, toda la casa nos caerá encima.- Dictaminó Chris mientras observaba la notable fragilidad de algunas paredes.

-Entonces busquemos algo para poder abrirla, o en el mejor de los casos, la llave.- Respondió Tearlach retirándose de la puerta.

-La llave debe de estar oculta en algún lugar de la casa. Dudo mucho que Piero cargue consigo hacia todos lados la llave de una casona vieja en donde nadie se atrevería a entrar.- Dijo Chris dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-Empecemos por revisar en la segunda planta. Tal vez encontremos algo.-

Ambos agentes subieron con cautela las escaleras, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento y listos para disparar si alguna amenaza aparecía al acecho.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Chris y Tearlach fueron primero a la última puerta del lado derecho, que estaba justo al lado de unas escaleras que conducían al tercer piso. Después se dieron cuenta que la habitación a la que entraron se trataba de un baño en pésimas condiciones. Todo lo que había allí estaba roto, desde la bañera hasta el lavamanos de porcelana, cucarachas rondaban por doquier y ratas de tamaño considerable se asomaban por las alcantarillas.

-No creo que encontremos algo diferente aquí que no sea ratas y alimañas.- Comentó Tearlach observando el lugar.

-Revisemos las demás puertas.- Sugirió Chris mientras caminaban hacia afuera del inmundo baño y se dirigían a las demás habitaciones.

Chris y Tearlach continuaron revisando todas las habitaciones y en ninguna encontraron nada que pudiera ayudarlos, sólo recámaras llenas de polvo, insectos, y murciélagos colgando del techo. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación que era la más grande, que parecía indicar que se trataba de la recamara principal.

Cuando entraron, miraron que al igual que las demás habitaciones, todo estaba en lamentables condiciones; tanto alfombra como cortinas estaban sucias y rasgadas, había telarañas en las esquinas, polvo e insectos. La única diferencia es que en esa habitación había una cama con un colchón roto al que se le asomaban los resortes y un pequeño mueble de tocador, en el que el espejo estaba hecho pedazos y sólo tenía un pequeño cajón.

Chris se acercó a revisar el cajón y vio que dentro de él había un antiguo juego de llaves de las cuales una de ellas parecía ser una llave maestra.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo Chris sacando las llaves del cajón.-Ahora ya podremos averiguar qué hay detrás de la puerta que está en el salón.

-No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos.- Respondió Tearlach dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían al salón.

Todo el tiempo mientras estuvieron dentro de la casona el silencio era totalmente sepulcral, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de sus pasos, los ruidos de los animales que estaban dentro de las habitaciones y el crujido de las puertas al abrirse. Pero de repente el silencio se vio interrumpido por un sonido adicional.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Preguntó Chris deteniéndose para agudizar su oído.

-Parece que proviene de las escaleras del tercer piso.- Contestó Tearlach quedándose inmóvil.

Los ruidos que escuchaban ambos agentes eran similares a los que producen las pisadas de alguien al bajar de las escaleras, sólo con la diferencia de que éstos pasos se escuchaban pesados y lentos, a la vez que se oía un ruido metálico, como el arrastrar de una cadena.

-Apresurémonos, no tenemos tiempo para averiguar de qué se tratan esos ruidos y mucho menos para luchar. ¡Rápido! -habló Tearlach que corrió rápidamente las escaleras, con Chris detrás de él.

Chris y Tearlach llegaron al salón y acercándose a la puerta comenzaron a probar cada una de las llaves en la cerradura para saber si alguna podría abrirla. De repente se escuchó un golpe terrible detrás de ellos, como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído en medio del salón.

-¿¡Pero qué…?!-Dijo Tearlach sin terminar la frase mirando sorprendido hacia lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

Una criatura que era el doble del tamaño de los agentes estaba frente a ellos. Tenía cuerpo humano con cabeza, brazos y piernas, pero en su espalda tenía una especie de caparazón escamoso con varios ojos mirando a distintas direcciones. Su cara sólo tenía una enorme boca con dientes afilados ya que carecía de nariz y ojos. El musculoso cuerpo estaba cubierto de harapos que llegaban desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas. En sus tobillos arrastraba cadenas oxidadas que estaban amarradas entre sí con grilletes. Toda la escasa piel que lo cubría tenía un aspecto putrefacto y gris. En una de sus manos cargaba un arma puntiaguda que podría simular un garfio gigantesco. En suma, era una abominación, una espantosa abominación.

La bestia comenzó a hiperventilar con ruidos audibles y levantando el garfio gigante lo dejó caer hacia a Chris y Tearlach para golpearlos. Ambos agentes esquivaron el golpe girando hacia lados opuestos quedando el garfio en medio de ellos.

-¡Chris, intenta abrir la puerta! ¡Yo lo distraeré!- Gritó Tearlach mientras sacaba la pistola M92F y comenzó a disparar hacia la cara del monstruo.

Chris corrió hacia la puerta y cuando estaba probando la segunda llave, vio ante sus ojos como Tearlach era levantado por los aires, gracias al poderoso brazo del gigante que lo sostenía del cuello como si fuese un pedazo de trapo. Tearlach se estaba quedando sin respirar cuando el monstruo tomó el garfio y estaba a punto de atravesar su dorso con el arma puntiaguda.

Justo antes de que la criatura acabara con Tearlach que luchaba sacudiéndose con sus piernas, Chris se acercó corriendo y dando un salto dio una fuerte patada en el estómago al monstruo, que cayendo hacia atrás, soltó a Tearlach que aterrizó sobre sus manos al suelo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Tearlach agradecido mientras trataba de recuperar oxígeno.

-Toma las llaves.-Respondió Chris lanzándole el juego de llaves a su compañero.-Intenta abrir la puerta, yo me encargaré de esa bestia.-

Tearlach atrapó las llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera para terminar de probar las llaves en la cerradura, mientras el monstruo se incorporaba y se ponía de nuevo en pie para volver a atacarlos.

Chris pensó rápidamente una manera de poder hacer frente al monstruo sin dañar demasiado la casona, ya que si provocaba una detonación ahí adentro las ruinas les caerían encima aplastándolos. _"¡Piensa Redfield, piensa!", _comenzó a gritarse mentalmente una y otra vez en su cabeza. _"¡Lo tengo!". _Teniendo una solución Chris sacó la escopeta Hydra que sabía que tenía un disparo potente y comenzó a pegar un par de tiros hacia las piernas del monstruo. Cuando las balas impactaron en sus rodillas este perdió el equilibrio y Chris aprovechó para darle un fuerte gancho al hígado. La idea de Chris estaba funcionando.

Para llegar a este plan, Chris recordó su misión pasada de Kijuju en África, cuando llegaron a los pantanos y él junto a Sheva, tuvieron que enfrentarse a los gigantes de la tribu Ndipaya.

La bestia se incorporó del golpe rápidamente y trató de embestir a Chris, tirando fuertes puñetazos al aire que por suerte el agente lograba evadir. Chris volvió a disparar a las rodillas, pero el monstruo adivinando su ataque, levantó su garfio para golpearlo. Gracias a que el agente Redfield le había dado ya un disparo en las rodillas, el monstruo perdió un poco el equilibrio desviando la fuerza del ataque, logrando sólo darle un leve golpe a Chris en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aliento por un momento.

De repente una de las llaves logró abrir la puerta de madera, y ésta abriéndose de par en par, dejó ver otra puerta metálica que comenzaba a levantarse hacia arriba, dándoles al par de agentes, una nueva alternativa.

-¡Chris, la puerta está abierta! ¡Olvídate de esa bestia y entremos!- Gritó Tearlach mientras la puerta de madera se mantenía abierta, pero la de metal comenzaba a cerrarse.

Chris no quería dejar a medias esta batalla, no por orgullo o alguna cuestión de ego, sino que no quería arriesgarse a que la bestia los siguiera y pudiera atacarlos por la espalda. Sin perder tiempo Chris sacó la Magnum L. Hawk y dando un par de tiros a las rodillas al monstruo que venía feroz hacia él, la bestia detuvo su carrera a punto de caerse y entonces Chris le dio un gancho al hígado que lo hizo retroceder y quedar semi agachado, continuó la serie de golpes dándole esta vez un puñetazo a la cara, y terminó su ataque dándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el dorso que hizo que el monstruo saliera disparado, impactando contra la pared lateral de la casona, haciendo que éste la perforara con su figura, quedando sepultado bajo una montaña de ladrillos y demás escombros que le cayeron encima cuando se derrumbó ese fragmento de la pared.

Chris se detuvo para tratar de acompasar su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, agradeciendo que sólo fuera una pared la que se derrumbara y no la casona completa, cuando escuchó la voz de Tearlach que le gritaba que la puerta ya estaba a poco menos de la mitad de espacio para cerrarse.

Chris corrió hacia la puerta, se dejó caer para resbalar sobre sus piernas y entrar deslizándose a través de la puerta que se cerró detrás de él.

-Bien hecho.- Felicitó Tearlach a Chris por haber acabado con la bestia.

-Gracias. Ahora, tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos.- Respondió Chris que observaba el solitario pasillo blanco en el que habían entrado.

Chris y Tearlach miraron el enorme pasillo blanco en el que sólo había una puerta pequeña del lado izquierdo y al final de ésta había un corredor en el lado derecho.

De repente escucharon pasos apresurados que venían hacia su dirección, entonces Chris y Tearlach corrieron hacia la pequeña puerta para poder esconderse. En cuanto abrieron se dieron cuenta del espacio reducido que tenía la pequeña habitación que era destinada para almacenar artículos de limpieza.

Tres hombres vestidos de bata de laboratorio iban hablando de lo que parecía ser una acalorada discusión.

-No, no, no… ¡Simplemente no puede ser posible tanta estupidez!- Gritaba un hombre de prominente barba.

-Scheller, ya te explicamos una y otra vez que mandamos a veinte guardias de seguridad para abatirlos, no entendemos como pudieron haber fallado.-Se defendía un hombre de baja estatura.

-¿Acaso ustedes no lo entienden? Cuando el señor Gionne no está, yo soy el responsable de todo esto. Ahora no sólo tenemos el problema de que no podemos estabilizar el virus para combinarlo con el T-Abyss, sino que además, tenemos a cuatro intrusos escondidos quien sabe donde en el laboratorio, haciendo destrozos por doquier y eliminando al personal.-Habló exaltado el hombre al que respondía el apellido de Scheller.

-Parece que están hablando del equipo comandado por Leon.- Comentó Tearlach en voz baja mientras él y Chris seguían escuchando la conversación de los tres científicos.

-Al parecer los intrusos cayeron en el almacén de archivo muerto atravesando el cristal desde el exterior. Aún no sabemos cómo lograron salir de ahí, porque para abrir la puerta se necesita la contraseña. Después de que salieron, eliminaron a los guardias y entraron a la cabina de seguridad. Desactivaron el sistema operativo así fue como llegaron a la zona de materiales.- Explicó tratando de justificarse el otro hombre calvo.

El hombre al que llamaban Scheller se colocaba la mano apretándose la frente con los dedos para tratar de calmar su ira y respondió mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Piero Gionne llega con sus socios en unas horas, para cuando eso suceda tenemos que tener los virus y las B.O.W.'s listas. Si no hacemos lo que pide, rodará mi cabeza, la tuya, también la tuya, ¡y de todas las personas que estemos en este laboratorio!-Grito Scheller mientras gritaba señalando a sus compañeros.

Scheller comenzó a inhalar y exhalar para intentar calmarse y ordenó a los dos hombres que estaban con él:

-Escuchen, quiero que encuentren a los intrusos cuanto antes, consigue un nuevo jefe de seguridad de entre los infectados más fuertes, ya que el idiota anterior está muerto. En cuanto los tengan, los encierran en las jaulas de hierro e inmediatamente vienen a darme aviso para asegurarme yo mismo de que los eliminen. Vayan a hacer lo que les digo y en cuanto terminen vuelvan inmediatamente a los laboratorios para terminar nuestro trabajo con los científicos franceses, antes de que Piero llegue y esto se vuelva un desastre.-Ordenó Scheller con voz más calmada.

En cuanto Scheller terminó de dar las instrucciones, los dos hombres desaparecieron en el corredor, y el jefe de los científicos tratando de tranquilizarse unos momentos, desapareció también alejándose a los laboratorios.

Cuando el pasillo quedó solo nuevamente Chris y Tearlach salieron del pequeño cuarto de limpieza y observaron a su alrededor para cerciorarse que estuvieran a salvo.

-Para desgracia de esos sujetos, el equipo está a salvo y muy bien oculto.-Comentó Tearlach mientras caminaba por el corredor.

-Sí, pero no lo estarán por mucho tiempo. Ya oímos a esos hombres que van a extremar ahora toda su vigilancia para atraparlos.- Respondió Chris con cierta tensión en la voz.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos antes que ellos para poder ayudarlos y frustrar de una buena vez los negocios de Piero. Saquemos ventaja de que los científicos aún no logran estabilizar el virus, eso nos da una esperanza.- Dijo Tearlach preparando su pistola.

Cargando de munición la escopeta Hydra para ponerla en guardia Chris habló con decisión.

-Vamos. Hay una amenaza que erradicar.-

Y ambos hombres corrieron a través del corredor llenos de coraje y valentía, como siempre sin saber, a lo que iban a enfrentarse después.


	24. Chapter 24: Un misterioso soldado

CAPÍTULO 24: UN MISTERIOSO SOLDADO

El equipo formado por Leon, Rebecca, Sheva y Adair se arrastraba de entre los ductos de aire acondicionado, y después de un rato de ir mirando reja por reja para encontrar los laboratorios, llegaron por fin y se quedaron a mirar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

El laboratorio era una enorme habitación blanca que estaba saturada de máquinas y computadoras con pantallas gigantes, microscopios electrónicos, y muchísimo material de laboratorio como matraces, buretas, bisturís… En el lugar trabajaban alrededor de catorce científicos que caminaban de un lado a otro llevando muestras en vidrios de reloj y sustancias químicas en matraces de vidrio.

De repente uno de los científicos que el equipo inmediatamente identificó como uno de los hombres que entraron en el almacén de archivo cuando ellos estaban escondidos en los contenedores de basura, se acercó cargando un portafolio abierto que dejaba ver una especie de tubos de ensayo de laboratorio perfectamente cerrados. Dentro de esos recipientes había sustancias viscosas de colores rojo carmesí, verde, negro y violeta brillante.

-¡Son los virus!-Dijo Rebecca en voz baja.

Todos los agentes miraron muy atentos al hombre que llevaba el maletín y que estaba a punto de hablar:

- Camarades , ici des échantillons du virus; virus T, T-Abyss, Uroboros, et T-Uroabyss, est notre nouvelle création. (Compañeros, aquí los virus; virus T, T-Abyss, Uroboros, y T-Uroabyss.)

_"__¿Así que el famoso T-Abyss es un virus? ¡Y T-UroAbyss es el virus que estaban tratando de estabilizar!"_ Se dijo Sheva a sí misma mientras seguía escuchando la conversación de estos sujetos.

De repente el otro de los científicos que había estado en el almacén intervino acercándose para hablar en francés.

- Mais le T - Uroabyss est encore en phase de test, nous ne pouvons pas donner plus complet (Pero el T-Uroabyss aún está en fase de prueba, no podemos darlo como concluido.)-

-Amigos, lo que el científico tiene en el maletín son los virus T, T-Abyss, Uroboros y uno nuevo al que nombraron T-Uroabyss, pero al parecer por lo que acaba de decir el otro hombre, aún está en fase de pruebas.- Habló Sheva en voz baja informando a sus compañeros de lo que estaba pasando.

- Nous ne avons plus de temps pour d'autres tests , M. Gionne arrive aujourd'hui et nous avons fait les calculs , la marge d'erreur avec le virus est de 1 à 100. (Ya no tenemos más tiempo para seguir con pruebas, el señor Gionne llega hoy y con los cálculos que hemos hecho, el margen de error con el virus es de 1 a 100.)

El otro hombre pareció a exaltarse y comenzó a gritar en francés:

-Mais ce est trop risqué! Nous ne pouvons pas livrer T - Uroabyss dans ces conditions! (¡Pero eso es demasiado arriesgado! ¡No podemos entregar el T-Uroabyss a en esas condiciones!)-

El científico que sostenía los virus al parecer se había ofendido y también se puso a gritar:

-Nous ne avons pas le choix! (No tenemos otra opción)-

-Chicos, el científico que tiene los virus dice que ya no tienen más tiempo para seguir con pruebas porque Piero llega hoy, y dice que sólo se basaran con los cálculos que hicieron y que el margen de error es de 1 a 100. El otro hombre dice que aún así es demasiado arriesgado y que no pueden entregar así el T-Uroabyss. Pero parece que al primer científico aún así no le importa y dice que no tienen otra opción.- Informó Sheva a su equipo haciendo las veces de traductor.

-¡Pero aún así es peligroso hacer cálculos con un virus que no es cien por ciento estable!-Comentó Rebecca alarmada.

-Entonces tampoco nos deja otra opción a nosotros. Preparen sus armas. A la cuenta de tres saltaremos a través de la reja y confiscaremos esos virus a través de la fuerza.- Respondió Leon con decisión

Leon, Adair, Rebecca y Sheva cargaron sus armas y esperaron la señal de Leon. Cuando estuvieron listos, Leon contó hasta tres en voz baja y dando una fuerte patada, tumbó de un solo golpe la reja del aire acondicionado y con una acrobacia aterrizó encima en el suelo de los laboratorios junto con todos sus compañeros detrás de él.

Todos los científicos se quedaron paralizados en sus lugares cuando miraron a los agentes apuntarles con sus armas.

-¡Quietos!- Gritó Leon cuando uno de los científicos intentó caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Leon creo que todas estas personas sólo entienden francés.- Comentó Rebecca al mirar las caras confundidas de todos los científicos.

Leon le dio una mirada de asentimiento a Sheva y ella dio un paso al frente.

-Tenez-le! Tout le monde mettez vos mains! (¡Quietos! ¡Todos pongan sus manos en alto!)- Gritó Sheva en idioma francés.

Y los científicos obedeciendo pusieron sus manos en alto.

-Nous sommes la sécurité internationale (Somos seguridad internacional).Vous! (¡Tú!)- Dijo Sheva señalando al científico que sostenía los virus.- Donnez-moi le sac et personne ne se blesse. (Entrégame el maletín y nadie saldrá herido.)-

El científico se acercó temblorosamente mientras observaba a Sheva lleno de temor extendiendo sus manos para darle el maletín.

-Placez le sur le sol. (Colócalo en el suelo.)-

Y el hombre obedeciendo puso delante de Sheva el maletín con los virus.

-Une faux mouvement et vous tirez, ¿je comprends? (Un solo movimiento en falso y dispararemos, ¿entendido?).- Amenazó Sheva con voz autoritaria y con su arma lista.

- Ne tirez pas! Nous ne nous faisions notre travail. Nous vous dirons tout ce dont vous avez besoin. (¡No disparen! Nosotros solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo. Les diremos todo lo que necesiten.)- Habló uno de los científicos pidiendo clemencia.

-Parfait. (Perfecto).- Le respondió la agente Alomar mirándolo amenazantemente.

De repente un sonido brusco abrió de golpe la puerta de entrada, y apareció el científico que había estado hace unos momentos en el pasillo donde se encontraban escondidos Chris y Tearlach, el tal Scheller que había estado escuchando todo detrás de la puerta y apareció cargando consigo una ametralladora.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Salgan de mi laboratorio!- Gritaba amenazando con el arma el susodicho.

-¡Suelta el arma!-Respondió Leon amenazando a Scheller.

-No, si no me devuelven mi maletín comenzaré a disparar hacia todos sin importarme cuantos mueran.- Habló Scheller con voz temblorosa.

Scheller se veía asustado y desesperado por lo que Leon no dudó ni un segundo que este hombre pudiera cometer una locura.

-Está bien, ven por tu maletín.- Dijo Leon con voz serena.

-No, no soy ningún estúpido. Bajen sus armas y que uno de los científicos venga a entregarme mi maletín.- Pidió Scheller aún muy asustado.

Leon asintió y su equipo bajó las armas.

Scheller comenzó a reír nerviosamente y miró a uno de los hombres que se encontraban ahí para que recogiera el maletín y se lo entregara en sus manos.

Nuevamente la puerta fue abierta con violencia y Scheller fue despojado de su arma, cuando alguien lo tomó por el cuello haciéndole una llave apuntándole con una pistola directamente en la sien. Eran Chris y Tearlach. El primero estaba deteniendo a Scheller y el segundo era quien le había quitado el arma.

Sheva dio un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver a su amado Chris llegar justo a tiempo para ayudarlos y que gracias al cielo estaba sano y salvo al igual que ellos.

-Escucha Scheller, vas a ordenarle a tu equipo que nos entregue los virus y quite toda la vigilancia del laboratorio, si no quieres que ahora mismo te llene el cerebro de pólvora.- Amenazó Chris recargando su arma en la cabeza del científico.

Scheller sacó de su bolsillo con su mano temblorosa un radio que utilizó para poder comunicarse.

-Jacques, retira a todos los vigilantes de los pasillos, no quiero ver a nadie cerca ni armado. Ordena que se retiren…-

-Pero, señor Scheller, ¿qué hay de los intrusos?…- Preguntó una voz del otro lado del radio.

-¡Qué se larguen Jacques!- Gritó Scheller con la voz temblorosa por el pánico.

-Buen chico. Ahora pon atención Scheller, que de ahora en adelante tu jefe no es Gionne, sino nosotros, y vas a hacer todo lo que te ordenemos.- Dijo Chris al científico y saliendo de la habitación, los agentes se llevaron lejos a su rehén.

Después de un rato, el laboratorio se quedó vacío y desértico sin ninguna persona que se quedara en los pasillos. Sólo los científicos se quedaron en los laboratorios fingiendo trabajar mientras eran vigilados por Rebecca y Leon que estaban ocultos detrás de las enormes máquinas.

Mientras trabajaban, se escuchó una serie de pasos furiosos que caminaban con dirección al laboratorio y que con fuerza golpeó las puertas de éste para abrirlas de golpe.

Un hombre alto y de traje apareció en las puertas abiertas de par en par, mientras miraba con furia a los hombres de bata blanca. Era Piero Gionne.

-¡¿Dónde está el imbécil de Scheller?!- Gritó Piero con el rostro rojo de cólera.

Uno de los científicos se acercó tímidamente para tratar de hablar con Piero.

-Está en la plataforma de experimentación, pero, ¿qué ocurre señor?-

-Sucede que llego a la casona y una de las paredes está en ruinas, sepultando entre los escombros a la B.O.W. guardián que fue asesinado. Llego aquí y encuentro un desastre en el área de materiales con un ejército de infectados muertos, para después darme cuenta que ustedes no tienen ni una mínima vigilancia del laboratorio cuando es más que evidente que un extraño entró y ¡está acabando con todo!-Contestó Piero al científico levantando la voz en la última frase.

-Señor, no teníamos ni idea de todo esto.-Mintió el científico para tratar de excusarse ante Piero.

-¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta que no tenían idea de todo esto, bola de idiotas!-Volvió a gritar Piero con rabia.-Pero ahora mismo, Scheller tendrá que darme la cara y responderme por este caos.- Y dándose la vuelta, Piero salió hecho una fiera de los laboratorios.

-Buen trabajo señores. Tal vez y su buena actuación les reste unos cuantos años en la prisión.- Dijo Leon saliendo de su escondite y dando un pequeño aplauso a los científicos, mientras Rebecca caminaba detrás de él.

-Es hora del segundo paso del plan Leon.- Anunció Rebecca saliendo del laboratorio y Leon corrió detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto ocultos en un pasillo estaban Chris y Sheva de pie y con las armas preparadas, aún con la tensión a flor de piel por una pequeña discusión que habían tenido minutos antes.

Los agentes habían decidido dividirse en parejas para emboscar a Piero quedando Rebecca con Leon, Chris con Sheva y Adair con Tearlach, llevándose éstos últimos a Scheller como rehén. En cuanto se separaron y estuvieron todos en sus respectivas posiciones Chris no pudo evitar correr a los brazos de Sheva y besarla repentinamente.

Sheva correspondió a su beso aunque pudo sentir en los labios de Chris la desesperación y ansiedad con la que él la besaba, y separándose de él preguntó:

-Chris, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-

-No quiero perderte.- respondió él con desesperación.

-Chris, cálmate, estaremos bien.- Dijo Sheva tomándolo de las manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Promete que te quedarás siempre tras de mí, y me dejarás luchar solo si es necesario para que tú no corras peligro.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Habló Sheva con incredulidad.-Chris, ¿estás actuando así porque quieres dejarme fuera de la misión?-

-Sólo quiero que estés a salvo.- Le contestó él con voz severa.

-Chris, tú me conoces, ya me has visto luchar anteriormente, sé protegerme sola.- Se defendió Sheva.

-No podré estar tranquilo si veo que estás en peligro.- Volvió a afirmar Chris con seguridad.

-¡Chris, basta!- gritó finalmente Sheva con voz enfadada.-No soy una damisela en peligro, soy una agente preparada al igual que todos aquí, y tienes que aprender a respetarme y a tratarme como tal si queremos que esto funcione.-

Ella pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de Chris y pensando que pudo haberlo herido al ser tan dura con él añadió:

-Chris, te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí, eso es algo que me demuestra que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti, pero tienes que relajarte, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, por favor mi amor, confía en mí.-

Ella lo miró de nuevo con sus ojos avellana que lo confundían y Chris dando un pequeño asentimiento acepto que él tendría que aceptar que Sheva se defendería sola y el no tendría que preocuparse tanto por ella. Sheva lo abrazó en agradecimiento y se pusieron en posiciones, pero aún así, la tensión entre los dos no se terminó.

Sheva estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Chris se quedó quieto para mirar que alguien se acercaba a la plataforma de experimentación.

-¡Scheller, Scheller! – gritaba con furia el hombre italiano.

Piero se acercó hacia la enorme computadora que había en la plataforma de experimentación donde vio una silla que estaba de frente al monitor y se percató que alguien con bata de laboratorio estaba sentado allí.

Al ver que el hombre de bata de laboratorio lo ignoraba, Piero lleno de rabia se acercó a la silla y girando bruscamente el respaldo esperando que fuese Scheller quien estaba sentado allí, dio un salto en cuanto se dio cuenta de su confusión.

-Parece que Scheller ya no será más tu jefe de científicos, Piero Gionne.-Respondió Tearlach poniéndose de pie de la silla de cuero y vistiendo la bata de laboratorio que había pertenecido a Scheller.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Piero Gionne.

-Soy la persona que va a acabar con tus planes terroristas.- Respondió Tearlach con seguridad. –Tienes un minuto para rendirte y darme la información con respecto a las B.O.W.'s.- Y Tearlach sacó una pistola del bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio y apuntó directamente hacia Piero.

-Vaya ¿puedo tener el honor de saber quién es el astuto caballero que llegó hasta mi laboratorio para arrestarme?-Cuestionó Piero con cinismo.

-Capitán Blacksmith de la BSAA, Escocia. Un placer conocerlo en persona.- Añadió Tearlach con sarcasmo.

-La BSAA…-Dijo Piero como murmurando para sí mismo.

-Cometiste el mismo error que tu querida prima Excella al subestimar a la BSAA.-

Piero miró a Tearlach con desprecio cuando éste lo comparó con Excella, pero Tearlach siguió hablando;

-Más vale que te entregues Gionne, todo tu teatro ya se vino abajo. Tus compradores de B.O.W.'s acaban de ser arrestados por el ejército irlandés, así que dudo que puedan seguir haciendo negocios contigo, tu guardián de la mansión está muerto, los científicos te han abandonado… estás sólo Piero, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte.-

-Tranquilo agente Blacksmith, voy a entregarme.- Menciono Piero con la voz llena de tranquilidad, mientras retrocedía con las manos en alto.

Tearlach seguía apuntando en dirección a Piero cuando de repente una especie de dispositivo fue lanzado en medio de ellos para detonarse y hacer el mismo efecto que una granada cegadora.

Chris y Sheva corrieron hacia Tearlach y Adair se lanzó hacia la plataforma pero una silueta negra corrió para llevarse a Piero rápidamente y ayudarlo. Adair fue corriendo tras de Piero y su cómplice, pero estos lograron huir por una puerta secreta.

Chris y Sheva ayudaron a Tearlach a levantarse mientras éste se incorporaba rápidamente mientras tocía.

-No podemos perderlo, tenemos que correr tras él.- Decía Tearlach mientras se lanzaba a correr hacia las puertas

-¡Leon, Piero está escapando con la ayuda de una cómplice, trata de detenerlo!- Hablaba Chris a través del intercomunicador.

-Entendido, Rebecca y yo vamos por él.- Respondió Leon con seguridad.

Adair, Tearlach, Chris y Sheva corrieron hacia afuera de la plataforma de experimentación, para poder alcanzar a Piero Gionne.

Piero Gionne corría hacia una salida que se encontraba en el área de bodegas, y cuando se disponía a activar la salida un disparo que por poco impactaba en su hombro lo detuvo, volteando hacia quien lo perseguía.

-Creo que no podrás huir más lejos, Piero Gionne.-

Piero se quedó mirando al agente que le estaba apuntando con su arma y dijo:

-Leon Kennedy… - Mencionó Piero entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vaya, parece que si fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadoso para revisar por ti mismo los expedientes de los sobrevivientes a los desastres de Raccoon City y las montañas Arklay.-Habló Leon con sarcasmo.

Entonces corriendo detrás de Leon llegaron el resto de los agentes; Rebbeca, Adair, Tearlach, Chris y Sheva.

En cuanto Piero los miro comenzó a dar un aplauso irónico a los agentes mientras decía:

-Bravo, lograron acorralarme, un gusto conocerlos en persona, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield… Me han hablado mucho de usted caballero…-

Sheva se quedó mirando a Chris confundida por las palabras de Piero y Chris respondió al hombre italiano:

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te ha hablado de mí?- Decía Chris sin dejar de apuntar a Piero con su arma.

-Como no conocer al capitán Redfield, sobreviviente de las montañas de Arklay, autor de la destrucción de Umbrella, Wesker, y mi empresa Tricell…respondió Piero acentuando esta última frase- Y también de lo sucedido en el caso Terragrigia. Pero no se angustie capitán Redfield, todo se sabrá a su tiempo…-

-Déjate de estupideces y habla ya, ¿quién es tu cómplice?-Interrogó Chris acercándose con su arma.

-Me gustaría quedarme a responder todas sus dudas pero tengo una compañía de energía termonuclear que atender.- Y sacando un pequeño control de uno de los bolsillos de su traje, presionó un botón, y una compuerta que se abría de una de las paredes laterales comenzó a abrirse dejando entrar mucha luz en la oscuridad de la bodega.

-¡Que no escape!- Gritó Tearlach cuando vio correr a Piero Gionne.

Leon comenzó a correr detrás de Piero y dando un disparo logró darle un rozón en la pierna que hizo que el italiano pudiera detenerse.

De repente un rugido terrible hizo que todos voltearan su vista hacia lo que venía caminando a la amplia bodega oscura.

Un ser deforme de aproximadamente tres metros de altura se acercaba hacia ellos. Se parecía al guardián que estaba en la casona pero se veía más temible y grande. Era un Tyrant. Su aspecto era musculoso con piel podrida y gris. Tenía enormes garras en las manos y su cara era similar al de una calavera con pómulos carcomidos. Con sus ojos negros veía con mirada asesina a sus víctimas que estaban a unos cuantos metros de él.

-¡Un Tyrant!-Exclamó Leon en voz alta.

-¡Dispérsense!- Gritó Tearlach haciendo que los agentes corrieran en distintas direcciones.

El monstruo comenzó a rugir y a correr frenéticamente por la bodega, destruyendo todo a su paso. Los agentes se cubrieron detrás de las cajas y comenzaron a disparar hacia el Tyrant, pero su piel era tan dura que las balas rebotaban en su piel.

-¡Las balas no pueden hacerle ningún daño!- Exclamó Sheva gritando a sus compañeros.

Comenzaron a lanzarle granadas explosivas pero el resultado fue el mismo; el monstruo salió ileso. Entonces Chris, Tearlach y Leon corrieron lanzándose sobre él para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo pero el Tyrant logró lanzarlos lejos de un solo golpe.

-¡Chris!- Gritó Sheva e intentó correr a su lado, pero Adair se lo impidió.

Chris logró incorporarse y miró para comprobar que Tearlach y Leon estuvieran de pie, y en cuanto lo notó, comenzó a correr para esquivar los golpes del Tyrant que corría velozmente.

Por su parte Piero empezó a activar un mecanismo para que la salida de emergencia se abriera y pudiera escapar, pero sus movimientos atrajeron al Tyrant que fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Aléjate de mí bestia asquerosa!-Gritó Piero a su creación.

El Tyrant estaba diseñado para obedecer órdenes de sus amos, pero como ya lo habían dicho los científicos, aún el virus no estaba al cien por ciento estable y la inteligencia de las B.O.W.'s era mínima, sólo para obedecer a sus instintos, así que la falla del virus T-Uroabyss se hizo presente y el Tyrant no obedecía a su creador.

-¡He dicho que te alejes monstruo!- Continuaba gritando Piero con fiereza.

El monstruo tomo a Piero por el cuello levantándolo con facilidad y estrellándolo con violencia sobre una de las paredes como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Entonces fue como el Tyrant, mató rápidamente a su creador, todo esto ante los ojos impactados de los agentes de la BSAA.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!- habló Tearlach a su equipo a través de su intercomunicador.

-¡Nos va a ser difícil acabar con esta escoria!-decía Chris mientras corría a través de las cajas que había en la bodega.

Adair, Rebecca y Sheva buscaban un punto débil en el monstruo disparándole en donde la piel estaba más sensible y carcomida para intentar debilitarlo, pero al parecer estos intentos seguían siendo inútiles.

Leon continuaba corriendo buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlos cuando de repente vio que un lanzacohetes estaba cerca en una de las cajas de la enorme bodega en la que estaban atrapados.

-¡Chris, un lanzacohetes! ¡Está a unas cuantas cajas a la derecha de donde te encuentras! ¡Tal vez eso nos dé una esperanza!- informó Leon a su cuñado confiando en su dominio de armas pesadas.

Chris miró a su derecha y efectivamente ahí estaba un lanzacohetes. De inmediatamente Chris corrió hacia él y lo tomó para comenzar a apuntar hacia el Tyrant.

-Leon, sólo tenemos una oportunidad y el Tyrant se mueve demasiado. Necesito que lo distraigan para que yo pueda apuntarle y no fallar el disparo.- Pidió Chris al agente Kennedy.

-Copiado.- Respondió Leon comenzando a idear un plan para distraerlo.

Él y Tearlach comenzaron a acercarse al monstruo y a correr alrededor de él para dispararle y lograr atraer su atención, pero el Tyrant era hábil y lograba esquivar las balas. Leon comenzó a hacer acrobacias para acercarse y patear su abdomen, dándose cuenta que su plan estaba dando resultados. Los golpes cuerpo a cuerpo en el abdomen hacían que el monstruo se debilitara un poco, entonces Leon continuó con la serie de acrobacias para distraerlo, cuando de repente el monstruo logró golpear a Leon cuando estaba saltando en el aire, derribándolo en el suelo.

Con un movimiento rápido el monstruo dio un manotazo con sus garras para golpear a Leon, pero Tearlach que estaba cerca se puso en medio para dispararle al Tyrant y éste, logró perforar con sus garras el hombro y una parte del torso del agente Blacksmith.

-¡Capitán!-Grito Adair en cuanto escuchó a Tearlach pegar un alarido de dolor.

-¡Tearlach!- Le habló Leon a su compañero que estaba tirado en el suelo, y tomándolo por los hombros lo arrastró lejos del Tyrant.

El monstruo comenzó a rugir y entonces Chris disparó con el lanzacohetes impactando directamente sobre la cara del monstruo volándole la cabeza, haciendo que este cayera de bruces, muerto en el suelo.

Rebecca, Sheva, y Adair corrieron hacia Tearlach que estaba sangrante en el suelo y era sostenido en los brazos de Leon.

-¡Chris, intenta abrir la puerta de emergencia!- Pidió Leon a través del intercomunicador a su compañero que enseguida se dirigió al sistema de computo para abrir la salida.

-Leon, Adair, muevan a Tearlach con cuidado hacia a arriba de alguna de las cajas de madera para que pueda revisarlo. ¡Rápido!- Pidió Rebecca a sus compañeros.

Ambos hombres movieron a Tearlach a una de las cajas y lo colocaron ahí suavemente. Rebecca se acercó a Tearlach y comenzó a quitarle la ropa para dejar su torso desnudo y poder analizarlo.

-Sólo tiene una especie de raspón en el torso, pero la herida en el brazo es seria, necesito hacer un torniquete para detener la hemorragia.-

Adair cortó una tira de su camisa blanca y se la dio rápidamente a Rebecca quien con mucha destreza hizo un amarre en el brazo de Tearlach para detener el sangrado.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos o perderá mucha sangre.-Comentó la pequeña mujer cuando terminó de colocar el torniquete en el brazo de su compañero.

De repente, comenzó a notar pequeñas manchas verduzcas en el abdomen del agente y la mujer dijo alarmada.

-¡Oh no! ¡Logró infectarlo!-

Adair, Sheva y Leon se miraron horrorizados viendo como su amigo había sido infectado por ese horrible virus.

-Adair, saca de mi maletín el antídoto, tendremos que inyectárselo ya, antes de que sea muy tarde y perdamos a Tearlach.-

Adair sacó del maletín de Rebecca un frasco pequeño y una jeringa con algodón y de inmediato se lo dio a la agente Chambers.

Rebecca comenzó a sacar el líquido con la jeringa para preparar la inyección y sacando un poco el líquido para comprobar la aguja, inyectó el antídoto directamente en la vena del brazo de Tearlach.

_"__Dios mío, que esto funcione."_ Decía Rebecca para sus adentros.

-Rebecca ¿qué va a pasar ahora?- Preguntaba Adair con desesperación.

-Va a aumentar su temperatura corporal y comenzará a tener fiebre muy alta para que su cuerpo logré erradicar el virus por sí solo. Tendrá convulsiones muy fuertes.- Respondió ella mientras veía inconsciente a su paciente.

De repente la salida de emergencia logró abrirse lentamente y entonces Chris se dirigió hasta donde estaba Tearlach tendido y una silueta oscura comenzó a correr entre la bodega.

-¡Es el cómplice de Gionne!- Dijo Sheva con rabia señalando a la figura negra que corría por los pasillos de la bodega.

Leon se lanzó tras del cómplice de Piero y Sheva se encargó de seguirlo de cerca sin que Chris se diera cuenta.

El misterioso personaje corrió por todos los pasillos hasta que de repente se vio acorralado por una pared con Leon siguiéndolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Viéndose atrapado, el desconocido lanzó una granada cegadora que hizo que Leon se detuviera tropezando con una de las cajas y se quedara inmovilizado unos momentos en el suelo.

Cuando logró recobrar la vista e intentó incorporarse, Leon vio ante sus ojos a un personaje que estaba apuntándole con una pistola directamente en la cabeza.

Era una figura de estatura normal y que vestía un traje y botas de soldado totalmente de color negro. En una de sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero, llevaba un pequeño tubo de ensayo que supuso era una muestra de alguno de los virus y en la otra, el arma con la que le estaba apuntando entre ceja y ceja. Leon levantó la vista para mirarlo a la cara, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que esta persona llevaba puesta una máscara de gas.

-¿HUNK?- Dijo Leon con la respiración entre cortada y un pequeño ataque de tos.

En el último momento, un disparo logró impactar en la mano del cómplice de Piero haciendo que este soltara su arma, logrando ahuyentarlo para que Leon pudiese incorporarse. Leon volteó a sus espaldas para mirar quién había disparado contra su adversario y vio a Sheva apuntando desde unos pasos atrás sosteniendo su rifle en las manos. El personaje se alejó velozmente a través de los pasillos para salir huyendo, cuando recibió nuevamente un disparo en la cabeza, tirando al suelo su máscara de gas sin lograr que el presunto cómplice detuviera su carrera.

A pesar de que el personaje jamás volteó su cara para mirar hacia atrás, tanto Leon como Sheva se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron el largo cabello castaño que colgaba en la espalda del misterioso soldado. La identidad del soldado se trataba en realidad de una mujer.


	25. Chapter 25: Todo en su lugar

CAPÍTULO 25: TODO EN SU LUGAR

El sonido de su respiración regular en su mejilla, la hizo despertar con un movimiento ligero para mirar hacia el hombre que dormía plácidamente en el cómodo asiento acolchonado. Sheva sonrió al mirar dormir a Chris que se veía cansado mientras yacía recargado en el asiento del avión y con una de sus manos la mantenía abrazada contra él. Ella sonrió cuando escuchó el suspiro ocasional provocado por el sueño de Chris y volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho.

Mientras Chris dormía, Sheva se quedó pensando en los acontecimientos que habían pasado en los últimos días.

Después de que ella y Leon hubiesen perseguido al misterioso cómplice de Piero Gionne, sólo lograron descubrir que se trataba de una mujer, por su larga cabellera que quedó descubierta cuando su máscara de gas cayó al suelo, pero finalmente logró huir, y su búsqueda quedó en manos del ejército irlandés.

Todo el equipo de la BSAA logró huir del laboratorio que fue asegurado de nueva cuenta por el ejército y un helicóptero llegó a recoger a los agentes, llevando consigo una camilla para atender a Tearlach.

Días después de haber finalizado la misión de Irlanda, Leon, Chris, Sheva, Adair y Rebecca se despedían en la sede de la BSAA de Edimburgo en Escocia.

-Fue un honor poder trabajar con ustedes.- Decía Adair a Chris, Sheva y Leon.

-Muchas gracias, para nosotros también fue un placer trabajar todos juntos, Capitán Campbell.- Respondió Leon a Adair.

Después de esa misión, Adair fue ascendido a capitán de la BSAA por su brillante labor en Irlanda, y quedó a cargo de la sede de Escocia mientras Tearlach estaba convaleciente.

-Esperamos que Tearlach se recupere pronto.- Dijo Chris con sinceridad.

-El capitán es un hombre muy fuerte y disciplinado, sabrá salir de esto. Él también les manda muchos saludos y les desea un buen viaje.- Contestó Adair comunicando el recado de Tearlach.

-¿Entonces no vienes con nosotros Rebecca?-Intervino Sheva en la conversación.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí a investigar más a fondo el virus y supervisar por mi misma la salud de Tearlach. Además, quiero ayudar a Adair en lo que necesite.- Habló Rebecca con una sonrisa y tomando por lo bajo la mano de Adair, que también le sonrió.

Sheva se percató de este gesto y no pudo evitar sonreír y emocionarse por lo que parecía ser un nuevo romance entre su amiga Rebecca y Adair. Ella se alegró de corazón, pues en poco tiempo logró encariñarse con ambos.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de despedirnos, o nos dejará el avión.- Comentó Leon extendiendo su mano para despedirse y darle un abrazo a Adair y Rebecca.

Chris hizo lo mismo con la pareja de agentes, y cuando fue el turno de Sheva le dio un fuerte abrazo a Adair y le dijo:

-Adair, gracias por todo, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo con Rebecca y mucho éxito en esta nueva etapa de tu vida.-

-Muchas gracias Sheva, gracias por conocerte y también te deseo lo mejor al lado del capitán Redfield.- Respondió el joven hombre dándole un fuerte abrazo a Sheva.

Cuando Sheva abrazó a Rebecca, ésta no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas y decir entre sollozos:

-Sheva, sé que es poco tiempo, pero en verdad voy a extrañarte, te considero una verdadera amiga… No puedo, soy muy sentimental.- Sollozaba la pequeña mujer mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Gracias Rebecca, estaremos en contacto, te quiero mucho amiga.- Y diciendo esto ambas mujeres se abrazaron y se despidieron con emotividad.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Edimburgo, Leon fue el primero en tomar su maleta y dijo mirando a Chris y a Sheva.

-Bien jóvenes enamorados, me despido, es hora de que vuelva a América y ver a mi hermosa princesa Claire que ya me está esperando.-

Sheva no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la mala cara que ponía Chris cada que Leon hablaba de su hermana.

-Nos veremos pronto.- Habló Leon poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia su avión.

-Que tengas buen viaje Leon.- Se despidió Sheva agitando su mano mientras Leon se alejaba por los pasillos.

-Que simpático es Kennedy.- Comentó Chris con cara de pocos amigos.

Sheva le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chris y le dijo con voz dulce:

-Leon es un buen chico y adora a tu hermana. Apenas puedo creer que el Leon gracioso y agradable que acaba de irse, sea el mismo que el Leon serio y calculador de la misión de Irlanda.

-Keneddy se toma muy enserio su trabajo.-Reconoció Chris.

-Sí, es muy bueno en lo que hace.- Añadió Sheva reconociendo la labor de Leon.

-Ahora es momento que yo enfrente a mi cuñado.- Dijo Chris mientras se acercaba para darle un beso rápido en los labios a Sheva.

-Espero que en el transcurso del viaje a África se me ocurran las palabras exactas para decirle a Josh lo nuestro.- Respondió Sheva con cierta ansiedad.

-Todo estará bien amor.- Finalizó Chris dándole un tierno beso en la frente a Sheva.

Después de que llegaron a África, la pareja llegó directamente a la casa de Sheva, para poder empacar entre los dos todas las cosas de ella en cajas y hacer todos los preparativos para una mudanza. Desde su casa, Sheva llamó por teléfono a Josh, haciendo una cita para verlo personalmente y hablar con él.

Cuando se llegó el momento de la cita, Chris desapareció por un rato para darle espacio a Sheva y su hermano adoptivo.

La reunión se dio en la casa de Sheva y como siempre Josh llegó puntualmente a la hora fijada.

-Pasa Josh.- Dijo Sheva abriendo la puerta para que su hermano entrara.

Josh dio unos pasos y enseguida se desconcertó al ver todos los muebles de Sheva cubiertos con mantas y muchas cajas con cosas empacadas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Sheva?-

-Siéntate Josh.- Pidió Sheva al capitán Stone y este tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban ahí.

_"__Si la bomba va a estallar, que explote de una vez_." Se dijo ella a sí misma y le habló a Josh sin rodeos.

-Me iré a vivir a Estados Unidos con Chris.-

Josh se quedó atónito sin poder decir nada y Sheva volvió a intervenir.

-No pienses mal, pedí mi transferencia a la rama de la BSAA en Estados Unidos y viviré en mi propio departamento, no viviré con Chris exactamente.-

-¿Sheva, te irás con Chris? ¿Pero qué hay de Jill?- Preguntó Josh totalmente confundido.

-Josh, cuando estuve en Escocia para la misión, Chris y yo nos enamoramos, ambos hablaremos con Jill para contarle de lo nuestro.-

Josh se quedó sorprendido al escuchar esas noticias de la boca de Sheva, pero al ver la decisión en sus ojos y en su voz, supo que Sheva era una mujer adulta y madura y que ella estaba consciente de lo que hacía. De repente Chris entró tímidamente por la puerta y al ver el silencio y la tensión entre Josh y Sheva, se acercó para quedarse al lado de ella y tomarla de la mano.

-Josh, supongo que ya sabes lo que hay entre Sheva y yo, y sólo quiero decirte que cuidaré bien de ella, prometo respetarla y asegurarme que sea muy feliz. Sé que en estos momentos debes estar dudando de mí por lo que hubo con Jill, pero te juro que no tienes de qué preocuparte, Sheva ahora es mi vida y te doy mi palabra que jamás la haré sufrir.-

Josh escuchó con atención cada palabra de Chris y pudo ver la sinceridad de sus ojos. El capitán Stone terminó por aceptar la decisión de Sheva de irse a Estados Unidos con Chris, aunque fue muy a su pesar, ya que él en verdad amaba a Sheva como si fuera su hermana pequeña y la extrañaría demasiado ahora que se iría a vivir lejos.

-Si es su decisión, yo la respeto.- les respondió Josh a ambos.

Sheva corrió a abrazar a Josh con emoción por su comprensión y este le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, muy conmovido.

-Hazla muy feliz Redfield, si no lo haces, tomaré el primer avión a América para patearte el trasero.- Comentó Josh a Chris en una graciosa amenaza.

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada y se dieron un abrazo de camaradas, dándole a Sheva nuevamente la tranquilidad de estar en paz con su pareja y con su hermano.

Sheva seguía recostada en el pecho de Chris, cuando de repente en el avión se dieron las indicaciones de que el aterrizaje estaba a punto de comenzar y Chris despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sheva se enderezó para poder abrocharse el cinturón y Chris hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor, por qué estás tan inquieta?- Preguntó Chris dándole un beso en la frente a Sheva.

-Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de Jill.- Respondió Sheva con honestidad.

-Yo también. Pero, esto iba a pasar en algún momento y estaremos juntos.-

Cuando ambos estuvieron en tierra firme y caminaron a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto, Sheva alcanzó a distinguir a Leon entre el tumulto de gente y que estaba tomado de la mano con una mujer pelirroja.

Enseguida Leon vio a la pareja conformada por Chris y Sheva, entonces la mujer que tomaba a Leon por la mano, lo soltó y comenzó a correr esquivando y empujando a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor para llegar directamente hacia Chris y abrazarlo colgándose de su cuello. Era su hermana Claire.

Sheva se quedó sorprendida por la efusiva bienvenida de Claire para su hermano, al igual se quedó impactada por el gran parecido que tenían, los mismos ojos azules y las facciones finas. Claire era en verdad una mujer muy bella.

-Hermanito, ¡te he extrañado tanto!- Exclamaba Claire mientras abrazaba a Chris fuertemente.

-También te extrañé mucho Claire.- Respondió Chris a su hermana pequeña.

-Sheva ¿cómo estás?- Dijo Leon acercándose a Sheva para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Es genial volver a verte Leon.- Le contestó Sheva respondiendo a su abrazo.

Entonces Claire soltó a su hermano Chris, para ahora darle un fuerte abrazo a Sheva que la veía por primera vez, pero que la recibía como si la conociera de años atrás.

-¡Bienvenida Sheva! Yo soy Claire la hermana de Chris y novia de Leon.- Habló la pelirroja llena de emoción y separándose ligeramente de ella para que pudiera hablar.

-Encantada Claire, yo soy Sheva Alomar.- Respondió ella extendiendo la mano para presentarse ante Claire.

-Leon me ha hablado mucho de ti. En verdad eres encantadora y muy hermosa.-

Sheva se sonrojó ante los halagos de la pelirroja y Chris le dio una mirada de complicidad a su hermana.

-Está bien Claire, creo que ya fue demasiada charla por un día.- Respondió Chris a su pequeña hermana.

-Perfecto, les ayudaremos con sus maletas.- Agregó Claire para que ella y Leon ayudaran a Chris y a Sheva con su equipaje para llevarlo hacia el auto de Leon que ya los esperaba en el estacionamiento.

Cuando terminaron de subir las maletas, los cuatro subieron al auto y enseguida Claire comenzó a hablar para romper el hielo.

-Llevaremos tu equipaje a tu departamento Chris, y luego yo llevaré el equipaje de Sheva a mi casa para que se quede hoy conmigo en mi casa y pueda descansar.-

-Claire, no quiero ser una molestia para ti.- Le contestó Sheva con timidez a la mujer pelirroja.

-No es ninguna molestia Sheva, yo estoy encantada.- Dijo Claire con su mismo tono de felicidad.

-No te niegues Sheva, Claire ha estado haciendo planes para este día durante semanas. Por favor acepta la propuesta de mi novia.- Pidió Leon a Sheva para poder convencerla de que se quedara con Claire esa noche.

Chris le dio una mirada de súplica a Sheva y entonces ella no pudo negarse.

-Está bien Claire, aceptaré tu hospitalidad.-

-¡Genial!, entonces vamos ahora directamente al departamento de Chris.-

-Espera Claire, Sheva y yo necesitamos ir primero al hospital para ver a Jill. Es algo que necesitamos hacer.- Interrumpió Chris a la efusividad de su hermana.

-Está bien, los dejaremos en el hospital, y después Leon y yo volveremos por ustedes.- Mencionó Claire sin minimizar su entusiasmo.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Claire y Leon se fueron en el auto dejando allí a Chris y Sheva que caminaron lentamente a través de las puertas del hospital.

-Tu hermana es una chica muy agradable.- Comentó Sheva rompiendo el silencio.

-Es un pequeño monstruo parlanchín.- Contestó Chris en tono bromista.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hospital de Jill, su enfermera personal Rose abría las cortinas para que el Sol pudiera entrar, a la vez que le daba una noticia a su paciente favorita.

-Cariño, tienes visitas.- Dijo Rose a Jill que miraba al paisaje a través de las ventanas.

-Que pasen por favor, Rose.- Pidió Jill a la enfermera mostrando una mejoría considerable, ya que la agente había recuperado peso, fuerza y el rubor rosado de sus mejillas.

Chris y Sheva entraron con pasos lentos a través de la habitación de Jill y ella los miró sin poder creerlo y con sus ojos llenos de emoción, mientras Rose salía por la puerta para darle un poco de privacidad a Jill y a sus visitas.

-Chris, Sheva, ¡qué gusto volver a verlos!- Decía Jill mientras ambos se acercaron lentamente para darles un caluroso abrazo.

-A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto volver a verte. Y sobre todo ya estando un poco más recuperada.- Habló Sheva con sinceridad tomando de las manos a Jill.

-Gracias, en verdad me he sentido mucho mejor, comienzo a creer que dentro de poco me darán de alta.- Contestó Jill a Sheva dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Jill, Sheva y yo queremos hablar contigo.- Dijo Chris con seriedad.

-Claro Chris, los escucho.- Respondió Jill enderezándose en su cama para poder escucharlos con atención.

-Jill, Sheva y yo, estamos juntos ahora. Sé qué debimos esperar a que yo te aclarara todo esto personalmente, antes de adelantarme a tomar una decisión, y toda la culpa es mía, te pido perdón por ello. Pero en este viaje me enamoré de Sheva y ahora no puedo estar sin ella. No haber esperado para hablar contigo no tiene justificación, pero creo que es más cruel mentirte a hacer este acto que aún contiene en su fondo un poco de honradez.- Habló Chris con voz algo apenada.

El rostro de Jill se quedó sin expresión alguna y al notar esta reacción, Sheva se apresuró para agregar:

-Jill, en verdad te pido perdón por fallarte, tú me consideraste tu amiga y la manera en que actuamos Chris y yo no fue la mejor. Pero en el corazón no se manda y las cosas simplemente sucedieron…- Terminó Sheva bajando la mirada sin poder decir nada más.

De repente el rostro de Jill se contrajo con una expresión de duda y después de unos momentos en silencio finalmente habló;

-Chris… Sheva... ¿me están pidiendo perdón por haberse enamorado?-

Chris y Sheva se miraron llenos de dudas pero Jill continuó hablando.

-Chris, Sheva, yo no tengo nada que perdonarles. Ustedes son libres de amarse como se debe porque yo no seré un impedimento para su amor. Chris…- llamó Jill a su compañero para que se acercara y ella lo tomó de la mano.- Chris yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice, durante mucho tiempo actué mal contigo y es momento de que repare ese mal. Sheva…- Dijo Jill ahora para llamar a la mujer que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.- A ti sólo puedo agradecerte por todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí, por haber ayudado a salvarme de Wesker y por estar ahora al lado de Chris. Quiero pedirles a ambos que por favor sean muy felices, y que no se preocupen por mí, que yo ahora soy la mujer más feliz, al haber saldado mi deuda con ambos y por haber recuperado mi vida y mi salud.-

-Jill, no sé qué decirte, en verdad, nunca esperé un resultado como este.- Mencionó Chris con sinceridad al ver la honestidad en el rostro de Jill.

-No tienes que decir nada Chris. Sólo disfruta el momento.- Le contestó Jill dándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Jill, muchas gracias por esta muestra de generosidad y desinterés. Eres una grandiosa mujer.- Habló Sheva dándole un fuerte abrazo a la agente Valentine que se encontraba sentada en su cama.

Finalmente Rose entró por la puerta de la habitación para darles un anunció a Jill y a sus visitas;

-Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero la hora de visitas ya ha terminado y la paciente debe descansar.-

-Supongo que tendrán mucho que hacer. En hora buena los felicito a ambos y que sean muy felices. Se lo merecen.- Felicitó Jill a sus dos amigos por su nuevo romance.

Tanto Chris como Sheva se despidieron de Jill con un abrazo y abandonaron la habitación con la promesa de volver pronto para visitarla.

Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera, a Jill se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas que de inmediato secó con la manga de su bata de hospital.

-¿Fue muy difícil, cariño?- Preguntó Rose que miraba a su paciente con ternura.

-Bastante Rose. Desprenderse de alguien a quien amaste durante mucho tiempo no es sencillo, pero es un ciclo que tenía que cerrarse y qué me llena de paz el poder haber hecho algo bueno por las personas que me devolvieron mi vida.- Respondió Jill dando un suspiro de alivio y sintiendo que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Un nuevo médico vendrá a visitarte hoy en unos momentos, ¿por qué no lees tu rima diaria del libro de Bécquer que te obsequiaron mientas el doctor llega?- Propuso Rose a Jill para distraerla.

-Es una buena idea.- Contestó Jill con repentino entusiasmo.

Rose le dio a Jill en sus manos su libro de rimas de Bécquer, que desde que se lo habían obsequiado, ella leía una rima por día que la hacía sentirse mejor.

Jill abrió la página del libro en donde venía la rima número 21 que era la correspondiente a ese día. Un hombre vestido con traje azul que parecía de cirujano recién salido del quirófano, se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de Jill hablando en voz baja con la enfermera Rose, para tratar de no interrumpir a Jill en su lectura.

Encontrando la página en donde estaba la respectiva rima, Jill la señaló con sus dedos y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_-"Rima XXI_

_¿Qué es poesía?, dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul._

_¿Qué es poesía? Y tú me lo preguntas?_

-Poesía… eres tú."- Completó la rima una voz masculina que provenía de un hombre que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros cerca de la cama de Jill.

Jill miró confundida al cirujano que estaba de pie frente a ella y que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba. En cuanto llegó a su lado el cirujano se quitó la gorra y la mascarilla quirúrgica revelando su identidad.

Jill se llevó las manos hacia la boca para poder contener un grito de la emoción, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿No te emociona verme de nuevo Jill?-

-¡Carlos!- Diciendo su nombre Jill lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro.

El hombre que Jill tenía enfrente era el mismo del que se había enamorado hace años. Tenía complexión más robusta y su barba estaba ligeramente recortada. Su peinado y cabello castaño seguía siendo el mismo junto con sus enormes ojos color café que tampoco habían cambiado. Era el mismo hombre apuesto, valiente, y sincero que había conocido hace muchos años, pero ahora mejorado en su semblante por la madurez del tiempo.

-Jill, no llores más, por favor…- Pidió Carlos tratando de consolarla.

-Es que para mí es increíble que estés aquí después de todos estos años.- Le contestó Jill aún entre sollozos.

-Supe que una bella dama que me había flechado desde hace mucho tiempo ahora estaba libre y encerrada en un cuarto de hospital. Así que supuse que sería bueno darme una vuelta por aquí y obsequiarte un libro de poesía, que al parecer fue una buena elección.-

-¿Tú fuiste quien me obsequió el libro?- Preguntó Jill mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Carlos respondió con un asentimiento y Jill volvió a abrazarlo.

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí y todo lo que me había pasado?- Volvió a cuestionar Jill.

-Digamos que en el hospital hay una enfermera que te quiere mucho y que se preocupa por verte feliz.- Le contestó Carlos esbozando una bella sonrisa.

-Rose, ¡tengo tanto que agradecerle!- Exclamó Jill con una voz llena de amor.

-Jill…- le habló Carlos para atraer toda su atención y utilizando un tono serio en su voz.- la primera vez no hice las cosas bien, te propuse que nos fuéramos juntos sin prometerte nada en realidad, es por eso que ahora entiendo el porqué te negaste y porque tuviste miedo de aventurarte conmigo, debido a nunca supiste cuáles eran mis verdaderas intenciones. Pero ahora que la vida me concede una nueva oportunidad de estar contigo otra vez, no quiero volver a perderte, ni alejarme de ti nunca más, es por eso que de ahora en adelante, haré las cosas bien y como siempre debieron haber sido…- y Carlos sacó una pequeña caja de color negro de uno de los bolsillos del traje de cirujano y la colocó encima del libro de rimas de Bécquer.- Es por eso, que hoy estando más seguro que nunca, quiero hacerte esta pregunta; Jill Valentine, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

Jill tomó la pequeña caja en sus manos, abriéndola y mirando dentro de ella colocado en almohadillas de terciopelo, un precioso anillo plateado que tenía un bello diamante incrustado en el medio. Carlos tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Jill, que se quedó sorprendida mirando el anillo lucir en su mano como si fuese un sueño hecho realidad.

-Sí acepto. Carlos yo quiero ser tu esposa.- Dijo Jill derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad y Carlos acercándose a ella estampó dulcemente sus labios en los de ella, derramando en un beso, todo el amor que se habían guardado durante años.


	26. Chapter 26: ¿Confías en mí?

CAPÍTULO 26: ¿CONFÍAS EN MÍ?

Días después de su llegada a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California, Sheva se encontraba instalada en su nuevo departamento que estaba a una distancia bastante cercana a su trabajo de la BSAA, USA.

El departamento era en verdad espacioso, con dos recámaras, cada una con un baño incluido, una sala, cocina, y un hermoso ventanal que le daba una grandiosa vista panorámica de la ciudad. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que Sheva pudiera acondicionarlo a su gusto y darle su toque especial, a pesar de la constante renuencia por parte de Chris, al no querer que ella viviera sola en un departamento e insistir en que ella se fuera a vivir con él, pero al final, Chris termino por aceptar la independencia de Sheva, que era una autonomía a la que toda la vida estuvo acostumbrada.

Ahora ella estaba preparando maletas nuevamente para salir de viaje, pero esta vez no sería para mudarse a otro país o para salir a una misión de la BSAA con el pretexto de huir lejos de Chris como había sido en sus últimos viajes. Esta vez ella preparaba sus maletas para tomar unos cuantos días de vacaciones en Hawái (Hawaii) al lado de Leon, Claire y por supuesto Chris. En los últimos días desde que Sheva había aceptado quedarse en casa de Claire, ambas mujeres se habían llevado de maravilla, Claire era en verdad una mujer demasiado agradable y Sheva logró encariñarse rápidamente con ella.

Sheva apenas podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Rebecca y Adair estaban juntos en Escocia, Leon y Claire continuaban con sus planes de boda que ya estaban cada vez más cercanos, Josh la apoyaba en todas sus decisiones, Jill había sido dada de alta en el hospital y ahora estaba más feliz que nunca al lado de Carlos, que aunque sólo tuvo la oportunidad de tratar con él un par de veces en el hospital mientras visitaba a Jill, pudo percatarse que era un hombre agradable, guapo y que sobre todo, adoraba a Jill. Finalmente ella y Chris no podían estar mejor. Era como si todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que alguna vez pudo haber sentido en su vida, hubiesen valido la pena por estos momentos de felicidad. Se sentía una mujer plena y sobre todo dichosa, razón por la cual Sheva agradecía a Dios todos los días el hermoso momento por el que estaba pasando en su vida.

Sheva se encontraba soñando despierta, cuando de repente el sonido al tocar la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación para devolverla a la realidad.

-Dios mío, debe ser Chris.- Se dijo en voz baja y acomodando rápidamente un par de pantalones cortos y unas blusas sin manga que era lo que le faltaba por empacar, cerró su maleta y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Chris recargado sobre la pared vistiendo unos jeans vaqueros oscuros, y una camisa sin mangas de color azul claro. Sheva lo miró de pies a cabeza suspirando y dándole una sonrisa al hombre que la estaba esperando.

_"__Mi hombre perfecto" _se dijo para sí misma mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos para recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso.

Mientras se besaban Chris la tomó por la cintura levantándola por los aires, y Sheva se aferró más a él para prolongar el beso. Después de unos momentos Chris la colocó en el suelo y la tomó de la mano dedicándole una mirada retrospectiva.

-Te ves preciosa.- Dijo Chris dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Sheva vestía unos jeans ajustados con una blusa rosada sin mangas, y zapatos negros con tacones altos.

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Chris tomando a Sheva de la mano.

-Claro.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces vámonos, Claire y Leon nos están esperando.-

Chris tomó de la mano a Sheva y con su otra mano libre se llevó la maleta de ella, saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.

Después de que las parejas formadas por Leon, Claire, Chris y Sheva llegaran al aeropuerto, los cuatro subieron al avión sentándose juntos con sus respectivas parejas. Leon y Claire se la pasaron hablando durante todo el viaje de los preparativos para su fiesta de compromiso que se llevaría a cabo en cuando volvieran de sus vacaciones.

-Parece que Leon y tu hermana están muy emocionados con su boda.- Comentó Sheva a Chris que parecía taciturno.

Chris se quedó sin responder y sólo se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Por su mente pasaban bellas imágenes de todos los momentos que había pasado al lado de su compañera, que lo habían hecho crear en su corazón profundos lazos de amor hacia ella. El jamás había vivido una experiencia similar a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con Sheva. Había amado de verdad a varias mujeres en su vida, con distintos tipos de amor, el amor fraternal que había sentido por su madre cuando era un niño, el amor protector que sentía por su hermana Claire, e incluso el amor de pareja que había tenido por Jill, pero que ahora sólo era un cariño por una amiga de antaño. Chris ya había antes estado con muchas mujeres en su pasado, pero lo que había sentido por ellas, no había sido más que pura atracción y la ebriedad de unas cuantas noches. Lo que había tenido con Jill había sido lo más especial que le había sucedido, pero era algo a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado que sin querer lo volvió una rutina, dejando de sentir la emoción constante del enamoramiento, que era justo lo que sentía cada que veía en sus ojos la sonrisa de Sheva. Desde el primer momento que la conoció creyó que sería una chiquilla engreída que sólo quería jugar a la guerra, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de descubrir a toda una mujer madura y valiente, razón que lo hacía admirarla cada día más. Eso sin mencionar la singular belleza de la que era poseedora, que dejó a Chris sin aliento desde la primera vez que la vio. Le encantaba su piel caramelo, su exuberante cuerpo, sus labios carnosos y sobre todo sus grandes ojos color avellana que lo volvían loco. Toda ella le hacía perder la cordura y cada día se le hacía más difícil mantenerse separado de ella.

-¿Chris? ¿Estás escuchándome?- Preguntó Sheva mirando a su novio que se había quedado inmóvil.

-Sí, debe ser emocionante planear una boda.- Respondió Chris sin pensar su respuesta y seguir perdido en su mente.

-Te noto distraído, ¿en qué piensas?- Cuestionó Sheva en cuanto escuchó el poco interés de su respuesta.

-En ti.- Contestó él enseguida mirando esos extraños ojos avellana.

Sheva se sonrojó y Chris le dio uno de esos besos en la frente que tanto amaba darle a la mujer de sus sueños.

-Yo siempre pienso en ti.- Le dijo Sheva con sinceridad.

-Soy tan feliz de que estemos juntos.- Comentó Chris sin dejar de mirarla.

-Yo también. Aunque si estamos felices ahora, gran parte de esto se lo debemos a Leon.- Habló Sheva tomando la mano de Chris entre las suyas.

-¿A Kennedy?- Preguntó Chris con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Sí, desde que lo conocí en el viaje de Marruecos a Escocia, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y sin saber quién era, le conté lo que sentía por ti y la carga moral que llevaba por causa de mi amistad con Jill. Cuando los tres nos encontramos en la sede de la BSAA en Edimburgo, él se dio cuenta de que "mi amor imposible", eras tú, pero fue discreto cuando le pedí que no te comentara nada acerca de eso. Sin embargo siempre me estuvo aconsejando que luchara por ti, que no me rindiera jamás a pesar de los obstáculos. Él fue mi cómplice todo el tiempo.- Le contó Sheva a Chris la causa de su estrecha relación con Leon.

_"__¡Kennedy del demonio! ¡Todo el tiempo supo la verdad y me dejó con la incertidumbre de no saber si Sheva me correspondería o no! Ahora entiendo muchas cosas."_ Se decía Chris mientras recordaba la conversación que había compartido con Leon en la sede de la BSAA acerca de aprovechar las oportunidades, justo en el momento en el que él estaba muriéndose de celos por culpa de Adair.

-Vaya, después de todo, tengo algo más que agradecerle a Kennedy.- dijo Chris con cierta sorpresa. –¿Pero, yo tu amor imposible? ¿Cómo podría ser yo un hombre doce años más viejo que tú ser el amor imposible de una hermosa jovencita como tú?- Preguntó Chris con cierto humor en su voz.

-No eres viejo, estás en tu mejor momento.- Respondió Sheva dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chris.- Pues, tú, un héroe reconocido de la BSAA, lleno de fuerza y experiencia, guapo y con una brillante carrera… Eras un sueño difícil de realizar.- Contestó Sheva con honestidad.

De repente Chris soltó una carcajada que hizo que Sheva frunciera el ceño y le diera un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Oye, no te burles de mí!- Dijo Sheva con enfado.

-¡Auch!- Exclamó Chris frotando su hombro donde había recibido el golpe de Sheva pero sin poder contener su risa.- No me burlo de ti mi amor, sólo que me resulta gracioso ser el "sueño" de una mujer como tú.-

-No es gracioso.- Habló Sheva mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba ligeramente en su asiento.

Chris la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello que hizo que ella se estremeciera y volteara a mirarlo.

-Ya no volveré a reírme de lo que me digas Sheva, no te enfades amor.- Pidió él con ojos tiernos a los que Sheva no podía negarse.

Ella sonrió y mirando a Chris conteniendo la risa, le dijo:

-Te contaré algo que en verdad es gracioso, pero por favor, promete no reírte demasiado.- Pidió ella a Chris que repentinamente cambio su expresión a una mueca seria para reafirmar su promesa de contener la risa.

Sheva resopló y finalmente habló;

-Cuando conocí a Leon en el avión de Marruecos a Escocia, pensé que él era uno de esos mujeriegos que se saben guapos y que sólo piensan en enamorar a cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente. Así que cuando se presentó me preguntó mi nombre, y como yo no quise revelárselo, tuve que inventar un nombre.-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó Chris con curiosidad.

-Como soy pésima mintiendo, busqué rápido algo que pudiera ayudarme a buscar un nombre, y viendo una revista que llevaba leyendo una mujer que estaba cerca de ahí, le dije a Leon que me llamaba Rihanna, el nombre de la cantante que estaba en la portada de la revista…-

Chris cerró los ojos y apretando la mandíbula luchó en vano durante unos segundos por contener la risa, y abriendo los ojos crispados de lágrimas, se dio por vencido y soltó una sonora carcajada que despertó a los pasajeros que estaban durmiendo en los asientos contiguos, haciendo que la azafata se acercara a Chris para hablarle.

-Señor baje un poco la voz, hay pasajeros que quieren descansar.- Y la aeromoza se retiro después de haber dado la indicación a Chris, haciendo que Sheva se sonrojara de la vergüenza al ver los ojos enfadados de los demás pasajeros.

-Chris, te dije que evitaras reírte en voz alta.- Regañó Sheva a su compañero que aún reía en voz baja.

-Lo siento Sheva, es que jamás superaré esto. Imagino la cara de Kennedy en cuanto le dijiste esa mentira…- Decía Chris atropellando las palabras entre risas.

-Leon disimuló su risa mucho mejor que tú.- Reprochó Sheva a Chris que aún se doblaba de la risa en su asiento.

-Eres única amor.- Mencionó Chris por último mientras le daba un beso en los labios a la mujer que tanto quería.

Enseguida que llegaron a Hawaii, las parejas tomaron su equipaje y buscaron un taxi que lo llevaría directamente a su hotel cerca de la playa.

El hotel en el que habían hecho reservaciones Chris y Leon era sin duda una joya arquitectónica.

Era un complejo turístico de tres edificios asimétricos rodeado de hermosas piscinas color azul y todo estaba decoradocon frondosas palmeras.

Cuando entraron a la recepción una mujer de piel broceada y cabello suelto adornado únicamente con una flor acomodada justo arriba de la oreja.

-¡Aloha! bienvenidos a "Hawaii Palace" ¿tienen reservación?- dijo sonriente la recepcionista.

-Sí, a nombre de Leon Kennedy y Chris Redfield.- Respondió Leon devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer.

La recepcionista revisó en la computadora y verificando los datos entregó la llave a Leon y a Chris que no había dicho una sola palabra.

-Que tengan una excelente estancia en el hotel…- Dijo la recepcionista guiñándole un ojo a Chris.

Sheva se percató de este gesto y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a la empleada del hotel y enseguida tomó a Chris de la mano y lo hizo caminar junto a él.

Chris se dio cuenta del pequeño ataque de celos de Sheva y abrazándola por la cintura, se fueron juntos caminando a su habitación.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ponernos algo cómodo y después nos vemos aquí para refrescarnos?- Propuso Claire a su hermano y a Sheva.

-Buena idea.- Respondió Chris a su hermana, mientras caminaba junto con Sheva a su habitación.

En cuanto entraron, la habitación era preciosa, con una sala, amplia recámara, y un hermoso balcón con vista al mar.

-Ya quería estar a solas contigo.- Dijo Chris soltando una sonrisa traviesa y tomando a Sheva por la cintura.

Sheva abrazó por el cuello a Chris, y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, pero como siempre, en cuestión de segundos el beso tímido se convirtió en uno acalorado y efusivo. Mientras se besaban cayeron sobre la cama y Chris comenzó a besar la clavícula de Sheva, haciéndola reír nerviosamente.

-Chris, Claire y Leon nos están esperando.- Interrumpió Sheva entre risas.

-No les importara si no vamos.- Le contestó Chris con la respiración entrecortada.

-Vamos con tu hermana ¿sí?- Pidió Sheva con ojos tiernos para distraer a Chris.

-Vamos- Y Chris se puso de pie para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Chris y Sheva se quedaban en la misma habitación del hotel, pero jamás había pasado nada más entre ellos que no fuera solo dormir abrazados literalmente.

Chris se vistió rápidamente poniéndose unos pantalones cortos color verde oscuro, una camiseta negra que mostraba sus fuertes brazos y sus marcados bíceps, unas sandalias a juego y unos lentes oscuros.

-Mi amor, ¿estás lista?- Preguntó Chris con impaciencia al ver que Sheva tardaba demasiado en el baño.

Entonces abriendo la puerta, Sheva salió caminando con unas sandalias floreadas de tazón pequeño, y en cuanto Chris la miró su mandíbula cayó hasta el piso.

_"__¡Mierda! ¡Esta mujer está jugando con mi fuerza de voluntad!" _Se gritaba Chris a sí mismo una y otra vez frenéticamente en su mente. _"Resiste Chris, sé fuerte."_ Insistía Chris a sí mismo para que Sheva no notara que estaba luchando contra sus instintos más salvajes.

Ella se veía simplemente increíble. Lucia un hermoso bikini de dos piezas color verde jade que tenía unas pequeñas cadenas colgantes color dorado en la cadera. El color de su bikini hacía resaltar el color avellana de sus ojos y acentuaba sus curvas perfectas con su tono de piel caramelo. Era por demás mencionar que su exuberante cuerpo era más que precioso y que atraería las miradas de más de un hombre. Finalmente su cabello le caía suelto sobre sus hombros.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Chris asintió tragando saliva de manera audible, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría en desatar las correas y listones del bikini de Sheva, mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin que se diera cuenta y caminaba en silencio detrás de ella.

Leon y Claire ya estaban en la zona de piscinas sentados en un camastro tomados de la mano. Ambos vestían ropa ligera, Leon llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos color azul y una camiseta blanca, y por su parte Claire, tenía un traje de baño de color rosa que le sentaba de maravilla con su blanca piel.

En cuanto Claire vio llegar a Chris y Sheva, se levantó un poco del camastro en el que estaba recostada sin soltar la mano de Leon y habló con su voz parlanchina:

-Sheva, ¿quieres ir a nadar? Leon dice que prefiere estar en el camastro y no quiere acompañarme.- Acusó la pelirroja a su novio que la veía con una mueca graciosa.

-Claro.- Respondió Sheva sin pensarlo dos veces.- ¿Chris quieres venir?-

-Prefiero hacerle compañía un rato a Kennedy.- Respondió Chris sentándose en el camastro contiguo al de Leon.

-Ustedes se lo pierden.- Dijo Claire haciéndoles un puchero a su prometido y a su hermano.

Leon se puso de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia para que se fuera a nadar con Sheva, y justo antes de irse, Claire le dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero a Leon, ante la cara de molestia e incredulidad de Chris.

-¡Claire!- Regañó Chris a su hermana por hacer ese acto ante sus ojos.

Claire sólo se echó a correr hacia la piscina riéndose a carcajadas como niña que acaba de realizar una travesura.

-Sigue siendo una niña.- Comentó Chris mientras la vio alejarse para meterse a nadar.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que me encanta de ella.- Habló Leon sin pensar en su respuesta mientras Chris lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Vamos cuñado, no te enfades, además pronto será mi esposa.- Respondió Leon con un tono de humor en su voz.

-Cierto.- Le contestó Chris distraído mientras seguía a Sheva con la mirada, mientras nadaba en la piscina con su hermana Claire.

Leon se percató de que su cuñado se mantenía mirando a su novia casi sin pestañear, y dijo:

-¿La amas demasiado verdad?-

-Como a nadie.- Respondió espontáneamente Chris sin dejar de mirar a Sheva.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas para pedirle que sea tu esposa?- Preguntó Leon con cierta curiosidad.

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Chris, ya que se quedó bloqueado en su mente. No se trataba de que no estuviera seguro de lo que sentía por Sheva, ya que él estaba cien por ciento convencido de querer pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, pero nuevamente su inseguridad se hizo presente cuando pensó que Sheva podría asustarse al agregar ese tipo de formalidad a su relación.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?- Cuestionó Chris a la pregunta de Leon.

-Si tú no estás seguro…- Intervino Leon adivinando su respuesta.

-Yo estoy totalmente seguro, lo que me preocupa es que ella no acepte.-

-¿Porqué? Sheva no es del tipo de mujeres que les guste las relaciones libres y cortas, es una chica muy madura y formal. Además, ¿no te gustaría ir con ella vestida de blanco rumbo al altar, despertar siempre a su lado, tener la oportunidad de acariciar su vientre cuando esté hinchado porque lleva cargando un hijo tuyo?…-

Chris sonrió ante la última frase de Leon que lo hizo imaginarse al lado de Sheva, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella sostenía un bebé en sus brazos, resultado del amor entre ellos dos.

-Deberías intentarlo. Tu sabes que yo siempre fui renuente al matrimonio y un soltero empedernido, pero sin que te ofendas…- advirtió Leon a mitad de su frase- en cuanto comencé a salir con tu hermana supe que no quería estar con nadie más y que ella era la clave de mi felicidad. Por cierto, si acaso no entendiste mi indirecta anterior, yo quiero tener hijos pronto.-

Chris dio una media sonrisa ante el comentario de su cuñado y este se acomodó en su camastro a la vez que pedía una bebida para refrescarse.

Mientras tanto Sheva y Claire nadaban en la piscina, disfrutando del agua y el sol.

-Sabes algo, jamás había visto tan enamorado a mi hermano.- Comentó Claire a Sheva mientras nadaba hacia ella.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Sheva mientras se sonrojaba ante el comentario de Claire.

-Sí. Chris siempre había sido un hombre serio, frío y taciturno, incluso cuando mantenía una relación con Jill, sin embargo desde que está contigo sonríe siempre, es atento, lo veo soñando despierto… mi hermano definitivamente es otra persona.-

Sheva se quedó pensando en las palabras de Claire, y se dijo a sí misma que lo que estaba viviendo con Chris era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y se alegraba profundamente de que él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo. Entonces ella tomó una decisión acerca de algo que había estado dudando desde hace tiempo.

Al paso de un rato, Chris y Leon se reunieron en la piscina con sus respectivas parejas, donde pasaron un día lleno de sol, mar y besos espontáneos. Cuando la tarde llegó a su fin, los cuatro se fueron a cenar a un restaurante dentro del hotel que servía comida del mediterráneo, para finalmente, terminar rendidos e irse a descansar a sus habitaciones.

Antes de irse a cenar, Chris y Sheva habían ido a asearse y cambiarse de ropa para ir al restaurant, Chris vestía unos pantalones claros con una camisa blanca que a juego con los lustrosos zapatos le daban un aspecto elegante. Sheva llevaba un vestido dorado de una sola pieza que hacia resaltar su voluptuosa figura, con unos zapatos de tacón igualmente dorados. Su cabello le caía ondulado sobre los hombros viéndose preciosa luciendo en su esplendor su belleza natural.

Chris había tomado unas cuantas copas demás junto con Leon y su hermana Claire, quien fue la que más sufrió los efectos del alcohol, al grado que Leon tuvo que llevársela en brazos a su habitación.

Sheva fue la única que no probó una sola gota de alcohol, y Chris sólo estaba levemente mareado, así que cuando llegó a su habitación se quedó recostado sobre la cama manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto Sheva se quedó en el baño, teniendo un debate interno consigo misma, donde finalmente decidió salir tal y como entró al cuarto de baño, sin quitarse el vestido ni los zapatos para ponerse la pijama.

Sheva se acercó a la cama donde Chris dormitaba y lo acarició tocando su cabello, despertándolo de su sueño ligero.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Aún no quieres dormir?- Preguntó Chris con voz soñolienta.

-No.- Respondió Sheva rápidamente.- Quiero hablar contigo Chris.-

Chris de pronto se estremeció al notar la seriedad en la voz de Sheva y muy en el fondo se asustó de que él hubiese hecho algo mal sin darse cuenta. Chris se puso de pie cerca de una orilla de la cama sin poder ocultar la preocupación de sus ojos. Sheva igualmente se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos.

_"__¡Carajo! ¿Qué hice mal? Seguramente se molestó por las copas demás que bebí con Kennedy…"_ Se decía Chris a sí mismo nerviosamente en su cabeza.

-Chris…- habló ella poniendo esa mirada extraña que siempre le robaba el sueño.-Quiero que sepas que te quiero demasiado, eres el hombre que siempre soñé y soy la mujer más feliz a tu lado…-

Chris quitó su cara de preocupación relajando su expresión, y se enterneció ante las palabras de Sheva dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero Sheva, más de lo que piensas.- Respondió él mientras acunaba en sus brazos a la pequeña mujer.

_"__Simplemente, pídeselo y ya"_ Se dijo Sheva armándose de valor para hablar.

-Chris, quiero ser tuya.- Pidió Sheva de repente con voz baja y enseguida ocultó la cara en el pecho de Chris.

Estas palabras hicieron que Chris se quedara en shock y que el leve mareo que sentía a causa del alcohol desapareciera por completo.

-Sheva, creo que bebí más de la cuenta y confundí tus palabras, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- Preguntó Chris tomando la cara de Sheva en sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche Chris.- Afirmó Sheva con cierta timidez en la voz.

De nuevo Chris volvió a sentir que sus sentidos lo estaban traicionando por culpa del alcohol y no pudo evitar volver a cuestionarla:

-¿Pero Sheva, qué hay de tus costumbres, las creencias de tu país?... ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?-

-Chris, eres el hombre que más amo en la vida, no sé lo que pase mañana, pero estoy segura que después de ti, no podré amar a nadie jamás. Te quiero más que a mi pasado, que a mis costumbres, más que a todo lo que soy y lo que fui…-Y ella clavo sus ojos avellana en los ojos color azul de Chris,- yo confío en ti…-

Estas palabras fueron un estímulo para Chris que hicieron que su corazón latiera desbocado y la sangre comenzara a hormiguear en sus venas.

-Sheva, ¿Confías en mí?- Le preguntó Chris acercando su rostro contra el suyo.

Ella dio un pequeño asentimiento, dando la respuesta que Chris tanto había estado buscando.

Él desde hace tiempo ya había renunciado a la idea de tener ese tipo de acercamiento con Sheva, tomando la decisión de esperarla hasta que ella estuviera lista sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión, aunque muchas veces estuvo a punto de quebrantar su promesa a causa del amor desmedido que sentía por ella. Ahora la mujer que más había deseado en la vida, venía a pedirle voluntariamente que la hiciera suya, sin ninguna intervención de su parte, simplemente porque ella así lo quería. Chris había soñado con este momento desde hace un tiempo, ya que deseaba explorarla centímetro a centímetro con sus manos, pero decidió que tendría que ir muy despacio con ella para no asustarla, considerando que Sheva no había estado antes con alguien más.

Chris tomó su cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla con dulzura en los labios. Sin dejar de besarla comenzó a recorrer su espalda lentamente con sus manos, enviando por su espina dorsal una leve sensación de escalofríos. Sheva comenzó a temblar sin lograr controlarse y Chris la abrazó contra él para darle un beso en la frente, mostrando la impresión que de repente ella se hubiese arrepentido.

-Amor, estas temblando. Lo haremos cuando te sientas totalmente segura de esto.- Dijo él dulcemente para tratar de calmar a Sheva en su evidente nerviosismo.

De repente la expresión perdida de Sheva se cambio a una de frustración, y en un impulso tomó su cara para acercarla contra la suya y hablarle de frente:

-Chris, por favor, ya tomé una decisión, y no quiero que te detengas.-

Chris la miró con desconcierto, pero dándole una sonrisa tierna, reanudó el beso que le había dado momentos antes, continuando con su trabajo.

Dejo de besarla por unos momentos para tomar un poco de aire, y seguir besándola en las mejillas, los pómulos, el puente de la nariz, y toda la línea de la mandíbula. Después sus besos fueron bajando hacia el cuello, la clavícula y los hombros. Sheva se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Chris golpeteando su piel y acercándose más a él, se colgó de su cuello y él sin ningún esfuerzo la tomó en sus brazos para colocarla con cuidado sobre la cama. Chris volvió a besarla de nuevo y volviendo a explorar la espalda de ella con sus manos, encontró el cierre del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

En cuanto Sheva comenzó a sentir las manos de Chris bajando el cierre de su vestido, con timidez acercó sus manos hacia la camisa de Chris, y ella comenzó a desabrocharla, dejando al descubierto su marcado abdomen. Chris sonrió mientras la besaba, pues ella comenzó a explorar su tórax con sus manos, dándole ligeros toques con las uñas, cuya sensación le produjo escalofrío y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Cuando él terminó de bajar el cierre y estaba listo para retirar el vestido, Sheva se inclinó un poco para besarlo en la mejilla, el cuello y sus pectorales. De un solo movimiento, Chris terminó de quitarse la camisa y la arrojó hacia el suelo.

Sheva comenzó a acariciar sus fuertes brazos y mientras él la besaba en sus hombros, uso una de sus manos para ir bajando los tirantes de su vestido hacia abajo, para de un solo tirón, quitar ese molesto vestido que le impedía tocar toda su piel.

El vestido cayó a un lado dejando a Sheva sólo con un sujetador y unas bragas de encaje color negro.

_"__Tiene la piel más suave del mundo"_ Se dijo Chris estremeciéndose mientras con su mano comenzó a recorrer la cintura, y masajeó el muslo. Usando sus dos manos, Sheva empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Chris, para dejarlo únicamente en unos bóxers color blanco.

Sheva besaba la mejilla de Chris, cuando él la inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para localizar el broche del sujetador y desatarlo. Ella se sonrojó cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo quedó al descubierto mostrando su pecho desnudo, y Chris enternecido por su timidez, la besó con adoración en los labios, dándole una sensación electrizante cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso que se volvió totalmente apasionado por ambas partes. Con una de sus manos Chris comenzó a tocar el pecho de Sheva, haciendo que él se estremeciera y ella soltara un pequeño gemido ante la sensación de su tacto.

Chris sintió la aglomeración de sangre en su centro y supo que era el momento de entrar en ella. Con cuidado retiró sus bragas deslizándolas a través de sus piernas y él de un tirón hizo sus bóxers a un lado, y respirando agitadamente la miró a sus ojos color avellana para susurrarle:

-Sheva… te amo.-

Y teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarla, la tomó por las caderas, y entró lentamente en ella, a la vez que la besaba en los labios y ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

En su pasado, Chris ya había estado con diferentes mujeres, pero jamás había sentido una sensación tan placentera al estar con una mujer como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento con Sheva. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera y sólo existiera ella. Sheva era perfecta para él por la manera tan apasionada con la que lo besaba, combinada con la candidez de su mirada. Era una mujer que lo besaba con ternura, sin una sola pizca de lujuria egoísta pensando en el beneficio propio, sino que sus besos eran sinceros, sabían a amor. Su figura exuberante lo incitaba a tener más de ella, pero su inexperiencia al sentir la torpeza de sus manos, y el estremecimiento que mostraba cuando él se acercaba, hizo que Chris se diera cuenta que Sheva era una mujer con alma de niña, sintiendo a cada segundo la pureza de su ser y la pasión de sus labios que era la sensación más embriagante de su vida y lo hacía enloquecer. Era el cielo y el infierno, la rudeza y la dulzura, la cordura y la locura, todo en una misma sintonía.

Sheva por su parte, todo lo que sentía era totalmente nuevo y desconocido. Tuvo que dejar atrás todos sus miedos e inseguridades por este momento y sabía que habían valido la pena. Fue un dulce tormento que terminó por disfrutarlo en todo momento, pues ya estaba decidida que Chris sería para siempre su delirio, su paz, su perdición y su gloria. Ella se sentía en tinieblas y Chris era el Sol que necesitaba para alumbrarla todos los días, y muy a su pesar por dejar atrás todo lo que había aprendido, sabía que lo que sentía por Chris era lo más honesto y puro que jamás hubiese sentido por nadie e iba a jugarse el todo por el todo, para depositar su destino en las manos de Chris.

Pasado un tiempo y con mucho cuidado, Chris se retiró lentamente de ella y se recostó a su lado, después tomó una sábana y cubrió cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Sheva para colocarla encima de él, acurrucada en su pecho.

Chris cerró los ojos con agotamiento y Sheva que comenzaba a quedarse dormida se acercó a su cara para hablarle.

-Chris… Te amo.-

El interpelado abrió los ojos para mirarla y sonreírle, mientras ella se abrazó hacia él para volver a besarlo, y separándose por un momento, Chris acarició la cara de Sheva para contestarle.

-Yo también te amo, Sheva.-


End file.
